X-bolt
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Agent au KGb, Clint et Natasha ont une mission: Se faire inviter a une soirée mondaine, organisée par un richissime homme d'affaire, Loki Laufeyson. Ils doivent rencontrer un certain Pietro, appartenant à organisation secrète qui réunissent des personnes ayant des dons surnaturels. Ils seront épaulés par l'agent Stark, infiltré depuis longtemps. Hawksilver, Ironfrost en background.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** X-bolt.

**Perso principaux **: Pietro maximoff, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson

**Pairing:** Hawksilver (principal), ironfrost (secondaire)

**Rating: ****K+**

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

**Résumé :**

Agent au KGb, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff ont une mission se faire inviter a une soirée mondaine, organisée par un richissime homme d'affaire. Ils doivent rencontrer un certain Pietro Maximoff, appartenant d'après le KGB à organisation secrète qui réunissent des personnes ayant des facultés hors du commun.

Le KGB sait que Pietro est l'un d'eux eux, grâce a Tony Stark, agent infiltré depuis quelques années. Natasha a ordre de seduire ce jeune sokovien, afin de vérifier si la couverture de Tony est en danger, mais les avances de la rousse ne marchent pas. Natasha pense qu'il est en couple avec une certaine Wanda. Clint a ordre de se rapprocher d'elle et de voir si elle est célibataire et si elle en sait d'avantage que lui.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-BOLT

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 01

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

L'annonce était tombée, c'était bien Natasha et Clint qui devaient se rendre en Sokovie. Natasha était ravie, Clint un peu moins, ce n'était pas qui n'aimait pas les mission extérieurs, mais il n'aimait pas les missions d'infiltrations, d'enquêtes et de longue haleine, lui préférait les missions suicides, celles où les combats étaient au cœur du sujet, celle où les projectiles pleuvaient, et ou le sang coulait. Clint était un mercenaire, autant que son binôme de toujours Natasha. Même si elle aimait aussi son rôle d'espionne.

\- Fais pas la tronche binôme. C'est du gateau cette mission. Lança Natasha en rangeant son sac.

\- Ça me soule les missions d'infiltrations, je préfère quand ça bouge. Se plaignit encore Clint en regardant par le hublot

\- Je sais, mais ce sont les ordres. Et puis je n'ai jamais été en Sokovie. Lança encore la rousse souriante.

\- On est pas en vacance Nat.

\- Et donc quoi! On a pas le droit de visiter ? Et si ça se trouve, on saura tout de suite si Iron Man est en danger, on aura le temps de visiter du coup.

\- Mouais... Bon, tu me brief? Demanda Clint en soupirant.

\- Comme tu le sais, Iron Man est infiltré au sein de la confrérie des mauvais optimisés. depuis deux années, on a apprit depuis peu que sa couverture est en train de sauter, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Il pense que la cible sait quelques chose sur lui et sur le KGB.

\- D'accord...

\- La maison mère a réussi a nous avoir 2 billet pour une soirée de bienfaisance, organisée par un certain Loki Laufeyson. On sait de source sûre que la cible sera là. Notre objectif est d'integrer la fête, et de savoir si oui non Iron Man est bien en danger.

\- A quelle heure est prévue la soirée.

\- 19h.

\- Ok, et nous qui nous sommes?

\- Je suis Natalia Alianova et je bosse dans un bureau dans une société de prêt a porter.

\- Comment s'appelle la cible?

\- Pietro Maximoff, logiquement il sera là, enfin d'après Iron Man.

\- Comment on procéde?

\- On se pointe a la soirée, je m'occupe de ce gars, et toi tu me couvres. On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, plan, trajets, renseignements sur la cible et ce Loki.

\- Ok.

\- Clint... Arrête de faire la gueule, ça va être génial... La sokovie... C'est super jolie y paraît.

\- Hummm... Bon, je vais me reposer, tu m'enverras les plans pour savoir où je vais me poster.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint étudiait les plans de la ville et alentours de la demeure de monsieur Laufeyson. Ce n'était pas si simple, le riche homme avait établi sa demeure dans un coin reculé. Peu d'habitant aux alentours. Ça aurait pu être une bonne chose mais ce n'était pas le cas. Clint aimait se poster sur les hauteurs, il voyait mieux a distance et mise a part les arbres, il n'y avait pas grand chose. Il repéra sur la carte, une cabane de jardin, dans la demeure de monsieur Laufeyson. Ce sera de là, où il tiendrait position. Il ne verrait pas les recoins de toute la salle mais il serait plus rapide pour intervenir s'il y avait lieu.

\- Alors... Que dises les plans? Demanda Natasha qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Clint épia sa collègue de la tête au pied. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. "Et bien Natasha, s'il ne craque pas, je comprends pas."

\- C'est pas un peu trop?

\- Nope, juste sublime.

\- Alors, t'as étudié les plans? Demanda la rousse en attachant ses boucles d'oreilles.

\- Je vais me poster là, j'ai pas beaucoup de visibilité mais de toute façon, j'en aurais pas plus ailleurs. Et je suis plus près si t'as un problème. Ajouta Clint.

\- Je comptais mettre une barrette de toute façon. Dit elle en sortant une boîte en métal, la femme retira délicatement la pince, sertis de grenat et l'attacha sur ses cheveux.

Clint sourit en comprenant qu'il y avait surement une caméra. "Parfait." Glissa t'il.

\- Par contre tu devrais aller te changer toi aussi, parce que si la maison de Loki est là, le taxi risque de se demander pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tenue? Beugla Clint.

\- Elle fait très commando. Mets un costard. Ordonna t'elle.

\- Et mon arc je le mets où?

\- J'ai envie de te dire dans ton cul, mais bon. Dit elle alors que Clint éclata de rire. "Une malette fera très bien l'affaire. Après tout, c'est une soirée de bienfaisance non?"

\- Ok, d'acc... Appel le taxi, je vais me changer et ranger mes affaires.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint était parti avant Natasha, ils ne prendraient pas le même taxi. Il fit arrêter le taxi peu avant la grande demeure, il se faufila non sans mal dans la bâtisse, puis alla se poser sur le toit de la cabane. Une couverture posée sur lui, Clint s'allongea sur sa longueur, il sorti de sa malette, son arc, deux flèches, puis une lunette de fusil, il scruta l'arrivée de Black Widow qui ne tarda pas a arriver également.

Dès que la rousse remonta l'allée, Clint sourit, cette femme était radieuse. Il avait toujours aimé la regarder. Clint aimait les femme de caractère, et Natasha Romanoff en faisait partie. Il alluma son oreillette et la glissa dans son oreille, puis sorti son téléphone et se connecta a la barrette connectée de Black widow.

À travers les yeux de Natasha, il aperçu la grande salle. Il lança ensuite la reconnaissance faciale. Personne de connue par le KGB n'étaient détectées enfin personne qui pourrait aider le duo. Sauf monsieur Loki Laufeyson. _("Laufeyson est sur ta droite, c'est l'homme en costard bleu nuit. Et la cravate verte. Qui porte une cravate verte avec un costard bleu? Quelle faute de goût.") _Soupira Clint.

\- Monsieur Laufeyson je présume. Se présenta Black Windows.

\- Parfaitement, a qui ai je l'honneur ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux long et brun.

\- Alianova, Natalia Alianova. Se présenta la rousse.

\- Oh... Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Déclara til. Edward, était le nom de d'emprunt de l'agent Stark. Edward Collins. "Comment avez vous su qui j'étais?" Questionna le brun aux yeux vert.

\- C'est simple, vous êtes le seul qui comprend les couleurs et la mode. Très assorti votre cravate et vos costard. Constata la rousse qui entendit Clint s'étrangler dans son oreillette.

\- Merci... Ed, n'aimait pas trop. Lui apprit il.

\- Est il ici? Demanda Natasha en scrutant la salle.

\- Non, malheureusement, il n'est pas parmis nous. Lui Avoua l'homme. Apparemment, Tony et lui avaient l'air très proche.

\- Monsieur, on a un problème avec quelqu'un a l'entrée, vous devriez venir. Intervint un blondinet.

\- Veuillez m'excuser madame, je reviens d'ici peu. Ajouta Loki en s'éclipsant.

_( - Assorti? Sérieusement Nat, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec ça? Décidément ... C'est un bal costumée ou quoi? Regarde la punk sur ta gauche. Et l'autre blondinet qui revient en trombe. Quelle mascarade cette soirée.)_ Natasha sourit seulement à la remarque de Clint et se promenait tranquillement dans la salle. Loki revint de suite la rejoindre.

\- Je suis a nouveau a vous madame. Lança Loki en se plaçant a nouveau aux côtés de Natasha, lui offrant une coupe de champagne.

\- Oh, vous n'étiez pas obligé... Mais je vous en remercie, je connais absolument personne ici. Dites alors la rousse.

\- Laissez moi vous présenter. Que faites vous dans la vie? Demanda l'homme.

\- Je travaille pour une société de prêt a porter féminin mais ça ne m'empêche pas de remarquer vos goûts exceptionnels. Lança Nat en détaillant Loki de la tête au pied.

\- Monsieur Lehnsherr, ravi que vous ayez pu venir, puis je vous présenter madame Alianova? Présenta Loki a cet homme de la cinquantaine.

\- Oh, bonsoir monsieur Laufeyson, bonsoir madame, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Se présenta le monsieur.

\- Merci, moi de même. Salut Natasha, alors que Loki interpella le blondinet a nouveau.

\- Pietro, dites a Heimdall que j'attend encore quelques invités. Monsieur Hall, doit encore arrivé également, il a perdu son invitation.

\- Bien monsieur. Dit le jeune plein d'entrain.

_(- Pietro ? C'est pas le gars qu'on cherche? Il manquait plus que ça... Fallait qu'on tombe sur la cible la plus repérable de tous...) _Soupira Clint.

\- Comment se porte les fonds? Où dois je déposer mon chèque? S'amusa de dire monsieur Lehnsherr.

\- Excusez moi, je vais vous laisser, je dois... Me refaire une beauté. S'excusa Natasha.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Répondit le brun. Alors que le plus vieux des deux, lui dit juste un . "Madame."

\- Où est il parti? Murmura Natasha a Clint

_(- J'en sais rien, essaye l'entrée.) _La femme acquiesça et partie vers l'entrée, elle repéra immédiatement les cheveux décolorés.

\- Excusez moi, j'ai perdue un de mes bracelets, je me demande s'il n'est pas tombé quelques part. Dit la rousse, feignant chercher le bijou.

\- On a rien trouvé madame. Répondit seulement Pietro.

\- On ne sait pas déjà vu? Demanda t'elle ensuite.

\- Je pense pas. Répondit il sèchement.

\- Natalia, Natalia Alianova. Vous êtes?

\- Pietro. Pietro Maximoff.

\- Oh enchanté. Travaillez vous pour monsieur Laufeyson? Lui demanda t'elle alors que le jeune semblait totalement la snober.

\- Pas vraiment, je lui donne un coup de main.

\- D'accord. Vous êtes en quelque sorte son garde du corps.

\- Euh.. non...

\- Ah... Oh... C'est... C'est votre carure qui m'a fait penser ça... Vous êtes bien battit dites moi, vous devez faire beaucoup de sport. Dit la rousse en attrapant le biceps de l'homme tout en se mordant la lèvre. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser toucher et s'extirpa de ses doigts.

\- Mouais... Excusez moi... Wanda! Cria le gamin en courant après une demoiselle. Natasha fut laissée en plan ai milieu de l'entrée... Elle soupira longuement, puis se dirigea vers les toillettes.

_(- Et bien, il est pas très causant le gamin et mal élevé en plus.) _Glissa Clint alors que Natasha vérifiait qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce.

\- Renseigne toi sur lui, et sur cette Wanda, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il lui court après. Je me suis fais doubler. Ajouta la rousse en grimaçant face au miroir pour Clint voit son visage.

Clint acquiesca, ferma momentanément les images de sa binôme et fit une recherche sur Pietro Maximoff. _( j'ai rien sur eux. il va falloir que tu trouves toi même qui est cette Wanda. )_

Clint ralluma la caméra et vit qu'elle parlait avec Loki a nouveau. La jeune femme tentait d'en savoir plus sur ce duo mais fut toujours en compagnie de ce Loki et de ce Lehnsherr.


	2. Chapter 2

X-bolt 02

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 02.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce fut au bout une bonne heure que Nat pu a nouveau être seule. "Hawkeye, va falloir que tu m'aides. Le garçon est a l'entrée, j'aimerai bien que tu vas voir cette fille. Essaye de savoir qui elle est pour lui, moi je m'occupe du blondinet." Ordonna t'elle.

_(- Tu fais chier... Je suis bien sûr mon toit._) Ronchonna ledit Hawkeye.

\- On a plus le choix, la soirée se termine déjà dans deux heures. Allez...Présente toi comme monsieur Hall, je t'attend. Glissa la femme.

_(- Bon, je planque mes affaires et j'arrive..)_ Se résigna t'il finalement. Ce fut en soupirant que Clint remballa ses affaires. Il les dissimula dans un arbre, puis alla se présenter à l'entrée. "Bonsoir, monsieur Laufeyson m'attend."

\- Votre invitation je vous prie? Demanda le portier.

\- Je... Je ne l'ai pas, je suis monsieur Hall.

\- Et bien écoutez. Commença par dire l'homme mais fut interrompu par Natasha en personne.

\- Monsieur Hall, monsieur Laufeyson vous attend! Gronda t'elle.

\- Oh... Très bien, entrez monsieur et bienvenu. Dit finalement l'homme a l'entrée.

\- Merci... T'as géré, où est cette fille? Demanda Clint en entrant.

\- Près du bar, je te laisse la rejoindre, je vais retrouver le mioche. Lanca t'elle en laissant son collègue.

\- D'acc. Fit Clint qui alla vers le bar. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de mission, mais il fallait bien obéir aux ordres. Il se servit un verre et regarda la demoiselle de biais qui au passage, était ravissante.

\- Je présume que vous devez être Wanda. Lança Clint.

\- C'est bien moi? On se connait? Demanda la châtain en retour.

\- Pas encore, Lewis. Se présenta Clint.

\- Enchanté Lewis. Comment connaissez vous mon nom? Demanda t'elle tout de même.

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un, dire que la plus belle femme de la salle etait prénommée Wanda, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était vous. Lança Clint en souriant.

La femme roula des yeux en riant nerveusement. "Ca doit être Pietro."

\- Peut être... Grand, plutôt musclé, yeux bleu, ah et des cheveux blancs. Ajouta Clint.

\- C'est lui, c'est mon frère. Ajouta t'elle, ce qui fit sourire Clint, le gamin et elle n'étaient pas en couple.

\- Votre frère, tiens donc, vous ne vous ressemblez pas pourtant. Souligna Clint.

\- Et pourtant. Nous sommes jumeau. Lui apprit elle.

\- Je comprend mieux pour quelles raisons il affirme que vous êtes la plus belle dans cette salle. Et je ne peux que confirmer ses dires. Ajouta Clint, tentant de séduire la jeune femme.

\- Vous êtes flatteur monsieur... Je n'ai pas retenu votre nom. Dit la belle demoiselle.

\- Lewis. Lewis Callum. Et vous êtes .. Wanda...

\- Maximoff. Ajouta elle.

\- Maximoff, enchanté de faire votre connaissance Wanda. Comment connaissez vous monsieur Laufeyson? Profita de demander Clint sur sa lancée.

\- Nous sommes amis, une vague connaissance et vous?

\- Ma collègue et moi, avons reçu une invitation au nom de notre boîte. Déclara t'il.

\- Que faites vous? Lui retourna Wanda.

\- La mode, on travaille dans la mode. Annonça Clint.

\- Prêt a porter ? Demanda la femme.

\- Exact.

\- Et bien, un homme qui a du goût, ne court pas les rues de nos jours. S'amusa t'elle de dire alors qu'un blondinet n'intervienne sans la conversation.

\- Wanda, tu as vu- Déclara le blond mais se rattrappa lorsqu'il vit Clint face à lui." Bonsoir."

\- Bonsoir. Fit seulement Clint.

\- Pietro Maximoff. Se présenta de suite le jeune homme en lui tendant la main. Clint attrapa la main tendue.

\- Lewis Callum, enchanté. Se présenta à son tour Clint.

\- Moi de même. Lança le jeune souriant amplement.

\- Qui cherches tu? Demanda finalement Wanda.

\- Euh... Personne... Enfin... Je... Je venais me servir un verre. Répondit finalement Pietro, bafouillant face a l'agent du KGB. "Puis-je vous en offrir un monsieur callum?" Ajouta t'il.

\- Lewis, appelez moi Lewis. Je vous prie. Rétorqua Clint.

\- Lewis... Répéta Pietro en ne cessant de sourire, devant un Clint un peu gêné de la situation.

\- Euh... Bon je vais vous laisser. A plus frérot. S'éclipsa la jeune femme, préférant laisser les deux hommes en tête a tête.

\- A plus... Comment connaissez-vous Wanda? Demanda Pietro déposant un verre dans les mains de Clint.

\- Je ne la connais pas à proprement dit, nous venons juste de faire connaissance. Répondit Clint en cherchant Natasha des yeux.

\- Ah bon... bien... Vous êtes accompagné? Demanda finalement le jeune homme.

\- Par ma collègue, oui, mais je l'ai égaré je crois. Dit il ensuite en la cherchant encore.

\- Allons la chercher ensemble si vous voulez, peut être qu'elle se trouve sur le balcon. J'ai vu quelques dames prendre l'air par là bas.

\- Je vous suit. Lança Clint en suivant le jeune homme au milieu de la foule.

\- Connaissez-vous monsieur Laufeyson ? Demanda Pietro.

\- De nom, nous ne sommes jamais vu, enfin, non, je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne le connais pas et vous? Rétorqua t'il profitant de la situation.

\- Je le connais plutôt bien, je travaille avec lui, enfin je lui donne un coup de main, je l'épaule, je le conseille, je le seconde, je fais un peu de tout. Dit le jeune visiblement fiers.

\- Vous êtes un ami loyal. Lança Clint en s'appuyant sur la balustrade du balcon, profitant de la vue sur le grand jardin.

\- Je dirais plus que je suis un bon employé. Dit Pietro avant de trinquer avec Clint.

_(- Et bien, il est bien plus bavard avec toi, parle lui de Tony.)_ Lança Nat dans son oreillette.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était épaulé par un certain Ed, vous le connaissez? Demanda Clint.

\- Ed, est son petit ami, Edward Collins plus précisément. Ajouta le jeune. Clint faillit s'étouffer, il ne savait pas que Tony avait réussi a s'approcher autant de Loki.

_( -Il nous avait caché ça... Tu crois qu'il est vraiment gay ? )_

\- Oh! Dit il surpris.

\- Oui, oh... Ça fait un petit moment qu'ils sont ensemble. Précisa le gamin.

\- D'accord. Et alors comme ça, Wanda et vous êtes frère et sœur. Souligna Clint.

\- Exactement.

\- Je pensais a un moment que vous étiez en couple. Lança Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée du martini offert.

\- Pas du tout. Je suis célibataire. Annonça clairement Pietro.

\- Et elle non? Souligna aussitôt Clint. Le jeune parut gêné.

\- Euh.. si... Elle aussi. Dit il gêné. Clint commençait a comprendre que ce jeune homme n'était pas indifférent a ses charmes. "D'où venez-vous?"

\- Je suis américain, de l'Iowa plus précisément. Précisa Clint.

\- Vous êtes en voyage d'affaire ou vous êtes venu uniquement pour ce gala?

\- Les deux, ma responsable a sauté sur l'occasion quand elle a reçu ses invitations. Dit Clint.

\- Votre responsable ? Dans quel domaines êtes vous?

\- Le prêt a porter. Annonça Clint maudissant le KGB pour cette idée.

\- Masculin? féminin?

\- Féminin. Précisa Clint a regret.

\- C'est rare.

\- Je sais, et vous? que faites;vous dans la vie? Demanda a son tour Clint.

\- J'ai pas vraiment de job officiel. Je vous ai dis, je fais beaucoup de bénévolat. Ajouta t-il fierement.

\- C'est bien ça. Lança Clint qui commencait a sourire lui aussi.

\- Lewis, je te cherche partout. Lança Natasha derrière lui.

\- Natalia ! Je te présente Pietro, Pietro Maximoff.

\- On s'est déjà vu. Euh... Tu fais quoi,? Tu restes ou tu rentres avec moi? Demanda Natasha devant un Clint légèrement perdu.

\- On s'en va?

\- Et bien, moi je vais y aller, mais si tu veux rester, je comprendrais. Ajouta t'elle en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Je... Je vais pas te laisser rentrer toute seule.

\- Ne gâche pas ta soirée pour moi Don Juan, et puis tu es en bonne compagnie. Dit elle ensuite, en les regardant tour a tour.

\- Natalia... Dit Clint feignant la gêne.

\- Je ne suis pas encore partie, je te laisse, une styliste renommée vient d'arriver, je devrais en profiter pour élargir notre collection. Je te ferais signe quand je partirais. Annonça t'elle laissant a nouveau les homme en tête a tête.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint en la voyant entrer a nouveau. Clint se tourna vers le jardin, puis but une longue gorgée.

\- Alors elle est votre collègue. Dit Pietro, regardant dans la même direction.

\- Oui, et une bonne amie aussi. Ajouta Clint.

\- J'aurais cru qu'elle était votre petite amie. Déclara Pietro, ce qui fit sourire Clint.

\- Oh non... Je l'aime beaucoup mais non. Acquiesça t'il avant de regarder a nouveau ce jeune homme, fort sympathique contrairement a ses premiers impressions.

\- Voudriez-vous un autre verre? Demanda Pietro.

\- Volontier.

\- Ne bougez pas de là, je reviens de suite.

Clint acquiesça, puis Chuchota. "Nat, a quoi tu joues?"

( Tu lui as tapé dans le mille, il est accro, ça se voit.)

\- Nat... Ronchonna t'il.

( Laisse moi 10 minutes le temps que j'appelle le boss. Annonça t'elle. )

\- Nat... Rala t'il alors qu'elle ne lui répondait déjà plus. Clint soupira longuement puis une voix l'interpella.

\- Mon frère vous a déjà faussé compagnie? Déclara Wanda Maximoff.

\- Oh... Non, il est juste parti chercher de quoi nous rafraîchir.

\- Je me disais bien...

\- Pour quelles raisons ne devrait-il pas fuir? Lui demanda t'il.

\- Pour les raisons qui lui sont propres, je connais mon frère. Déclara t'elle seulement alors que Clint fronçait les sourcils.

\- D'accord, j'ai pas tout comprit mais d'accord. Déclara t'il avant de rire.

\- Wanda... Lewis. Dit Pietro en glissant a nouveau un verre dans la main de Clint.

\- Je vous laisse. Dit Wanda. Clint et Pietro trinquèrent silencieusement, puis Pietro reprit.

\- Alors comme ça vous travaillez dans la mode, dans l'Iowa? Demanda Pietro sûrement pour engager la conversation plus qu'autre chose.

\- A New York, mais j'habite dans l'Iowa, je suis originaire de là bas. Précisa Clint.

\- Avez-vous une famille dans l'Iowa ? Demanda le jeune homme en baissant les yeux. Clint se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, et chercha rapidement une réponse claire.

\- Juste un chien, et un bon voisin qui veille sur lui quand je ne suis pas là. Déclara Clint en riant doucement.

Le jeune le joignit, puis demanda confirmation.

\- Personne qui vous attend donc?

\- Personne. Et vous, quelqu'un vous attend? Demanda à son tour Clint sans regarder la pièce de yeux limpide.

\- Personne, absolument personne. Vous restez combien de temps ici? En Sokovie je veux dire? Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Mes supérieurs veulent qu'on démarches quelques boutiques, et qu'on fasse parler de notre entreprise, donc une semaine, voir une dizaine de jours.

\- Vous dites vouloir faire parler de votre entreprise mais ne l'avez pas encore mentionné une seule fois.

Clint pouffa de rire. "A vrai dire, j'ai accepté de venir pour visiter, c'est Nat qui s'occupe de tout en général. Blackhawks, c'est le nom de l'entreprise, c'est encore une petite boutique, avec une trentaine d'employé, mais on compte s'agrandir.

\- Vous vous en foutez en réalité de la mode ... C'est ça? Pouffa Pietro également.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher, mais ne le dites pas a Nat, elle c'est une mordue de boulot.

\- Qui est une mordue de boulot? Déclara une voix féminine derrière eux.

\- Personne. Lâcha Clint en riant, accompagné par Pietro.

\- Je préfère ça. Bon, cette fois ci, j'y vais réellement. Annonça t'elle.

\- Ah... Bien... Bon... Monsieur Maximoff. Dit Clint confus de tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il rester pour en savoir plus, ou devait-il réellement rentrer. Il était confus.

\- Pietro. Précisa celui ci.

\- Pietro... Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Déclara Clint en serrant la main du jeune.

\- Moi de même. Murmura le jeune, apparemment gêné lui aussi. Clint. Lâcha sa main et prit le bras de sa collègue.

\- Lewis ! Dit le jeune.

\- Oui... Répondit Clint en se retournant.

\- Attendez... Pietro attrapa un stylo dans les cheveux d'une convive, choquée par son geste. Il ecrivit son numéro sur ce qui semblerait être une serviette en papier. "Appelez moi." Chuchota Pietro en glissant le morceau de papier dans sa poche de devant

\- Avec joie... Glissa Clint en lui souriant une dernière fois avant de repartir. Le couple d'agent ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient franchit la porte d'entrée. "Il fait que je récupère mes affaires. "

\- Comment il est love de toi. Lança la rousse.

\- Tu crois que je peux passer par là bas? Demanda Clint en désignant un chemin.

\- Il ne voyait que toi. Continua de dire Natasha.

\- Merde y'a quelqu'un. Pesta Clint en cherchant un autre moyen d'accéder a son arbre.

\- Et toi t'avais pas l'air indifférent non plus. Remarqua Nat.

\- Je te rejoins près du banc. Lança t'il avant se s'éloigner.

\- Clint! Tu vas où? Rala la femme.

La rousse soupira en voyant Clint courir et sortie tout de même de la demeure. Clint la rejoignit peu après. "T'etais où?"

\- Parti chercher mes affaires. Dit seulement Clint alors qu'il rentrait dans le taxi.

À l'arrière du taxi, le duo choisit de parler russe a bord, ils se méfiaient de tout le monde. "T'aurais pu m'avertir." Se plaignit la veuve noire.

\- Mais je te l'ai dis que j'allais chercher mes affaires.

\- Quand?

\- Tout a l'heure. Bon, le vol est a quelle heure? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Quel vol? Dit Natasha.

\- Bah... On retourne à la maison non?

\- Tu crois?! Dit Natasha en fronçant les yeux.

\- Le gamin sait rien a propos de Tony. Dit Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça, il sait rien, tu lui as rien demandé non plus. Et le fait qu'il le connaisse sans rien dire de plus, ne signifie pas qu'il ne doute pas qu'il soit sincère. Se défendit la rousse.

\- Et donc quoi? Dit Clint.

\- Il faut approfondir. Lâcha t'elle simplement. Clint soupira longuement quant a lui. "Bon il va falloir que tu le rappelles. " Annonça t'elle ensuite.

\- Qui ça?

\- Maximoff! Dit elle en fronçant les yeux, mais où était Clint? Sur une autre planète ?

\- Nat... Tenta de s'interposer Clint.

\- Ordre de la direction. Coupa t'elle.

\- C'est pas sérieux!? Cracha Clint en ronchonnant.

\- Et si... Dit-elle seulement en riant doucement, elle adorait voir Clint dans l'embarras et là, avec ce sokovien, clairement, il l'était.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

À peine rentré a l'hôtel, Clint se laissa tomber sur le lit double, Natasha enleva ses chaussures dans un premier temps, puis s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Clint, épuisé par sa soirée, alluma la télé, puis appela le service de chambre afin de leur commander un plat. Il était 23h passée, et il n'avait rien manger depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le sol américain. Le plat commandé fut vite apporté, si bien que Natasha n'était même pas encore sortie de la salle de bain. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes après. "C'était qui? Oh, tu nous as commandé quelque chose.

\- Ouaip. Dit-il sans entrain.

\- Clint... Fais pas la gueule, je vais envoyer toutes nos pièces a convictions et ils me diront si oui ou non, on continue la mission. Temporisa t'elle.

\- On est obligé de passer par le gamin? Non, parce que là, j'étais au max, je peux pas plus jouer le jeu tu comprends? Lâcha Clint avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je comprends, on verra comment on procéde si c'est le cas, en attendant, dînons et reposons-nous. Je suis décalquée moi. Lança la rousse.

Les agents dînerent en tête a tête, puis Clint parti prendre une bonne douche avant de rejoindre la belle Natasha et de dormir un peu.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3. Bonne lecture .Bisous.

* * *

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 03

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Lorsque Clint s'était réveillé, il retrouva la rousse dans ses bras, il ne savait pas trop si la russe s'était engouffrée dans ses bras d'elle même ou c'était lui qui l'avait prise pour la protéger. Quoiqu'il en soit, Clint souriait en regardant la rousse dormir calmement.

"Natashou, il est 11h.

\- Déjà, marmonna t-elle.

\- Faudrait peut-être qu'on s'active un peu non?

\- Hummm. Je vais sous la douche, lança t-elle."

Clint acquiesça et la femme disparue dans la salle de bain. Clint profita pour ranger ses affaires. Il passa ensuite sous la douche, alors que Natasha envoyait les pièces a convictions collectées telle que les enregistrements sonores et les images vidéos.

Ce fut en sortant de la douche qu'il remarquant que la rousse n'avait pas plié bagage, ainsi il comprit qu'ils ne repartiraient pas aujourd'hui.

"T'as pas fais tes valises?

\- Nous ne partons pas de suite, annonça t-elle seulement.

\- Ils t'ont déjà répondu?

\- Oui... dit-elle calmement."

Un long soupire se fit entendre.

" Bon,... Comment on procéde? demanda seulement Clint en se tenant au dossier de la chaise.

\- Je suis désolée Clint, lui répondit-elle seulement en levant la tête vers lui.

\- C'est pas de ta faute. Bon alors... Comment on fait? répéta Clint.

\- Non, t'as pas compris... dit-elle avant se se retourner. Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir continuer.

\- Continuer, répéta t-il encore en fronçant les yeux.

\- De jouer le jeu avec le gamin, annonça t-elle comme une bombe." Elle se leva brusquement, sachant pertinemment comment allait réagir son binôme. Clint, justement lâcha une injure et s'énerva aussitôt en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce exiguë.

"Je déteste faire ce genre de truc!

\- C'est pas la première fois que tu fais semblant d'être gay, répondit seulement la rousse en tenant de le calmer.

\- Oui mais c'est l'histoire d'une heure... Là, il est a moitié accro déjà! lança t-il en ne cessant ses va et vient entre l'entrée de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

\- Je sais bien... dit-elle en s'asseyant que le lit.

\- J'aime pas jouer avec les sentiments,tu le sais, ajouta t-il.

\- Je sais ça aussi...

\- Pauvre gosse, marmonna t-il en s'arrêtant tout en s'appuyant sur le seul mur de libre.

\- Tu as déjà de l'empathie pour lui, c'est un bon point. S'amusa de dire Natasha."

Clint ronchonna en grimaçant, puis se laissa tomber sur le lit.

" Alors... Quelles sont nos directives?

\- Donne lui rendez-vous, ordonna t-elle.

\- Non, répondit seulement Clint en se laissant tomber de tout son long sur le lit.

\- Si. Clint, donne lui rendez-vous, insista la rousse en se mettant de biais pour pouvoir le voir.

\- Tentons d'être un minimum subtile. Je vais lui demander s'il peut jouer les guides, j'aimerai visiter la Sokovie, lança t-il en soupirant. Ah d'ailleurs, je lui ai dis que j'avais profiter de l'occasion pour voyager, que j'en avais rien a foutre de nos boutique de fringues. Blackhawks c'est le nom de l'enseigne, ajouta t-il.

\- Tu fais bien de le me dire, imagine s'il fait ses recherches. J'appelle le QG. Envoie lui un message, ordonna t'elle alors que Clint sortit son téléphone professionnel."

**[ Bonjour Pietro, c'est Lewis. On s'est rencontré hier à la soirée de monsieur Laufeyson, j'aurais aimé savoir si vous connaissez des endroits a visiter dans le coin. J'attend votre réponse. Lewis Callum.]**

" Voilà c'est fait, bon... T'as faim? demanda Clint en se levant. La femme était occupée sur la tablette.

\- Ouaip, mais attend, j'envoie les dernières données et on peut aller manger, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ah, il vient de répondre, dit Clint en ouvrant le message.

**[ Bonjour, oui, absolument, je connais tous les coins et recoins de la ville, vous imaginez bien. A quel hôtel êtes vous descendu? ]**

\- C'est quoi le nom de l'hôtel? demanda t-il alors que Natasha rangeait sa tablette.

\- Millénium a zilina, l'informa t-elle."

**[Au Millenium. A zilina, vous connaissez?]**

Natasha enfila ses chaussures puis son manteau, Clint étant prêt a partir depuis son réveil, suivit la femme en dehors de la chambre. Il reçu un autre SMS.

**[Biensure. Quand êtes vous libre?]**

" Il me demande quand je suis libre, l'informa Clint.

\- Tout de suite, invite-le a manger! dit Natasha en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, mais ce n'était pas du goût de Clint qui la força a avancer.

\- Nat... Tu viens avec nous de toute façon, lança t-il.

\- Nope, lâcha t-elle ensuite.

\- Tu fais chier, dit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et répondre a ce fameux Pietro."

**[ Et bien, je ne sais pas encore si ma collègue nous accompagnera, donc aucune idée pour le moment, sûrement en fin d'après midi. Et vous ? Êtes vous libre?]**

Ce fut a mi chemin dans l'ascenseur que Clint reçu un dernier SMS.

**[ Pour vous, absolument. Je serais dans le coin de toute façon, appelez moi quand vous voulez. A votre service, Pietro. ] **

" Bon, je dois le rappeler après. Dit Clint en rangeant son téléphone tout en souriant bêtement avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

\- Après quoi?

\- Après quoi! On va manger là... Et moi je suis pas pressé de le voir, lança t-il en ronchonnant

\- Petite nature... Faut assumer tes penchants Lewis!" S'amusa t-elle de dire alors que le binôme se dirigeait vers le restaurant de l'hôtel.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le repas du midi avait été vite englouti, Clint et Natasha avaient dévoré leur plats. Toujours attablé, Natasha annonça la couleur.

" Bon t'appelle ton Jules. Dit-elle qui reçu un regard noir de la part de son collègue.

\- T'as fini? se plaignit Clint alors que les autres clients le regardaient a présent de biais.

\- Vous étiez très mignon tous les deux, encherit-elle ensuite.

\- Arrête Nat, bon tu vas faire quoi toi, demanda Clint.

\- Je vais faire ce qu'on est sensé faire. Travailler sur notre prochaine collection, lança Nat, parfaitement a l'aise dans son rôle.

\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas venir avec nous? lui demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Je vous laisser en amoureux, chuchota t'elle, Clint roula des yeux en souriant une énième fois.

\- On est pas amoureux...

\- À d'autre. Bon, et bien file voir ton Pietro! lanca t-elle en se levant brusquement. Moi j'y vais, a plus." dit-elle ensuite.

Ce fut ainsi que Natasha laissa Clint au milieu du restaurant de l'hôtel. Clint se commanda un petit café en attendant d'appeler Pietro et de lui donner rendez-vous.

" Pietro?

\- Lewis? supposa le jeune garçon.

\- Comment allez-vous? demanda tout de même Clint, toujours courtois.

\- Je vais bien, merci, alors, on veut visiter la ville? lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Oui, Natalia est partie travailler, moi j'ai la flegme, alors où êtes vous en ce moment? demanda Clint alors que le serveur lui apporta son café.

\- Je donne un coup de main a mon association, annonça Pietro.

\- Votre association? répéta Clint.

\- Une association pour les jeunes en difficulté sociale, lança le jeune fièrement.

\- Ah c'est cool ça, fit Clint qui souriait en se demandant si ce n'était pas de la confrérie dont il parlait.

\- Comment s'appelle t-elle?

\- X-bolt.

\- X-bolt? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? demanda Clint, soupçonnant toujours qu'elle est une façade.

\- Rien en particulier je pense, c'est classe comme nom. Non?

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Clint.

\- Êtes-vous encore a l'hôtel? demanda le plus jeune des deux.

\- Oui, au restaurant de l'hôtel, exactement,

\- Et bien je passe vous chercher, je serais là dans une vingtaine de minutes, lui lança Pietro.

\- Je vous attend alors, a tout de suite.* lança Clint avant de raccrocher et de prendre le temps de boire son café.

Clint essaya de se détendre comme il le pouvait, ce n'était pas son domaine l'espionnage et l'infiltration mais comme le disait souvent Natasha. "_Les ordres sont les ordres et ont payés pour obéir aux ordres_." Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait s'y coller, d'ailleurs il avait déjà dû faire la cour a quelques dames et ça ne lui avait jamais posé problème. Il avait même déjà dragué quelques hommes, mais en général, c'était le coup d'une heure, voir deux, pas une soirée et une journée entière. Il aurait eu beaucoup moins de mal a jouer son rôle s'il s'agissait de Wanda, mais hélas, c'était Pietro qui était le plus charmé des deux et lui aussi qui était dans la ligne de mire du KGB.

" Monsieur Callum, prononça l'homme qui se tient a ses côtés.

\- Monsieur Maximoff, dit Clint en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme. Une poignée de main bien viril se jouait entre les hommes, puis Pietro lui indiqua la sortie. Où m'emmènez-vous?

\- Où voulez-vous aller? Lui répondit-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé, dit Clint avant de rire.

\- Je sais, c'était une blague. Alors... On a tout les monuments historiques sokovien. La palais présidentiel, les châteaux, on en a plein, les musées, je sais pas, que voulez-vous voir? lui demanda Pietro.

\- C'est quoi comme château? Demanda Clint.

\- Oh, vous avez le choix. Il y a de tout, en ruines ou pas? Demanda t'il en allant vers la sortie.

\- Euh... En ruines ça peut-être bien.

\- Je connais le bon château alors. On est a une heure d'ici, annonça le jeune sokovien.

\- D'accord.

\- Taxi! Allez-y je vous en prie." déclara Pietro galant. Les hommes grimperent, et Clint sursauta lorsque Natasha parla dans son oreillette.

_(" Une heure ça va être chaud mon lapin. Soit je te suis en taxi, soit je te laisse te débrouiller. Et je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir vous espionner, il m'a déjà vu. Écoute, je te laisse, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te veut aucun mal. Appel moi dès que vous revenez en ville. Deux tonalités." )_

Dans le taxi, Clint est gêné à nouveau, il regarde ses mains, et angoisse un peu de ne pas avoir un appuie de Nat, ne serait ce que par l'audio. Pietro indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur. Clint chercha un moyen d'engager la conversation.

" Mis a part de vous occuper de votre asso, vous avez fait des études?

\- Oui, j'ai fais sport étude, mais aucunes équipes pro veulent de moi, dit-il avant de grimacer.

\- Ah bon? C'est dommage, j'ai fais de la compétition moi aussi. C'est pas simple comme métier vous savez, lui apprit-il.

\- Je sais, mais j'aime le sport. J'en fais tous les matins, je cours et vais a la salle de muscu, lança seulement le plus jeune des deux.

\- Ah oui quand même. C'est cool ça. Et vous comptez préserverer dans ce sens où préférez travailler bénévolement, lui demanda Clint tout de même.

\- J'essaye de me perfectionner pour être prof de sport.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous faisiez quoi comme compétition ? Lui retourna Pietro.

\- Oh, euh, du tir a l'arc, c'est ma grande passion, avoua Clint.

\- Du tir a l'arc, c'est classe. On a déjà un point commun alors, on aime faire du sport tour les deux. D'ailleurs si ça vous intéresse, je vais courir le matin, avant la muscu a Martin Scolÿ c'est une montagne.

\- Pourquoi pas, je laisserai Natalia travailler pour moi." dit-il avant de rire. Pietro l'accompagna. Ils se calmerent a nouveau.

" Elle ne râle pas trop que vous n'allez pas travailler. En quoi consiste votre job d'ailleurs? dit soudainement le jeune.

\- On doit démarcher des stylistes, et des entreprises de confection. Natalia veut mettre en place une nouvelle collection.

\- Vous avez l'air proche, constata t-il.

\- On l'est, outre d'être collègue, on est ami depuis longue date, l'informa t-il.

\- Je pensais que c'était votre petite amie, lança Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Mais non, dit-il avant de rire." Un long silence arriva entre les hommes, puis Pietro lui montra quelques monuments sur la route.

En arrivant sur le site, Clint fut émerveillé par la splendeur des lieux.

"C'est magnifique. On a pas de château comme ça chez moi, lança t-il en descendant du taxi.

\- Dans l'Iowa ?

\- Dans tous les états Unis. C'est vraiment somptueux, déclara Clint sincèrement.

\- Venez, approchons-nous, lança Pietro en posant une main sur son épaule. Les garçons s'avancèrent vers la bâtisse. Il y'a des expositions a l'intérieur, c'est pas non plus des gros trucs mais ça explique l'histoire du château, déclara Pietro en marchant vers la grande entrée.

\- Cool.

\- On y va?

\- Carrément," lança Clint alors que le jeune ne cesse de lui sourire.

En entrant dans le château, Pietro frissonna, le contraste entre la chaleur extérieur et le frais des mur en pierre furent si soudain.

" Ça va? Demanda Clint inquiet pour ce jeune sokovien.

\- Il caille ici.

\- En même temps, y'a pas idée de venir en t shirt ici, se moqua Clint en riant, en toute galanterie, Clint proposa sa veste que le jeune refusa.

\- Non, merci ça ira, j'étais pas sensé venir là au départ, j'étais sensé aidé les X-bolt.

\- Parlez-moi des X-bolt, en quoi consiste réellement cette association? Demanda Clint alors qu'ils regardaient les schémas, les maquettes et autres objets du château.

\- C'est un lieu d'échange culturel. Plusieurs jeune ont des difficultés a se loger, a se nourrir, a trouver un travail. Alors cette association les aides a faire des papiers, a trouver de quoi les aider a se nourrir, tout ça quoi! Lança t-il devant un Clint étonné et ravie de voir qu'il existait encore des gens généreux sur cette terre.

\- Et vous, vous vous chargez de quoi en général?

\- Moi, je les aide a l'acceuil, pour les papiers, précisa t-il.

\- Et comment vous, vous en sortez-vous? Enfin je veux dire vois n'avez pas vraiment un emploi, souligna Clint, maintenant inquiet pour le bien être de Pietro.

\- C'est l'association qui me prend en charge, c'est du bénévolat, mais monsieur Laufeyson me dédommage... autrement, on va dire, ajouta t'il en roulant des yeux." La phrase du jeune vrilla le cœur de Clint. Se pourrait-il que Pietro se faisait entretenir par Loki, en couchant avec lui?!

" Autrement comment?! Vous me faites peur là!

\- Non, pas comme ça! lança le jeune choqué qu'il ait pu penser ça de lui. Loki me laisse dormir dans un de ses appartements, et je peux me servir en nourriture a l'asso, ajouta t-il, soulageant à moitié l'Américain.

\- Ok, ce Loki est très gentil, trop se dit Clint, il faudrait qu'il enquête sur lui aussi. Juste pour voir si ses intentions soient vraiment bonnes.

\- Il a réussi sa vie, mais ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il était jeune donc, il aide maintenant les gens comme nous, dit le jeune. Le comme nous, fit tilter Clint. Que définissait le terme _nous._

\- Il est sokovien? Demanda -'il.

\- Non, il est norvégien.

\- Et pourquoi la Sokovie? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux, ce Loki ne lui dit rien qui vaille

\- C'était un hasard, il est venu en vacance, et a rencontré quelques personne... Et... Il a voulu les aidé. Je fais parti des premiers. Avec ma sœur, ajouta Pietro.

\- D'accord. Et comme ça, il est gay, lança Clint se surprenant de sa propre question.

\- Oui, Edward, il en est dingue, il le considère comme un prince, lança Pietro en roulant des yeux, tout en soupirant.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter, il y aurait de la jalousie dans l'air?! se moqua Clint en tentant d'en savoir un peu plus sur leur relation.

\- De la jalousie? Bien-sure que non. Jai pas de sentiments a ce niveau pour Loki, non, c'est plutôt de la réticence. Je lui répète toujours de se méfier de lui, c'est vrai, si ça se trouve il profite de son statut, lança le jeune en baissant les épaules.

\- Quel statut? demanda Clint.

\- Celui de... le jeune parut hésiter et dit finalement. Président.

\- D'accord, fit Clint peu convaincu de la réponse du jeune. C'était sûr, Pietro lui cachait quelques chose.

\- Vous voulez aller vous reposer un peu dehors? Proposa a nouveau le plus jeune des deux.

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas très chaud a l'intérieur, dit Clint en grimaçant. "


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Gros bisous a vous. Aline.

PS: les phrases en italique sont de Natasha dans l'oreillette.

Les phrases entre les crochets sont des SMS.

* * *

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-BOLT

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 04

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Les hommes sortirent de la bâtisse et trouvèrent un endroit où se reposer au soleil, contre des pierres.

"Où est parti Natalia exactement?" demanda Pietro.

Clint pouffa de rire.

"J'en sais trop rien.

\- Vous la laissez vraiment travailler toute seule? dit le jeune en se retenant de rire lui aussi.

\- Oui... Elle.. Ne vous inquiétez pas... C'est elle qui m'a proposé de vous appeler, d'ailleurs, avoua Clint.

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum hum,confirma Clint en souriant amplement a son nouvel "ami."

\- Et pourquoi ça?" demanda à nouveau Pietro en mordant la lèvre.

Clint baissa la tête de gêne, souriant lui aussi.

"Je ne sais pas, peur-être qu'elle se fait ses films? dit-il en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Sur quoi?" insista le jeune.

Clint détourna le regard, puis lança.

" Plein de chose. Et vous, vous ne devriez pas aller rejoindre les X-bolt? dit Clint pour changer de sujet, tout en fermant les yeux, un peu lasse.

\- Normalement si, je les ai prévenus, ils m'appelleront s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Vous avez l'air fatigué,constata le jeune.

\- Le décalage horaire encore. Un bon café bien corsé ne serait pas de refus, déclara Clint, les paupières encore closes.

\- On peut aller dans la veille ville si vous voulez, y'a plein d'endroits sympa a voir, et puis comme ça je suis pas trop loin des X-bolt, déclara le jeune.

\- Et bien allons-y. Déclara Clint en se remettant aussitôt sur les pieds.

\- Et bien quel enthousiasme dit Pietro en riant.

\- Le café est ma Seconde passion. " annonça Clint.

Pietro se leva à nouveau et rit avec Clint. "Allons y."

Sur la route, les garçons ne parlaient pas trop, Pietro lui faisait voir quelques autres monuments, puis le taxi s'arrêta devant le palais présidentiel.

" C'est la demeure du président ? supposa Clint.

\- Exact.

\- c'est somptueux, déclara Clint subjugué par la demeure.

\- Ça change de la maison Blanche, lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

\- C'est encore plus beau. Allez, allons boire un double expresso, lança Clint en se frottant les mains.

\- Un double expresso maintenant, ça évolue! se moqua Pietro.

\- Ça évolue oui. Alors où se trouve le meilleur café ? demanda Clint.

\- C'est par là." lui indiqua le jeune en emmenant Clint dans les rues pavées.

En rentrant dans le café, les deux hommes s'assirent près de la porte d'entrée. Clint ordonna à Pietro de lui prendre un double expresso et un gateau aux amandes, spécialité de la Sokovie apparemment et disparu aux toilettes. Il appela aussitôt sa collègue.

" Je t'avais dis deux sonnerie, soupira natasha en décrochant tout de même.

\- On est rentré, enfin on est dans la vieille ville, annonça Clint.

\- Ah moi aussi. T'es où exactement? demanda t-elle.

\- Lockmeer, un bar, précisa Clint.

\- D'accord. J'essaye de te localiser, allume ta caméra, ordonna t-elle.

\- Quel caméra?

\- Quoi t'as pas pris de caméra? soupira la veuve noire.

\- Non.

\- Tu fais chier. Je vais essayer de m'approcher allume ton oreillette au moins," dit-elle en soupirant une énième fois.

Clint alluma son oreillette, son Micro, intégré à sa montre, puis retourna voir Pietro.

"Ahhhhh un café, ça sent trop bon.

\- Vous êtes vraiment accro à ce point là? se moqua le jeune.

\- Vous n'avez même pas idée. Vous prenez rien? Prenez quelques chose, je vous invite, déclara Clint qui se doutait que le jeune n'avait pas d'argent a jeter par dessus les toits.

\- C'est que..., bafouilla le jeune gêné.

\- Allez Pietro, ne me laissez pas boire tout seul, ça me fait plaisir je vous assure. Prenez vous une boisson et un autre kno... Clint fronça les yeux comment s'appelait cette saleté de gâteau déjà?

\- Knogloff? dit Pietro.

\- Knogloff, oui."

Résigné, Pietro se leva et alla commander un chocolat et un gateau, puis s'assit à nouveau face à Clint.

"Alors comme ça Loki vous prête un appartement. C'est sympa de sa part. Vous habitez seul?

\- Avec Wanda, déclara Pietro.

\- Qui est aussi calibataire, souligna Clint.

_( "Mais non! Ne dis pas ça." ) _

\- Intéressé par ma sœur? demanda le jeune alors que le serveur lui apporta sa boisson et son gateau.

\- Votre sœur est très charmante, déclara seulement Clint avant de déguster le gâteau.

\- Ça ne répond pas à la question, dit Pietro qui dévora le gâteau, son préféré qui puis est.

_(" Tu as juste à lui dire. Non, je préfère les hommes !") _

\- Je suis pas sur qu'on soit compatible elle et moi,dit seulement Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café.

\- Hey salut, je voulais te voir justement, dit soudainement un homme derrière Clint.

\- Matthias..., murmura Pietro, bloquant sur ce jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année." Le garçon se décala et se positionna entre Clint et Pietro qui semblait mal à l'aise face à cet homme.

" Je sais pas où est mon survêtement vert, tu vois lequel, avec le liseret blanc sur le côté. déclara l'homme alors que Clint regardait tantôt Pietro, gêné, et cet homme plein d'entrain.

\- Euhhh... bafouilla Pietro.

\- Tu l'aurais pas toi ? demanda à nouveau cet homme.

_( "Il est pas chier le gars, il s'incruste a votre rencard.") _

\- Non... Ça ... ça me dit rien, déclara seulement Pietro.

\- Merde... Ah... Je... Je vous dérange peut-être, supposa ce Matthias.

_( " oui, tu les déranges, oust! ") _

\- Pas du tout, Lewis,se présenta Clint en serrant la main de cet homme.

\- Matthias. Bon, je te laisse, essaye de regarder chez toi, lança l'homme en partant.

\- D'acc, à plus math." dit seulement Pietro.

Clint regarda Pietro, qui avait l'air mal a l'aise, vraiment gêné par la situation. Clint sourit seulement. "Un ex?" supposa t-il.

Le jeune acquiesça sans relever les yeux.

" Il a l'air sympa, ajouta Clint en buvant son café.

\- Hum, acquiesça encore Pietro.

\- Il y a encore quelques chose entre vous? finit par demander Clint alors qu'il mangeait une deuxième bouchée de son gâteau.

\- Non... On... Ça fait deux mois qu'on... bafouilla le jeune, avant que celui ci but son chocolat d'un trait.

\- D'accord... Ça va? demanda tout de même Clint en posant sa main sur son bras, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Oui.. c'est juste, ça m'a fait bizarre de le voir, confia le blond.

\- C'est toujours compliqué de revoir un ex. Qu'on ait plus de sentiment pour eux ou pas, on se sent toujours bizarre. Je sais de quoi je parle, mon ex travaille dans ma boîte, déclara Clint avant de finir le knogloff.

\- Ah oui? Natalia le connait?" questionna le jeune.

Clint sourit et rit.

"Elle la connait très bien, lança Clint.

_( " Mais non Clint! Tu es gay!" )_

\- Évidement c'est une femme. A quoi je m'attendais..., marmonna Pietro.

\- Ça aurait pu être un homme, déclara soudainement Clint, alors que le jeune releva les yeux surpris vers lui.

\- Ça aurait pu, mais ça ne l'est pas. Et pourquoi ça aurait pu?"

Clint rit.

"Parce qu'elle s'appelle Bobby. Enfin Barbara mais tout le monde l'appelle Bobby. Et..." Clint ne savait comment faire comprendre a Pietro, qu'il pourrait être attiré par les garçons en général dans les missions, il se fait passer pour gay dès le départ, le fait d'avoir mentionné que Bobby était une femme le mettait dans l'embarras a présent.

" Et...?

_( " Et voilà, tes dans la merde. Dit lui que t'as déjà couché avec un homme. Allez vite! Cliiiiint.")_

\- Et je dois vous avouer que ... Vous êtes le premier homme a ... Enfin vous voyez..., bafouilla à son tour Clint. C'était bien la première fois que Clint bafouillait lors d'une mission.

\- Je .. je vois... Euh... Bon... Je ferais mieux d'aller voir si les X-bolt ont besoin de moi, lança soudainement Pietro en se levant.

\- Oui, et je ferais mieux de contacter Natalia, dit Clint à son tour.

_( "Accompagne-le!")_

\- Oui...

\- Bon, Pietro, lança Clint alors que Natasha insistait encore.

_( "Putain Clint, incruste toi!")_

\- Lewis, dit seulement le jeune alors qu'ils se serrerent la main sans vouloir se lâcher pour autant.

\- Appelez moi, si vous avez encore besoin de moi, annonça Pietro.

\- D'accord, je ferais sûrement appel à vos services. Vous avez l'air de connaître les bons endroits, dit Clint, la main toujours ancrée dans celle de Pietro.

\- Avec plaisir. Bonne journée, lança Pietro avant de rompre la magie et de s'en aller.

\- Bonne journée." dit Clint avant de se rasseoir et demander la note. Natasha le rejoignit peu après.

" T'aurais dû insister pour l'accompagner Clint! lança t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- C'était trop tendu Nat.

\- Tendu de quoi? J'espère que tu vas trouver un moyen de le recontacter, lança t-elle en poussant la tasse de Pietro et son assiette vide.

\- Ouais. T'inquiète... Bon, alors qu'est ce que t'as fais toi? demanda t-il ensuite pour changer de conversation.

\- Plein de chose, j'ai démarché deux entreprises, pour faire style, j'ai engagé une styliste qui travaille pour nous, pour la maison, je veux dire, elle nous rejoint dès que possible. J'ai demandé au KGb de nous épauler pour la logistique audio et visuel. On a une adresse, le gars va intégrer une caméra sur des lunettes de soleil. Et sur un pendentif.

\- D'accord. On y va?"

Le binôme alla voir leur contact. Clint avait choisi un pendentif avec une cible. Rose, violette et blanche, ça lui allait parfaitement bien, c'était lié a l'archerie. Natasha avait de suite repéré des lunettes assorties, de style sportif, de couleur violette qui suivait avec le pendentif, et cette couleurs lui allait plutôt bien. Le technicien leur avait même vendu une oreillette en gel un peu plus petite que la précédente, elle était casi- indétectable.

Après cette séance shopping, ils allèrent se restaurer au restaurant de l'hôtel avant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure, ils avaient su pain sur la planche.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint et Natasha avaient réglés leur réveil de bon heure, il fallait qu'ils se règlent a l'air sokovienne, ou cette mission deviendrait vite un vrai cauchemar. Ce fut a 7h, que les agents se reveillerent. Clint laissa Natasha passer sous la douche en premier, elle aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour se préparer pendant qu'il prendrait sa place sous la douche. Aussitôt sorti, il décida d'appeler Pietro pendant que Natasha finissait de se préparer.

" Pietro? C'est Clint, je me demandais si vous alliez courir ce matin? demande t-il aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Clint, oui, Comme tous les matins. Je serais accompagné par un groupe de jeune mais vous pouvez toujours vous joindre à nous sans aucun problème.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil de m'accepter.

\- Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu Lewis.

\- Merci, Où se donne t-on rendez-vous?

\- Rendez-vous au croisement du boulevard Markov et Leivksi. Vous connaissez? demanda Pietro.

\- J'ai un bon GPS, dit seulement l'agent du kbg.

\- D'accord. On sera là bas vers 9h.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

\- A vos service, monsieur." lança Pietro se qui dit Clint.

Natasha fronça les yeux vers son coéquipier.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda t-elle en le voyant rire.

\- Rien... On y va?

\- C'est bon, tu l'as appelé ? demanda Natasha.

\- Oui... Je suppose que t'as entendus de toute façon...

\- Oui." dit-elle en riant.

Les agents descendirent déjeuner, il était déjà 8h, et Clint ne savait pas s'il était loin de son rendez-vous.

À table, ils prirent tout de même le temps de déjeuner. Et de discuter des marchés a suivre.

" Alors...

\- Et bien je vais rejoindre un groupe de jeune qui courent, annonça Clint.

\- Tu vas courir grosse patate? se moqua Nath.

\- Hey... Lança Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ça fait un bail que t'as pas couru. Ça fait un bail que tu fais plus de sport hors mis les entraînement au combat, lança t-elle.

\- Je sais... Mais c'est le seul point commun que j'ai avec lui alors je m'en sers, annonça Clint en grimaçant, il était clair que Clint n'avait pas couru, depuis des lustres et qu'il allait morfler.

\- D'accord. Bon, je vais voir pour louer une moto, ça sera mieux pour vous suivre. Mets tes lunettes. ajouta t-elle.

\- Oui. soupira Clint en se levant.

\- Et allume Ton micro, ajouta t-elle encore.

\- Oui madame, dit-il encore.

\- Je te laisse, je vais voir pour la moto. À toute." dit l'agent qui partie aussitôt.

Clint lui emboira lz pas, et alla se changer avant se regarder sur son GPS, où était cette rue. Il grimaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la rue était à 30 minutes de là, il était déjà 8h39. Il descendit les étages quatre à quatre, sauta dans un taxi et alla rejoindre Pietro, légèrement en retard.

Dans la voiture, Clint se mordait la joue, c'était sûre, il n'y arrivait jamais à l'heure. Il décida de lui envoyer un message

[ Désolé, je vais être un peu en retard. Lewis.]

[ Pas de soucis, je vous attend. Pietro.]

Lorsque Clint descendit de la voiture, il repéra, Pietro appuyé contre un poteau, les bras et les jambes croisées.

" Vraiment désolé, je pensais pas, que j'allais mettre autant de temps pour arriver. Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont déjà partis, c'est pas grave, lança Pietro en lui serrant la main Prêt ?" demanda Pietro en détaillant l'agent de la tête au pied.

Clint acquiesça, puis les hommes commencèrent a courir en petite foulée. Les garçons auraient pu rattraper les autres facilement, mai ils sembleraient que tous deux restaient à la même allure pour ne rester qu'à deux.

"Alors comment s'est passé votre soirée ? demanda Pietro qui semblait même pas essoufflé.

\- Bien, et vous? Ça a été a votre asso? retourna Clint qui crachait un peu ses poumons.

\- Ça va, on a bien travaillé. Ma sœur vous passe le bonjour au fait, lança Pietro.

\- Oh... Vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma part également."

_(" Demande lui ce qu'il a fait chez les x-bolt?")_ annonça Natasha qui fit sursauter Clint. Depuis quand elle écoutait leur conversations ? Où était elle d'ailleurs?

" Qu'avez vous fait au juste? A votre asso? demanda tout se même Clint.

\- Oh. On a travaillé sur un projet, on voudrait organiser un spectacle, l'informa Pietro.

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum hum... acquiesca le jeune homme.

\- Quels genre de spectacle?

\- On ne sait pas encore. C'est juste un prétexte social, beaucoup d'entre eux se referment sur eux. C'est un moyen pour qu'ils s'extériorisent. ajouta Pietro alors que Clint souriait et écoutait chaque parole prononcées.

\- C'est une super bonne idée. Vraiment.

_( " Reviens sur Iron Man ou sur Loki." ) _ajouta encore la veuve noire.

\- Votre ami était présent? demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Quel ami?

\- Monsieur Laufeyson, précisa Clint.

\- Oh non, il valide seulement, il doit m'appeler cet après midi, pour les budgets, l'informa t-il.

\- Il compte financer votre projet? demanda Clint qui commençait a mal respirer.

\- Seulement s'il est viable, lui dit le jeune homme.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, allez, arrêtons de parler, on va avoir un point de côté sinon, lança Pietro, mais trop tard, Clint avait déjà un pont de cité depuis au moins 5 minutes.

\- Ouais, déjà que je crache mes poumons." répondit-il en riant jaune.

Pietro rit et accéléra un peu le pas, Clint tenta de suivre son rythme malgres tout.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier deux fois par semaine, car je n'ai pas beaucoup d'avance et je manque de temps pour écrire en ce moment. En attendant voici tout de même une suite.

* * *

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 05

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Au bout d'une heure de cardio, Clint n'en pouvait plus, mais le cachait amplement. Natasha, planquée, on ne saivait où, l'avait bien remarqué, elle le connaissait par cœur son clintounet, et n'avait cessé de la chambrer durant tout son training. Clint fut heureux de constater qu'un petit groupe s'était formé près d'une montagne. Tandis que quelques-un faisaient des étirements d'autre étaient au sol, complètement épuisés, il n'était vraisemblablement pas le seul a cracher ses poumons. "Ce sont des membres de ton groupe?

\- Oui. On fait souvent une pause arrivé ta la montagne avant de la gavir, l'informa Pietro alors que Clint s'était liquéfié a l'Entente de sa phrase.

\- Parce qu'on va gravir cette montagne?!" lâcha t-il alors qu'il entendait rire Natasha dans son oreillette.

Pietro rit ouvertement, alors qu'ils arriverent au niveau du reste du groupe.

" Ben alors... lâcha l'un d'entre eux.

\- Désolé... marmonna Clint.

\- Il n'est pas d'ici, il est en vacance,annonça Pietro en défendant son nouvel ami.

\- En Sokovie? demanda encore un autre homme.

\- Je suis sensé être en voyage d'affaire" pouffa Clint.

Pietro éclata de rire aussi.

" Ah oui, j'oubliais.

\- Lewis, c'est ça? demanda un homme qui s'avança vers Clint en lui serrant la main.

\- Matthew ! lâcha Clint.

_(" Mathias...") Soupira Natasha._

\- Mathias, rectifia l'homme.

\- Matthias, désolé, se reprit Clint alors que Pietro allait voir les autres et les remotiver.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Pietro? demanda Matthias.

\- Euh.. non, depuis avant hier, dit seulement Clint.

\- Vous vous êtes rencontré où? demanda l'homme ensuite.

\- A une soirée de bienfaisance.

\- Celle de Loki... lâcha l'homme en le regardant de biais.

\- Oui..." affirma Clint.

L'homme grimaça, et Clint comprit que ce Matthias n'avait pas l'air d'aimer Laufeyson.

" Vous avez l'air de ne pas apprécier monsieur Laufeyson, déclara Clint.

\- Il est trop gentil pour être honnête, répondit Matthias, Clint en pu le contredire, il grimaça tout en confirmant.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi. Vous pensez qu'on profite de Pietro? demanda Clint.

\- Comment ça?

\- Je sais pas... Il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affluence sur lui. dit seulement Clint.

_(" Continue Clint , c'est bien.") Ajouta Natasha. _

\- Et Pietro est plus qu'influencable, annonça Matthias.

\- Vous tenez beaucoup a lui" constata Clint.

Le garçon baissa la tête.

"Je tiens beaucoup a lui, c'est un peu normal, on est resté 9 mois ensemble, mais c'est du passé, ne vous inquiétez pas, Pietro est plus que célibataire, annonça l'homme alors que Clint ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Mais je... Euh... C'était pas...

\- Et il a l'air de beaucoup vous apprécier... Il ne vous aurez pas attendu 20 minutes pour aller courir si ce n'était pas le cas. Croyez moi. ajouta Matthias alors que Clint se sentit gêné et peiné de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un.

\- Matthias! Lewis!? Vous venez?! lança justement Pietro.

\- Bon c'est reparti, lâchait Matthias.

\- Je vais mourir, marmonna Clint.

_( " allez mon loukoum, tu peux y arriver!") lança Natash_a.

\- Ça va aller? demanda l'homme.

\- Et bien... J'en sais rien... dit seulement Clint.

\- Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable. Restez ici, Pietro ne vous en voudra pas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour l'impressionner, il l'est déjà, ajouta l'homme, Clint se mordit la joue. A quoi jouait il?

\- Je vais le faire," dit Clint bien décidé.

Le jeune acquiesça et accompagna Clint jusqu'à Pietro qui leur sourit à tout les deux. La montée fut rude, Pietro remarqua que Clint avait quelques difficultés, il l'aida a finir l'ascension en le motivant comme il le pouvait.

En haut, devant une magnifique vue, Clint se laissa choir a terre. Complément épuisé. Pietro le rejoignit et lui glissa une bouteille d'eau dans la main.

"Vous y êtes arrivé ! Félicitation, lança t-il.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé... Vous faites ça tous les jours? demanda Clint avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de boire quelques gorgées.

\- Non, on se fait ça une fois par semaine. Je cours seulement le matin, annonça le jeune.

\- Je devrais me remettre au sport, lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme. Gravir une montagne n'est pas vraiment du sport. Vous fumez? demanda le jeune.

\- Non, répondit seulement.

\- J'aurais cru, dit seulement Pietro alors que Natasha beugla sans son oreille.

_( " T'as repris la clope? Clint, arrête tes conneries..." )_

\- Je suis un ancien fumeur, avoua tout de même Clint.

\- C'est juste de l'endurance, bon, je vais aller voir les autres, reposez-vous, et respirez bien surtout," lança Pietro en se relevant.

Clint profita du calme, de la vue et de reprendre sa respiration. Il but quelques gorgées d'eau, puis fini par se lever et rejoindre les autres. Pietro ameuta la troupe, et ordonna de commencer la descente, qui se fit en marchant. C'était pour lui, une occasion de parler avec chacun des jeunes. Clint parla avec un jeune homme, qui était à la rue. Il devait être a peine majeur et se retrouvait déjà à la rue. Sans emploi, il vivait dans un foyer, il venait faire du sport une fois par semaine avec le groupe. Clint se dit que Pietro était une personne bien, s'il n'était pas là pour les motiver, chacun serait, il ne sait où, mais grâce à lui, tous ses jeunes se retrouvaient a courir et s'entraîner ensemble. Matthias se mit au niveau de Clint.

"Alors... Ça a été ?

\- Ça a été dur. C'est plus de mon âge, dit Clint en riant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas vieux, souligna le jeune homme.

\- Je suis pas tout jeune non plus, ajouta Clint.

\- Quel âge exactement ?

\- 41.

\- Ah oui quand même. Vous savez que... Pietro connait votre âge? demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Euh... Je ne pense pas. Vous pensez que... Je devrais le lui dire.? demanda tout se même Clint.

\- À vous de voir, vous connaissez le sien?

\- Euh... Non, avoua Clint en grimaçant.

\- 22... Mais il ne fait pas son âge, le défendit t-il.

\- C'est vrai, dit Clint en se tournant vers Pietro qui lui sourit en retour.

\- Vous êtes mignon tout les deux, acquiesça Matthias.

\- Arrêtez, c'est ce que n'arrête pas de me dire ma collègue, lâcha Clint en riant.

\- Elle a bien raison, approuva le jeune sokovien.

_(" J'aime bien ce gars, Dit lui que j'ai toujours raison." ) Dit Natasha. _

\- Je dirais qu'elle n'a pas toujours tort," lança Clint.

_(" J'ai jamais tort, Clint, tu le sais.")_

L'homme rit.

"Je reviens, dit-il ensuite en allant a l'arrière du groupe.

_( "Va rejoindre la cible Clint.") ordonna Natasha. _

\- Tu m'emmerde, Nat, et elle a un prénom la cible," marmonna Clint.

_( "Allez..." ) insista t'elle. _

Clint soupira et rejoignit Pietro dans le milieu du groupe, il discutait avec deux filles d'une vingtaine d'années.

" On arrive où en bas de la montagne? demanda Clint.

\- Au croisement, d'où nous sommes partis.

\- Ah oui? Et vous pensez que je peux trouver un taxi? demanda encore Clint.

\- Euhhh... J'en suis pas sûre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'arrangera, dit Pietro avant de lui faire un clin d'œil." Clint sentit ses joues rougir, il baissa la tête.

" D'accord...

\- Vous avez quelques chose de prévu aujourd'hui !? questionna Pietro, le regard lui aussi rivé sur la route.

\- Pas encore. Et vous? demanda Clint sans lever les yeux.

\- Non plus... Ça vous direz de déjeuner avec moi? osa demander Pietro.

\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Clint en levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Je connais un bon resto, typique d'ici, où la gastronomie sokovienne est a l'honneur, l'informa le jeune homme.

\- Et bien, je serais ravi d'y aller.

\- On pourrait aller visiter un peu la ville après si vous voulez, tenta le jeune.

\- D'accord, on fait ça," acquiesca Clint. Les hommes marchèrent silencieusement. Natasha fit sursauter Clint.

_( "Profite de lui parler de Iron Man, Hawkeye.") _

"Je voulais vous demander, comment ça se fait que Matthias et vous n'êtes plus ensemble? demanda finalement Clint.

_( "Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?")_

\- C'est une longue histoire, dit seulement Pietro.

\- J'ai le temps, je suis en vacance, lança Clint en riant."

Pietro rit.

"Je vous raconterai ça tout a l'heure, en attendant, je vais rassembler tout le monde. Matthias?! cria t-il vers le brun, un peu plus loin derrière eux.

\- Ouaip, dit-il en trottinant vers eux.

\- Tu pourrais raccompagner Lewis en même temps? demanda Pietro.

\- Où ça? demanda t-il a Clint.

\- Au Millenium, l'informa l'agent.

\- D'acc, je dépose Vladimira et Katka, au foyer et Julian, chez lui au passage, l'informa t-il à son tour.

\- Ok, merci. Bon, Lewis je vous appel après. Il faut que je raccompagne tout ce petit monde, dit-il en ouvrant la camionette.

\- D'accord a tout a l'heure, fit Clint en suivant Matthias vers la voiture."

Dans la voiture, Clint était entre deux filles, l'une d'entre elles, ne cessait de lui sourire. Tandis que l'homme devant avait l'air de faire la gueule. Ils s'arrêtent devant le foyer, et déposèrent les filles, puis ce fut au tour de Clint qui rejoignit sa collègue dans leur chambre.

" T'aurais dû rebondir Clint, lança Nath en soupirant.

\- Rebondir sur quoi? demanda seulement l'agent du KGB.

\- Sur Tony, sur les x-bolt, on est là pour ça Clint.

\- C'est bon... Tu voulais que je me rapproche de Pietro, et bien voilà c'est fait. Je lui poserais plus de question plus tard, quand il me fera confiance, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Tu rigoles... Il est love, s'amusa de dire Nat, en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est bon Nat, je peux aller sous la douche? lui demanda t-il, lasse de ses questions.

\- Oui, je t'en prie."

Clint passa sous la douche, le jet brûlant, lui faisait tant de bien. Ses muscles étaient endoloris, et tendu. Le sport intensif n'était plus de son âge, vraiment. Il profita de l'absence de sa collègue, parti il ne sait où, pour s'allonger sur le lit et se reposer un peu, mais ce fut de courte durée, puisqu'il reçu un appel de Pietro. Clint ouvrit un œil et sourit lorsqu'il vit le numéro de Pietro s'afficher.

"Lewis? dit de suite le jeune homme.

\- Pietro?

\- Je suis en bas de votre hôtel, l'informa aussitôt le jeune.

\- Ah... Et bien j'arrive.

\- À tout de suite."

Clint envoie un message a Natasha, et s'équipa d'une oreillette et de son pendentif, sans oublier sa montre qui lui servait de micro, il rejoignit le jeune sokovien en bas de l'hôtel.

Le jeune avait l'air en pleine forme, ce n'était pas le cas de Clint qui avait mal partout. Il était déjà presque 13h, et les garçons s'en allèrent près de l'hôtel, dans un restaurant aux spécialités sokovienne.

Cet homme face à lui, Clint souriait. Il avait beau être beaucoup plus jeune que lui, il n'en était pas moins séduisant. Ce n'était pas tellement son physique, qui lui plaisait, mais plutôt la façon dont il le regardait, la façon dont il lui souriait. Clint commençait a être charmé par ce garçon d'à peine 22 ans.

Durant tout le repas, ils ne parlerent que de sport, d'ascension de montagne, et de son groupe de jeunes qu'il entourait. Il était 14h30 lorsqu'ils se retirerent du restaurant, Clint fut surpris que Natasha n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Ne serait ce que pour commenter quoique se soit. C'en était inquiétant. En allant vers une boutique de souvenirs, alors que Pietro leur prenait une boisson, Clint profita pour appeler sa collègue.

" Natalia?

\- Lewis? Où tu es? semanda t-elle.

\- Oh euh... Avec Pietro. T'étais parti où?

\- Manger. Tu dormais tellement bien que je t'ai laissé. Tu es où là? Tu fais quoi? demanda t-elle ensuite.

\- En centre ville. On va faire quelques boutique avec Pietro.

\- Il nous entends? demanda la femme.

\- Non.

\- Quelle rue, exactement?

\- Rue Kaufman.

\- D'accord, je me rapproche de vous. À toute.

\- Ouais... Clint raccrocha alors que Pietro revint vers lui.

\- Merci, dit Clint en acceptant le café a emporter.

\- Alors... Vous avez appelé votre collègue?

\- Ouais, elle était pas là quand je me suis réveillé.

\- Vous vous êtes endormi?

\- Vous m'avez épuisé, lâcha Clint en riant.

\- D'accord. Allons-y, c'est par là. Les deux hommes marchèrent tranquillement devant les magasins. Clint s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux, entra et acheta quelques babioles. Alors que les garçons se dirigeaient vers une autre boutique, Clint proposa de se tutoyer, ça ne ferait que les rapprocher d'autant plus. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait se rapprocher de lui d'avantage, c'était surtout qu'il voulait clore cette mission. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de savoir si Tony était en danger. C'était l'unique raison. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la boutique, le jeune homme reçu un appel, au même moment Natasha faisait savoir qu'elle était le coin.

_("Clint, je vous vois. Il appelle qui?")_

Clint sourit, mais ne pu répondre. Il s'éloigna doucement afin de laisser Pietro répondre et Chuchota.

_" J'en sais rien. Je me rapproche. " _

" D'accord... D'accord.. et bien... Oui. J'arrive. Lança le jeune. Clint sourit alors qu'il raccrocha. Je suis désolé, je devoir y aller.

\- Ah... D'accord... fit Clint en grimaçant.

\- On a besoin de moi a l'asso, fit Pietro gêné de délaisser une fois plus, Clint.

_( "Ne le laisse pas filer Clint.")_

\- Oh... D'accord... Je comprends... Je... Et bien.. je vais y aller, dut Clint en regardant le nom de la rue.

\- Vous... Tu... Tu veux m'accompagner ? proposa le jeune et Clint fut soulagé qu'il le fasse.

\- À ton asso?

\- Oui.

\- Euh Pourquoi pas."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, hello, bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi a avancer un peu sur la fic. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant. N'hésitez a me faire part de vos remarques, j'en prendrais bien note.

Bonne lecture, bisous, Aline.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 06

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

En arrivant dans les locaux, Pietro présenta Clint à quelques membres présents, notamment Iron Man.

" Bonjour, Edward, se présenta t-il.

\- Lewis, se présenta Clint. Monsieur Laufeyson," ajouta t-il.

Clint détailla ce Edward, il était connu au KGB, mais Clint ne l'avait jamais vu face a face.

" Ah bonjour. Monsieur! Rappelez-moi votre nom, dit Loki.

\- Callum. Lewis Callum, dit Clint.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Ed, tu peux nous ramener quelques chose a boire? demanda Loki a son amant.

\- Bien-sure, vous buvez quoi? demanda le brun.

\- Euh... Un verre d'eau ça ira.

\- Je t'amène un Martini ? demanda Tony avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais vous accompagner. Lança Pietro en suivant Tony vers le bar.

_(" Attaque Clint. C'est le moment ou jamais.")_

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes le président de cette association? dit Clint.

\- Oui. Je suppose que c'est Pietro qui vous la dit.

\- Oui. C'est un beau projet de monter ce genre d'association. Ça fait du bien de voir que des gens pensent encore au plus démunies. Vous êtes sokovien? demanda soudainement Clint.

\- Norvégien, rectifia le brun aux cheveux long.

\- Ah, je me disais bien, vous n'aviez pas le physique d'un sokovien, dit Clint.

\- Quel est le physique d'un sokovien?

\- Quel physique n'ont-ils pas plutôt.? dit Clint en riant.

\- J'ai entendu dire par un bénéficiaire que vous avez participé à la sortie de ce matin? demanda Loki en regardant Clint de biais, le dedévisageant légèrement.

\- Oui, et j'en suis lessivé ! Comment fait-il pour enchaîner tout ça? lui demanda t-il avant de se retourner vers Pietro qui lui souriait au loin.

\- Pietro est un sportif de haut niveau.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas.

\- C'est un bon garçon, ajouta Loki.

\- J'en n'en doute pas.

\- Et voilà, lança Tony en déposant les boissons sur la table.

\- Pietro, suivez-moi, lança Loki en se levant, alors que Clint détaillait l'homme face à lui.

\- Bien, monsieur, j'arrive Lewis.

\- Prend ton temps." souffla Clint en souriant.

Un silence s'immisça entre les deux hommes restant a table. Clint regardait la table, Tony le dévisageait.

" Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez Pietro et vous? demanda soudainement Tony.

\- Non depuis la soirée de charité. Vous n'y était pas d'ailleurs, c'est dommage, lança Clint pour faire comprendre a Tony qui il était.

_( " Parle lui du projet Jarvis, il comprendra que tu es du KGB.") _

\- Jarvis. Marmonna Clint.

\- Pardon?

\- On me dit de vous dire Jarvis, réitéra Clint.

\- D'accord, je n'étais pas sûr. Alors... Vous avez découvert quelques chose? retourna t-il.

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- Il a des doutes, de gros doutes, lança le brun.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais ... Je suis pas sûre que vous soyez en danger, l'informa Clint, Tony fronça regarda autour de lui, puis dit.

\- Méfiez-vous d'eux, ils nous mènent en bateau, lança t'il alors que Clint constata qu'il ne portait pas d'oreillettes, enfin du moins, il ne l'avait décelé.

\- Vous ne portez pas de... D'oreillettes?

\- Je travaille en solo, pourquoi j'en aurais? Et puis Loki n'est pas dupe. D'ailleurs, vous devriez éviter d'en porter en sa présence, le conseilla Stark.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de le rencontrer aujourd'hui, c'est Pietro qui m'y a emmené de lui-même.

\- Il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit aussi que. Vous lui plaisait beaucoup, lança Tony.

\- Vous êtes gay? lui demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Mon personnage l'est, répondit seulement le brun.

\- Comment faites-vous? Pour être un autre, demanda Pietro.

\- C'est mon job, et puis ça va faire deux ans... Je m'y habitue, glissa l'homme en se laissant tomber sur son dossier.

\- Loki vous aime beaucoup, déclara Clint.

\- Je sais.

\- Il vous fait confiance. C'est ce que Pietro m'a dit. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait que vous, qu'il ne jurait que par vous. Vous l'aimez ? demanda tout de même Barton.

\- Je ne le déteste pas. Il y a une partie de sa personnalité qui me plaît, avoua cependant Tony.

\- J'arrive pas à me détacher. J'ai du mal a jouer le jeu, avoua Clint.

\- Ne vous mettez pas de barrière. Ne pensez pas comme vous, pensez comme le ferait Lewis. Si Lewis existerait comme réagirait-il? Je vais essayer de vous faire entrer dans le cercle. Loki est méfiant, mais peut-être que Pietro l'est moins. Je suis sûre que vous arriverez a le berner plus facilement que moi avec Loki, il est vraiment coriace. Ne vous posez pas trop de question Lewis, je suis sûr que Pietro aussi vous aime," dit-il en changeant de ton.

Clint ne comprit pas la référence et lança seulement un

"Quoi?

\- Ed, arrête de jouer les entremetteur ça ne te ressemble pas, lança Loki, derrière Clint, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Bon tout est réglé, il ne reste plus qu'à monter les activités. Pietro, Wanda et Julian s'en chargeront, déclara t-il ensuite.

\- Ça va aller? Ça fait beaucoup de travail pour trois personnes. Je peux vous donner un coup de main, proposa Tony.

\- Oh... Quelle gentillesse, déclara Loki un peu surpris.

\- Vous avez déjà réfléchi a ce que vous allez faire? demanda Tony.

\- Pas encore, avoua Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Tu m'avais pas parlé de théâtre?" lança Tony en fronçant les yeux.

Décidément, tout deux se méfiait de l'un, l'autre.

" Si, mais quoi? Et puis je suppose qu'il faut des droits d'auteur non? répondit Pietro.

\- Je suis pas sûre, mais bon, inventer une pièce pourrait-être plus bénéfique, lança Loki.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesca Pietro a nouveau souriant.

\- Vous en pensez quoi vous? demanda Tony a Clint.

\- Euh .. si le but est faire en sorte que les jeunes s'ouvrent aux autres, l'invention de toute pièce, serait plus judicieux c'est sure, affirma t-il lui aussi.

\- Dans quoi travaillez-vous déjà? questionna Loki.

\- La mode. Le prêt à porter féminin, précisa t-il.

\- Ah, oui, je m'en souviens, lâcha Loki avant de boire son martini cul sec.

\- Tu pourrais faire nos costumes, enfin, nous conseiller du moins. Lança Pietro, maintenant très excité par les préparatifs.

\- Natalia serait plus qualifiée pour ça mais bon, lâcha Clint, mal a l'aise.

\- Sauf que c'est à toi que je demande, lança le jeune en souriant amplement a Clint qui lui répondit par un sourire gêné.

\- Et bien si je peux t'aider, je le ferais.

\- Combien de temps restez-vous en Sokovie? semanda Loki.

\- Deux semaines. Après, je sais pas, on est venu pour faire une étude de marché pour éventuellement ouvrir une boutique, dit seulement Clint.

\- Vous vous êtes porté volontaire pour venir ici? demanda Tony.

\- Natalia s'est portée volontaire, moi je l'ai suivi, elle est ma meilleure amie, et je voulais visiter le pays. Et pour l'instant je regrette rien, dit-il ensuite en regardant Pietro dans les yeux. Celui ci baissa le regard et rougit un peu.

\- Bien, on va pas vous retenir plus longtemps, lança Loki en se levant.

\- On y va? dit Tony surpris.

\- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à la banque, et tu dois passer chez le coiffeur, lui rappela le norvégien.

\- On devrait se faire un repas a quatre un de ses jours, c'est rare que des gens comme nous se rencontrent, lança Tony, alors que Loki fronça les yeux vers lui.

\- Comment ça? Comme nous quoi?

\- Tu sais bien chéri, je t'expliquerai dans la voiture, bonne journée les garçons," ajouta Tony en plaquant sa main sur les reins du grand brun.

Loki et Tony parti, Clint respira a nouveau.

" Il a l'air sympa, lança t-il.

\- Hummm... J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas sincère, lâcha tout de même le jeune.

\- Il a pourtant l'air de l'être.

\- Hum... Bon, que veux tu faire? demanda le jeune.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi? Wanda a fait les courses je devrais avoir de quoi boire un thé ou un café, proposa le jeune. Clint fit surpris de l'invitation.

\- Euh... Ok, pourquoi pas, et puis j'en ai un peu marre de crapahuter, j'ai trop mal aux jambes,se plaignit Clint en riant.

\- Attend demain, "lâcha Pietro en riant alors qu'il se levait.

Ce fut a pied, que le duo rejoignit l'appartement de ce dernier. La route fut silencieuse, seul quelques regard en catimini les trahissaient. Les rues étaient bondées de monde, de nombreux magasins étaient ouvert. Pietro aimait ce quartier, il le trouvait vivant. Clint semblait apprécier tout autant la ville. C'était assez sympathique.

Pietro se stoppa face a une supérette, il prit la porte sur le côté, et fit entrer Clint. L'agent grimpa les deux étages a pieds, puis se stoppa sur le palier, alors que Pietro lui ouvrit la porte.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand. Il était muni d'une kitchenette, fermée par un muret, d'une pièce à vivre, et deux portes qui laissaient présumer a une chambre et une salle de bain. Pietro enleva sa veste et l'accrocha sur un porte manteau, sur l'une des deux portes puis fit asseoir Clint sur le canapé.

"Un café ? proposa le jeune alors que Clint regardait autour de lui, la décoration style Londres autour de lui.

\- Tu aimes Londres? demanda Clint en détaillant les objets aux couleurs britanniques.

\- Ma sœur, elle aimerait faire ses études là bas, répondit Pietro.

\- C'est une ville sympa, j'y ai été deux ou trois fois. J'aime bien aussi. Et toi? Tu rêverais de quel pays?

\- J'aime ma Sokovie, répondit seulement le jeune.

_(" Ça c'est fait, suivant." )_ S'amusait se dire Nath.

\- D'accord, " dit Clint qui chercha un autre sujet de conversation.

Le jeune se retourna vers Clint tout souriant.

" Je dis pas, c'est vrai, j'aimerai aller aux États Unis, mais j'aime quand même ma Sokovie, ajouta encore le jeune.

\- D'accord, je comprend. J'aime mon pays aussi mais je kifferais aller au Japon, lança Clint.

\- Ah oui? dit le jeune étonné de cette révélation.

\- Oui, juste pour les enseignements aux arts martiaux et tout, ce sont les meilleurs.

\- Je me doute oui. Tu veux du lait?

\- Non, pas de lait, pas de sucre, ajouta Clint.

\- Des petits gâteaux? proposa tout de même le jeune.

\- Je suis au régime," lança Clint en grimaçant.

_(" Mon loukoum préféré. ")_ Se moqua Nath.

Pietro rit et se retourna.

" Moi aussi de toute façon.

\- Tu veux perdre quoi? Un os? T'es épais comme un câble de frein a main! rétorqua Clint.

\- Merci!

\- Non, mais t'as rien a perdre, t'es parfait," se reprit-il alors que Pietro sourit en coin et emmena tout de même des gâteaux.

Clint attrapa la tasse que le jeune lui tendit.

" C'est toi où ta sœur qui joue de la guitare?

\- Ma sœur. Elle c'est la musique, moi c'est le sport, déclara Pietro en mélangeant son café, avec du lait et du sucre.

\- Chacun son truc, marmonna seulement Clint.

\- Exactement, souffla le jeune en pleine admiration devant Clint."

Les garçons poufferent de rire par nervosité.

_(" Bon, tu vas continuer a lui faire les yeux doux, où on peut passer a autre chose? ")_ Lança Black widow

Clint se mordu la lèvre à l'entente de la voix russe dans son oreille. Il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Il chercha un moment un sujet de conversation qui pourrait faire avancer l'affaire. Rien ne lui vint en tête. Il décida de parler de pouvoir magique et/ou psychique.

"Tiens, c'est, c'est bizarre, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, déclara Clint.

\- De quoi? sit le jeune.

\- Cette scène là. Moi buvant un café dans un appart, avec un charmant jeune homme, c'est comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça. Ça te fait jamais ça toi!? demanda subtilment Clint.

\- Si... Mais bon, dit seulement le jeune en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu crois pas en ces conneries là c'est ça? demanda Clint qui reposa sa tasse sur la table basse.

\- Pas trop, avoua Pietro.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens avec des dons surnaturels, affirma Clint d'un ton sérieux, Pietro rit. Te moques pas, lança Clint en riant lui aussi.

\- Je me moque pas, j'y crois pas c'est tout, dit le jeune en déposant lui aussi sa tasse.

\- Regarde, toi, tu as un don, chuchota Clint en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

\- Quel don?! dit le jeune en fronçant les yeux. De quoi tu parles?" lança le jeune légèrement sur la défensive.

Clint eut la confirmation que Pietro savait quelques chose sur ces humain optimisés, c'était sûre.

_("Bien joué, c'est sûre, il en sait bien plus qu'il ne le dit. Ça se voit.") _Confirma t-elle aussi.

\- Et bien, tu... Bafouilla t-il, il glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, par nervosité. Tu m'as ensorcelé, murmura Clint alors que le jeune semblait se détendre a nouveau.

_(" Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Clint, fais pas ça. ")_ Lança la rousse en entendant ses grandes phrases.

\- C'est mignon, avoua le jeune.

_(" Un conseil, mets de la distance entre lui et toi. "_) Déclara la veuve noire, comprenant que Clint draguait ouvertement le jeunot.

\- Tu l'es aussi," répondit Clint alors que leurs bouche se rapprochaient dangeureusement. Clint ne savait pas s'il devait le faire. S'il devait embrasser ce jeune homme. Ou bien, laisser de la distance entre eux comme lui avait conseillé Nath.

" Quoi? dit le jeune.

\- Mignon, dit Clint alors qu'il venait de prendre la décision de passer le pas, mais la jumelle de celui ci, ne les laissa pas profiter d'un baiser lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de l'entrée.

\- Oh pardon... je ne fais que passer,* dit-elle alors que les hommes se reculaient tout deux.

Clint attrapa son café et but une longue rasade, alors que Pietro prit un petit gâteau.

" Reste là, soeurette, tu nous dérange pas, " tenta de dire le sokovien, mais sa jumelle ne resta pas et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Clint sourit timidement tandis que le plus jeune des deux s'affala a nouveau dans le canapé. Il se pencha légèrement, prenant appuie sur le genou de Clint pour attraper la télécommande de la télé. Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Clint. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet là? Avait-il ce genre de don? Celui qui envoûte les gens. Clint sentit battre son cœur a toute allure. Et bizarrement, il aimait l'effet de la main de Pietro posée sur son genou. C'était incroyablement bon.

Le jeune alluma la télé et zappa quelques chaînes sans enlever la main de son genou. Clint le détailla un moment, il semblait mal à l'aise, anxieux ou alors il s'ennuyait. Il se retourna a nouveau vers Clint.

"Tu veux re veux un café ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini celui-ci, répondit seulement Clint.

\- Il va être froid, chuchota seulement le jeune.

\- J'aime le café sous toute ses formes, dit Clint en répondant a son sourire.

\- D'accord," dit le jeune en souriant tout en retirant sa main pour attraper sa tasse.

Clint se demanda quant a lui, s'il devait tenter quelques chose. Le jeune semblait se rapprocher, faire un pas en avant et lui ne faisait rien. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Natasha sans son oreille.

_(" Attaque à nouveau sur les dons, Clint. ")_

\- Ta sœur est très discrète, elle s'enferme souvent dans sa chambre? demanda Clint.

\- Quelques fois, répondit seulement le jeune en se retournant vers lui.

\- Elle est timide? demanda Clint encore.

\- Pas vraiment." Le jeune remonta une jambe sur le canapé, pour être face a Clint.

" Elle a l'air très a l'écoute, ajouta seulement Clint.

\- Hum hum... fit le jeune."

Un slong silence s'immisça, Pietro s'assit a nouveau correctement et fini son café d'une traite, Clint le copia et fit de même.

"Elle t'intéresse ? demanda soudainement Pietro dans lever les yeux de sa tasse.

\- Qui ça?

\- Ma sœur, murmura Pietro.

\- Il me semble que je t'ai déjà dit que non," répondit Clint et pu voir un faible sourire sur les lèvres du jeune.

Clint sourit a cette image. Il n'était nullement intéressé par Wanda et le jeune l'avait bien comprit.

" D'accord, " dit finalement Pietro alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.


	7. Chapter 7

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 07

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

La jolie Wanda pénétra encore dans la pièce. Clint sourit à la femme. Elle était très jolie, très agréable a regarder. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit sa cible, ça aurait été plus facile pour l'apprivoiser. Pas sûre qu'elle aurait été aussi ouverte que Pietro. Une main sur la cuisse de Clint lui fit détourner le regard, il s'accrocha au bleu perçant du jeune homme. Clint se demanda si c'était elle qui posait la main sur sa cuisse, est ce que l'effet serait aussi intense? Clint sourit à Pietro, a présent, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait plus à faire autrement que de lui sourire.

" T'es passé à l'asso? demanda la jeune femme en se préparant un chocolat.

\- Euh.. oui. Et toi?

\- Oui, j'en viens. Bon, un chocolat et j'y vais, lâcha la châtain.

\- Tu vas où? demanda tout de même le sokovien.

\- T'occupe, lâcha seulement la femme."

Le jeune grimaça.

" D'accord. Tu m'en fais un? tenta Pietro.

\- Piet'... soupira t-elle.

\- S'il te plaît soeurette, insista t-il."

La femme se retourna vers eux.

" Voulez-vous quelque chose? proposa t-elle tout de même à Clint.

\- Oh, euh. Je veux bien un café, s'il-vous-plaît madame, lança Clint.

\- Madame! Elle a mon âge! pouffa Pietro.

\- Et bien, je t'appellerai monsieur dorénavant. Plaisantait Clint."

Pietro pouffa de rire.

"Jeune homme se serait plus approprié." ajouta Pietro.

La femme se retourna sur eux, sourit à Clint un instant puis fronça les yeux. Son regard electrifia Clint sur place. Que se passait-il?

" Tiens, j'y vais de suite finalement, lança t-elle en déposant son chocolat sur la table basse.

\- Euh... Ok," dit Pietro prit au dépourvu, il grimaça puis reporta son regard vers clint.

Doucement et il lui attrapa la main. Leur doigts s'entrelacerent instinctivement. Même Clint avait serré ses doigts sans se poser de question. La sokovienne déposa le café les regardant à tour de rôle, puis s'en alla en murmurant un "au-revoir monsieur" presque inaudible.

" Ta sœur n'approuve pas, murmura Clint.

\- Approuver quoi? demanda Pietro.

\- Le fait que.. enfin... ton homosexualité, chuchota Clint, très mal a l'aise soudainement.

\- Oh! Si ... Ma sœur est quelque peu lunatique des fois. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle doit avoir des soucis, dit le jeune en haussant les épaules.

\- Des soucis? Quels genre de souci?"

Pietro rit.

"Je sais pas, peut-être que sa coiffeuse a raté sa coiffure, ou sa manucure est en congé. Ou alors, elle a vu une robe trop chère." plaisanta Pietro.

Clint sourit a nouveau, peux être que son comportement était normal finalement.

"D'accord.

\- Ne t'en fais, chuchota le jeune en se retournant face à Clint.

\- Je m'en fais pas..." chuchota Clint en réponse. .

Le jeune humidifia ses lèvres tandis que l'un l'autre se regardaient intensément. On sentait comme une alchimie entre les hommes mais le sort s'acharnait contre eux alors qu'ils se rapprochaient doucement pour enfin sceller leurs lèvres, le téléphone de Pietro sonna. Le jeune parut hésiter a répondre mais fini par décroché en soupirant.

" Loki... Euh... Oui. Je.. dit le jeune, il posa sa main sur le combiné puis Chuchota vers Clint. Lewis, tu es libre ce soir?

\- Pour? demanda Clint.

\- Dîner avec Monsieur laufeyson, lui apprit Pietro.

\- Euh... Seulement lui et moi? beugea Clint.

\- Avec Edward Et moi, accessoirement, plaisanta le jeune.

\- J'aime bien les accessoires,plaisanta a son tour Clint, accompagné d'un clin d'oeil. Je suis libre, ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- C'est d'accord... Ok... A toute a l'heure, dit le jeune avant de raccrocher. Loki viendra te chercher a ton hôtel, lui apprit-il.

\- Oh d'accord... Je ferais mieux d'y aller alors, pour prendre une douche et me changer, et accessoirement, prévenir Natalia, plaisanta a nouveau Clint.

\- D'accord... dit le jeune alors que Clint se levait. Je te raccompagne?

\- Ne prend pas cette peine. Je vais retrouver mon chemin, dit Clint alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Le jeune ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

\- A ce soir alors, chuchota le jeune.

\- A ce soir. Bisous." ajouta Clint.

Le jeune sourit timidement et referma la porte. Clint descendit les étages quatre a quatre. Il avait 1 heure et demie pour rejoindre l'hôtel, se préparer et préparer la mission aussi.

.

* * *

Arrivé a l'hôtel, Clint s'engouffra dans la salle de bain, il prit une bonne douche, puis sortir de la pièce une serviette autour de ses hanches.

" Alors don Juan!

\- Alors quoi? demanda Clint en sortant son smoking du placard.

\- T'as fini de tchatcher ? demanda t-elle en enlaçant Clint.

\- Rho c'est bon, il faut bien que m'intègre non? Bon par contre j'ai parler avec Tony, et il ne porte aucune oreillette, aucun Mirco. Loki est perspicace apparemment, dit Clint en sortant un caleçon et des chaussettes de sa valise alors que Natasha passait ses mains sur le buste de Clint

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda Clint.

\- Bah... Je te prends dans mes bras." dit-elle suprise de sa réaction.

Clint soupira et enleva les bras de son buste.

"Tu peux m'écouter cinq minutes?

\- Euh. Oui, je t'écoute, dit t-elle en grimaçant.

\- L'oreillette, c'est mort, il va la détecter, le micro ça passe, la caméra, j'en sais rien. Tu trouve pas qu'on l'a voit trop? demanda -'il en sortant une chemise blanche.

\- Je trouve pas, franchement si on le sait pas, ça passe, dit-elle.

\- Ok, dit-il en emmenant toutes ses affaires dans la mini salle de bain.

\- Et comment on se joint? Non parce que sans oreillette ça va être dur, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce exiguë.

\- Écoute, je vais pas risquer de tout faire foirer pour une oreillette, Tony en a pas, il s'en sort non? Et puis il sera là, donc je suis pas seul. Je suis même d'avis a rien mettre, pas de micro, pas d'oreillettes, pas de caméra, dit-il en s'asseyant sur la couverture afin de mettre ses chaussettes.

\- Tu plaisante là? Il est hors de question Clint, dit la femme en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Quoi t'as pas confiance en moi?

\- Bien sure que si! C'est en ce Pietro et ce Loki que j'ai pas confiance, lâcha la rousse.

\- Je sais pas pour quelles raisons il m'a invité. Si ça se trouve c'est un leurre, il veut peut-être savoir si je suis un agent.

\- Et oui, et justement, comment je peux savoir si ça va du coup? Hein? Si tu as rien comment on fait? Explique moi! s'énerva la russe.

\- Soit, j'ai tout l'attirail et il me piste, soit j'ai rien, il y a rien a pisté. Soit j'ai rien, il me piste et Tony te contact, j'en sais rien. Tony est là Nat, t'inquiète pas. dit-il en soupirant.

\- Je te file quand même, dit-elle déterminée.

\- File moi quand même, céda Clint.

\- Juste le micro. S'il te plaît. Tu le dis toi aussi, il se voit pas du tout.

\- D'accord. Bon, tu me laisses m'habiller! demanda Clint toujours assis sur la cuvette des toilettes.

\- Oh pardon, je savais pas que tu étais redevenu pudique avec moi," lâcha la femme en sortant de la pièce.

Clint soupira et commença a se préparer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mal parlé a Nath, mais parfois elle était fatiguante et très tactile. Il n'avait jamais rien dit jusqu'à présent, mais elle en abusait parfois. Il sortir de la salle de bain en grimaçant.

\- Désolé de t'avoir mal parlé, murmura t-il en remettant sa montre au poignet.

\- C'est rien. Bon... Vu que t'as pas d'oreillettes, je vais te briefer pour les questions que tu dois poser, et les sujets à aborder."

Clint acquiesça, s'assit sur le lit et écoutait minutieusement les instructions de sa meilleure amie.

Ce fut a 19h30 tapante que Clint descendit au bas de l'hôtel, son cœur battait la chamade, il ne savait pas pourquoi son cœur battait aussi fort. Il n'était pas habitué a être en infiltration, il était l'exécuteur en règle général, pas un agent espion. Il préférait largement tuer de sang froid que de jouer l'espion.

Une voiture vint se garer juste devant lui et un homme en sortit, Clint fut étonné que Loki lui avait envoyé un chauffeur. Lorsque l'homme ouvrit la porte arrière, il fut accueilli par sa cible, une rose à la main.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'accueillir en personne, déclara Clint en s'engouffrant dans l'habitacle.

\- Loki a payé la course, engagé le chauffeur et le portier, moi j'ai juste acheté une rose," dit le jeune, en lui tendant la rose.

Clint la saisit entre ses doigts.

"Merci, c'est mignon, dit-il gêné.

\- Je sais pas si j'ai choisi la bonne couleur,dit le sokovien alors que Clint humait l'odeur exquise.

\- C'est la bonne, tu as très bien choisi, le rassura t-il alors qu'il cassait la tige de la rose et la glissait dans la poche de son costard.

\- Je m'y connais pas en fleur, avoua le jeune.

\- Moi non plus, mais mes parents avaient des rosiers, et ma voisine était fleuriste, alors que je connais les couleurs des roses, avoua à son tour Clint.

\- Ah oui? J'ai hésité avec une blanche, déclara Pietro en grimaçant.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas," dit Clint en souriant, tout en attrapant la main du jeune dans la sienne.

Il fallait bien que Clint passe la seconde ou le jeune commencerait a se poser ses questions sur ses véritables intentions.

" Que représente le rouge? demanda Pietro, ne lâchant pas le regard du châtain clair.

\- L'amour, déclara Clint premièrement. Une rose rouge signifie le coup de foudre, ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- J'ai vraiment bien choisi alors, murmura le jeune complètement sous le charme de l'agent.

\- Oui. Quoique la rose blanche signifie le coup de cœur, alors tu ne te serais pas trompé de beaucoup, si tu avais choisi la rose blanche, déclara encore Clint.

\- La Rose Rose? demanda encore le jeune homme.

\- Pas de rose rose entre nous, chuchota Clint.

\- D'accord... Dit le jeune en pouffant de rire ne sachant pas ce que le rose signifiait.

\- Je me sens comme un con du coup, je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Déclara Clint en grimaçant.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre," chuchota Pietro.

Clint baissa les yeux, puis rit nerveusement, Bien-sure qu'il avait quelque chose à lui offrir, mais il n'osait toujours pas faire le premier pas, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas franchir le pas, ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner un baiser, c'était juste qu'il appréhendait le fait d'embrasser un homme, plus particulière lui.

Le trajet fut court, Clint se retrouva à nouveau dans la banlieue chic, face a ce manoir gigantesque. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il était rentré a pied, et c'était fait passer pour un invité retardé, cette fois ci, il remontait l'allée en limousine et était bel et bien invité par Loki en personne.

La porte s'ouvrit, un employé les reçut, Pietro ne lâcha pas la main de Clint, Loki et Tony les accueillirent en haut des marches.

" Bienvenue monsieur Callum, Annonça l'homme alors que Clint lâcha momentanément la main de Pietro pour serrer celle de Loki et de Tony.

\- Appelez-moi Lewis, je vous prie.

\- Bien, entrez, allons prendre l'apéritif dans le jardin d'hiver. Que buvez vous? demanda Loki en se retournant vers Clint, tout en les emmenant dans le jardin.

\- Une vodka, si vous avez ça Bien-sure.

\- Bien-sure que j'ai ça. Pietro, que bois-tu? Demanda t-il ensuite.

\- Pareil. Une vodka.

\- Lady sif, apportez-nous de la vodka borovička, du bourbon, et de la liqueur de baies sauvages, je vous prie, ordonna t-il a une employée.

\- Bien, monsieur, fit la femme.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie,déclara Loki en désignant à Clint un canapé d'extérieur.

\- Je suis flatté que vous m'ayez invité monsieur, déclara Clint alors que Pietro s'asseyait aux cotés de Clint.

\- Remerciez Ed, je ne sais pas si c'est malsain, mais il a insisté pour vous inviter, déclara Loki en regardant son petit ami de biais.

\- Ne me ferais-tu confiance amour? demanda Tony.

\- Bien sûre que si chaton," déclara Loki qui sourit a nouveau. L'homme avait l'air sur un petit nuage lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur l'agent Stark. Comment Tony avait-il fait pour séduire un homme aussi complexe que ce Laufeyson ?

" Je voulais simplement en savoir plus sur le compagnon de Pietro, déclara Tony. Clint tilta au mot compagnon, personne ne contredit ce fait.

\- Il est vrai que je m'intéresse toujours aux personnes qui gravitent autour de mes protégés, dit Loki alors que cette Lady Sif apportait les boissons.

\- Qui sont vos protégés ?" demanda Clint innocemment.

Loki haussa les épaules, grimaça, puis avoua, tout en servant chaque verre.

"Pietro et Wanda sont pratiquement les seuls personnes qui me sont chères. Mis à part toi, Mon amour, ajouta t'il a l'encontre de Tony qui sourit en retour.

\- J'ai eu peur sur le coup," plaisanta Tony ensuite. Loki tendit les verres a Clint, pietro, puis Tony.

" Trinquons, abrégea le doyen.

\- À vous deux," déclara Tony.

Clint trinqua tout d'abord avec le maître de maison, puis son collègue, et enfin, avec Pietro, ne détournant pas les yeux de son cher sokovien préfère.

" Alors, avez-vous visité la ville? demanda Loki.

\- Oh oui, Pietro est le meilleur guide qu'on puisse avoir, déclara Clint.

\- C'est un garçon très attentionné, déclara Loki.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Clint tout en regardant son jeune ami dans les yeux.

\- Comment trouvez-vous la Sokovie? demanda alors Tony.

\- Très belle, vos châteaux sont magnifiques, ajouta t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sokovien. Je suis américain," déclara Tony.

Clint fut surpris qu'il ait gardé sa nationalité. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre, et répondit seulement.

"Ah oui?"

\- En fait le seul sokovien ici. C'est Pietro et peut-être quelques employés, ajouta Loki

\- Les gens ici sont très accueillant et chaleureux, déclara Tony.

\- J'avais remarqué, acquiesça Clint.

\- Les Norvégiens ne sont pas mal non plus," ajouta ensuite Tony en riant.

Monsieur Laufeyson se tourna vers Tony, trinqua encore avec lui pour Tony s'avança afin de recevoir un simple baiser de la part de Loki.

Clint sourit a cette image. Loki semblait vraiment sous son charme, il avait l'air heureux avec lui. Qu'en était-il de Tony ?

" Pensez-vous rester ici? demanda ensuite. Loki.

\- Euh.. je ne sais encore rien. Pour l'instant je sais pas trop si les affaires vont bien. Clint rit. À vrai dire, je laisse ma collègue s'occuper de tout, j'ai beaucoup plus intéressant a faire en ce moment, déclara Clint en pinçant les lèvres s' empêchant de sourire encore béatement. Le jeune sokovien lui, sourit timidement de son côté.

\- D'accord, dit seulement Loki.

\- Mais... On va dire que... J'ai plus trop envie de repartir au pays, avoua Clint en regardant Pietro qui rougit soudainement.

\- Vous aimez la Sokovie? demanda Tony.

\- La sokovie? Pas plus que ça. Les sokoviens c'est autre chose, déclara encore Clint, alors que Pietro rougit de plus belle.

\- D'accord, on a comprit, déclara Tony en riant se vive voix.

\- Monsieur, le repas est servir, annonça la dame.

\- Bien, allons nous restaurer. Merci ma chère."


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, enjoy it. Kiss. Aline. **

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 08

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Le maître de maison emmena ses invités autour de la grande table. Loki et Tony s'étaient assis l'un a côté de l'autre. Pietro avait été installé face a Loki, Clint face a Tony. Un homme assez âgé vint soulever les cloches sur les assiettes, et ils purent découvrir une assiette dressée aussi dignement qu'un hôtel gourmet.

Les quatres hommes dégusterent le plat silencieusement, chacun appréciait l'entrée, les deux couple se dévoraient du regard. Clint était presque mal à l'aise au milieu de tout ses hommes attirés par la genre masculine. Il sentait quelques fois que Tony l'épiait discrètement, et il commençait réellement a se poser des questions sur sa sexualité. Était-il vraiment gay? Où jouait-il magnifiquement bien le jeu?

Il pouvait sentir le regard insistant de son hôte sur lui. Ce regard n'était pas un regard doux, mais plutôt un regard bestiale, langoureux avec beaucoup de tension sexuelle.

Et que dire du regard tendre et doux de sa cible. De ses sourires divins qu'il lui lançait, de sa jambe qui venait parfois se coller contre la sienne. Il était là pour son boulot, pour sa mission, pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il se tramait autour de cette société secrète, autour de Loki Laufeyson et accessoirement, Pietro Maximoff. C'était sans doute le moment le plus propice pour faire éclater au grand jour cette organisation et pourtant, il avait qu'une hâte, quitter ce manoir. Non pas pour fuir, mais plutôt pour se retrouver qu'avec lui, qu'avec sa cible. Pietro.

Clint fut interloqué lorsque Pietro avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse. Un long frisson s'était échappé, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses doigts glisser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il pouvait sentir les petits cercles qu'il formait de son pouce sur lui. Qu'il appréciait ce geste. Bizarrement, c'était un geste rassurant. Comme si Pietro lui chuchotait. "Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver."

Ce fut entre le plat principal et le dessert que Pietro avait retiré sa main. Et Clint regrettait déjà son geste. Il s'était habitué à cette main. À ses doigts, à son pouce décrivant des cercles sur le tissus de son pantalon. Il se sentait seul bizzarement Comme si il se devait de toucher Pietro. Comme si le fait d'être relier à lui par n'importe quelle forme le rendait plus fort et soutenu. Qu'il avait aimé sa main sur sa cuisse. Bon dieu, oui, qu'il avait aimé.

Clint fut sur son petit nuage lorsque la main de Pietro avait retrouvé sa place, sur sa cuisse. Il souriait béatement et semblait a des miles de là lorsque monsieur Laufeyson proposa de prendre un digestif dans le salon.

Ce fut avec un verre de cognac que les hommes rejoignirent le petit salon privé du Norvégien. L'agent du KGB semblait être éblouis par cette pièce. De grandes bibliothèque recouvraient les murs. Il ne lisait jamais, n'était pas particulièrement fan de livre mais il aurait aimé avoir une telle bibliothèque privée.

Loki s'était assis sur un fauteuil et avait invité Pietro et Clint a s'asseoir sur la causeuse. L'un contre l'autre, les garçons obéirent et Clint pu sentir cette fois ci la chaleur de sa cuisse contre la sienne, c'était divin et perturbant à la fois. Tony resta un moment debout. Clint se demanda si c'était un choix professionnel. Peut-être que les autres agents étaient toujours sur le qui vive? Peut-être que Clint devrait faire de même? Quoiqu'il en soit, Clint ne bougea pas de la causeuse, sa cuisse contre celle de son sokovien.

L'agent Stark s'assit finalement non pas sur le second fauteuil mais bel et bien sûr l'accoudoir de celui qu'utilisait Loki. Était-il amoureux de sa cible? En pinçait-il pour Loki Laufeyson ?

Les quatres hommes finirent leurs discutions sur la conjoncture sociale de leurs pays respectifs, puis Loki se retira un instant, il devait absolument appeler un client a Tokyo. Tony en profita également pour laisser les hommes ensemble. Allait-il espionner Loki?

Le silence revint aussitôt Tony parti, Clint sentait son cœur battre a tour rompre. Il se demandait si Pietro pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur tellement il était près de lui.

Nerveux, il se leva et s'approcha de quelques livres. Il pencha légèrement la tête pour lire les titres lorsque une main atterrit sur sa hanche. Il ne bougea pas de suite, comme pétrifié par ce qu'il se passait. Il finit tout de même par tourner la tête vers le regard du jeune. Pietro lui sourit seulement. Ce sourire si doux, si franc, si sincère. Sa main gauche toujours plaquée sur sa hanche, Pietro glissa la droite sur sa joue, caressant de son pouce, la pommette de Clint. Un long regard précéda un doux baiser, d'une tendresse inouïe. Clint avait instantanément fermé les yeux, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas obligé de se laisser embrasser par la cible, il devait même prendre de la distance mais, on ne fait toujours pas ce que l'on veut, on fait souvent ce que l'on peut. Et là il ne pouvait qu'accepter que les lèvres du sokovien caressent les siennes. Clint était perdu. Il aimait ce baiser. Il y avait même répondu mais que représentait-il? Comment interpréter ce sentiment de nervosité, et de désir? Pourquoi il ne le repoussait pas? Pourquoi il se laissait embrasser par un homme? Il n'avait pas encore eu ses réponses lorsque Loki pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce.

Clint alla s'asseoir précipitamment quant a Pietro, il pivota tranquillement la tête vers la bibliothèque sans se soucier de quoique se soit. Ce fut a cet instant que Loki Chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille du plus jeune.

Clint attrapa son verre et le fini d'un seul trait. Pietro le rejoingit peu après.

"Où est Edward? demanda l'hôte a ses invités.

\- Il semblait avoir quelques chose a faire, lui apprit Pietro.

\- Oh... dit-il alors que la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau.

\- Je suis là, dit justement celui ci.

\- Et bien, je vais y aller, déclara Clint en se levant. C'était un soirée bien sympathique et un dîner qui mériterait plusieurs étoiles aux guide Michelin.

\- Merci de votre compliment, déclara Loki, alors que Pietro se leva également.

\- Vous vous en allez déjà ? déclara l'agent infiltré.

\- Merci de votre accueil Edward, répondit simplement Clint en lui serrant la main.

\- Mais je vous en prie, tout le plaisir était pour nous.

\- Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la voiture, décida Loki en leur emboîtant le pas vers l'entrée du manoir.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine

\- Vous plaisantez? gloussa Tony, Clint se tourna vers Loki.

\- D'ailleurs, merci pour le taxi, et le chauffeur.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grand chose, lâcha l'homme en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son sokovien préféré," plaisanta Tony mais Clint lui, ne plaisantait pas, et commençait réellement a se poser des questions sur la relation qu'entretenaient Pietro et ce Laufeyson. Que lui avait-il chuchoté dans son oreille tout à l'heure?

Ce fut devant la grande porte que les hommes se dirent au-revoir. Pietro décida de raccompagner Clint jusqu'à son hôtel.

Dans la voiture, le silence était de mise, Clint était redevenu soudainement mal a l'aise, et Pietro ne montrait plus qu'aucun geste affectueux telle qu'une main posée sur sa cuisse. Ce fut vers la fin du traject que le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche.

"C'était sympathique ce dîner.

\- Loki met toujours les petits plats dans les grand, quand il reçoit, déclara Pietro.

\- Surtout lorsque c'est pour toi, insinua Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinue? demanda le jeune en penchant la tête vers lui.

\- Que t-a t-il chuchoté?" rétorqua aussitôt lagent du KGB.

Le jeune homme fronça des yeux tout en souriant.

" Quoi! reprit Clint. C'est normal que je me pose des questions non?

\- Serais-tu jaloux? s'amusa de dire le jeune homme

\- Non. Et si c'était le cas? Je trouve légitime de l'être," déclara seulement Clint en tournant la tête vers la vitre.

Pietro gloussa et obligea Clint a le regarder en pivotant son menton.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, il m'a parlé du boulot.

\- Je te crois pas... Je suis sûre qu'il en pince pour toi, avoua Clint.

\- Mais, non, je t'assure.

\- Dis moi ce qu'il t'a dit, ordonna le plus vieux.

\- C'est... On a un club privé. Je peux pas t'en parler, lâcha le jeune en grimaçant.

\- D'accord," fit Clint en grimaçant. Il savait au moins qu'il avait anguille sous roche.

La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôtel. Clint n'avait pas vraiment eut l'information qu'il attendait.

"Bon.. et bien, a plus, dit-il subitement.

\- On se voit demain? Enfin si tu n'as rien de prévu! dit le jeune perplexe.

\- Peut-être oui, dit Clint en ouvrant la portière.

\- Lewis attend, dit Pietro en le retenant par le bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

\- Rien... C'est juste que je pensais que tu me faisais confiance c'est tout. Bonne nuit Pietro, abrégea Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Lewis," dit seulement le jeune avant que la portière ne se referme sur lui.

En arrivant, à l'hôtel, Clint défit ses chaussures, puis se déshabilla lentement. Il était en caleçon lorsque la rousse revint elle aussi.

"Bon, on est pas avancé, déclara t-elle en retirant sa veste.

\- C'est clair, dit Clint alors que la rousse se déshabillait elle aussi.

\- On sait déjà qu'il ont un truc privé, c'est déjà ça mais bon, déclara t-elle avant d'aller de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Ouais. Désolé de ne pas avoir trop attaqué sur le cœur du sujet, dit Clint assis sur le lit près de la porte de salle de bain.

\- T'as eu raison, Loki a l'air méfiant. Je suppose que tu as pris les bonnes décisions, dit-elle à travers la porte.

\- Pietro n'a pas confiance en moi, déclara Clint alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Natasha vêtue d'un pyjama de soie noir.

\- Pas Encore, mais tu vas y arriver, le rassura t-elle.

\- S'il me rappelle, geignit Clint en se glissant sous les couvertures.

\- T'as été sec avec lui," avoua t-elle.

Clint grimaça.

"Je sais, mais ça m'énerve qu'il me cache des choses."

La rousse gloussa puis entra elle aussi dans les draps.

"Bah! c'est normal. Il te connait a peine.

\- J'aurais pas dû l'envoyer chier, marmonna Clint.

\- Ça vrai, oui, mais dans un sens, peut-être qu'il aura peur de te perdre. C'est quitte ou double, déclara t-elle.

\- Ouais. Bon allez je vais me pieuter, bonne nuit Nat, dit-il en se retournant.

\- A demain. Bonne nuit," déclara la russe.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Au réveil, Clint se demandait si pietro lui en voulait. Dans tous les cas, lui s'en voulait. Il avait été rude et ne comprenait sûrement pas pour quelles raisons, il l'avait envoyé chier comme ça.

"Salut, Marmonna Nat.

\- Salut.

\- Ça va? T'as l'air pensif, constata la russe.

\- Je le suis, marmonna Clint en regardant le plafond.

\- D'accord... Et donc tu penses a quoi? demanda tout de même Natasha.

\- Et si Pietro me rappelait pas?"

La rousse grimaça, et les agents restèrent silencieusement allongés sur le lit. La rousse vint se coller contre lui, il ouvrit les bras, elle se cala entre ses bras.

" Ça va toi sinon? J'ai l'impression. Que je te laisse te demerder routo seule avec notre couverture, lâcha Clint.

\- J'avoue que je me sens parfois seule. Maximoff ne se pose pas trop de question a propos de ça?

\- Je pense pas, mais c'est vrai que ça doit le travailler.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec la nouvelle styliste, tu devrais peut-être m'accompagner, dit Nath.

\- Hum, t'as raison. Allez je vais me doucher."

Clint délaissa la rousse et alla prendre une bonne douche. Il tourna en rond après dans cette chambre en attendant que Natasha prenne la sienne. Il ne faisait que penser a Pietro. À ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il caressait sa cuisse, lorsqu'il lui souriait. Lorsqu'il avait caresser sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

Il décida d'appeler Pietro de suite, profitant de l'absence de Natasha.

"Allo, Pietro ? C'est Lewis.

\- Ah, salut.

\- T'es parti courir? demanda Clint en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, j'étais un peu jaloux j'aime pas comment il te regarde, lâcha aussitôt Clint nerveux.

\- D'accord.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec notre styliste, faut je fasse act de présence. Quel style de costume voudrais-tu pour ta pièce? demanda ensuite Clint en s'asseyant sur le lit alors que Natasha sortait de la douche.

\- Laisse tomber, ça va aller.

\- Tu me fais la tête? demanda Clint alors que Natasha s'asseyait elle aussi a ses côtés.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est une pièce moderne. Ils seront eux même. Donc pas costume.

\- D'accord. T'as quelque chose de prévu après 15h? demanda a nouveau Clint en regardant Nath qui confirma l'heure.

\- Je dois passer chez les x-bolt.

\- D'accord, lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Mais on peut se voir après, se reprit Pietro, Clint sourit aussitôt.

\- Ok, dit-il enjoué. Cool.

\- Je passe te prendre? Proposa Pietro.

\- T'en as pour combien de temps a ton asso?" demanda Clint en se levant, il se dirigea vers la porte.

Natasha le regarda s'éloigner d'elle. Lui cachait-il quelque chose?

" Une petite heure à peine.

\- Je passerai te prendre là bas, et puis comme ça si Loki est là, je lui montrerai que tu m'appartiens. J'aime pas comme il te reluque, chuchota t-il.

\- Ok lol.

\- bon, ben, a toute l'heure alors.

\- À toute. Bisous."

Clint se mordit la lèvre, à ce mot, et raccrocha aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Nath.

"Je dois aller chercher Pietro chez les x-bolt a 15h.

\- D'accord... On descend déjeuner?"

Clint acquiesça et prépara ses affaires avant de suivre Natasha. Au restaurant, Clint souligna que Tony et Loki étaient vraiment très proches.

"Je sais pas comment il arrive a être aussi proche de Loki.

\- A ton avis, déclara Natasha en riant, insinuant qu'il le séduisait au lit.

\- Mais non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Nat. C'est juste que ça sodo être dur de faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un.

\- C'est tout l'art de l'espionnage, lâcha la femme d'un air détaché.

\- Tu penses qu'il est vraiment indifférent a Loki?

\- Bien-sure. C'est qu'un jeu, dit-elle simplement.

\- J'en doute des fois, lança Clint en grimaçant.

\- Peut être qu'il n'est pas si indifférent que ça mais ça reste son boulot. Tu sais j'ai connu un agent qui s'est mariée avec une cible. Elle a vécu 17 ans avec lui et a même eut deux enfants. C'était juste son job, dit Nat en haussant les épaules.

\- T'es en train de me dire que ça peut aller plus loin avec Pietro? s'étouffa Clint.

\- Je pense pas que vous serez obligé de vous marier, ou d'avoir des enfants, après c'était son choix à elle.

\- Mais elle devait l'aimer quand même, c'est pas possible autrement, dit Clint stupéfait.

\- Elle a apprit a l'aimer mais quand la mission a pris fin, elle a tout effacé. Enfin, elle a gardé ses gosses quand même. Et oui mon clintounet, c'est pas simple l'espionnage," ajouta t-elle.

Clint soupira face a cette révélation.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 09

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le duo remonta ensuite dans leur chambre, Natasha redescendit au restaurant, rencontrer la styliste, Clint devrait les rejoindre après. Dans sa chambre, Clint s'intéressa au monde de la mode. Il fallait bien qu'il joue le jeu. Il finit tout de même par les rejoindre au restaurant.

Toute les conversations tournaient autour de la mode. Clint n'y comprenait toujours rien mais faisait semblant de comprendre, il ne participait pas trop aux discutions et acquiescait seulement les dires de Nath, qui elle en savait beaucoup. Il en était subjugué.

Le seul homme de la table ne cessait de regarder sa montre, il s'ennuyait royalement et était pressé de retrouver Pietro. Il avait une grosse demie heure pour rejoindre les X-bolt, et il n'était que 13h.

"Ça va pas Lewis! demanda Nath.

\- Euh.. si.. pourquoi?

\- T'arrête pas de gesticuler sur ta chaise... constata la rousse.

\- Mais non, se défendit-il mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle le connaissait pas cœur.

\- T'as un rendez-vous ou quoi? ajouta t-elle ensuite."

Clint grimaça. Biensure qu'il avait rendez-vous, et Natasha le savait très bien.

"Un rendez-vous galant avec une petite sokovienne, plaisanta la styliste.

\- Un sokovien. Je préfère les sokoviens," souligna Clint. Natasha esquissa un sourire de fierté envers son binôme, Clint arrivait enfin a jouer le jeu, alors que la styliste dit étonnée de cette révélation.

" Oh vous êtes...

\- Oui... Clint se mordit la lèvre face a Natasha, venait-il de lui avouer qu'il était gay?

\- Depuis quand es-tu gay?" demanda justement celle ci. Était est ce une vraie question?

" Peu de temps," avoua Clint.

Jouait-il encore ou lui disait-il la vérité?

" Développe Lewis! lâcha Natasha.

\- J'ai .. j'ai rencontré un ... Il s'appelle Pietro... abrégea t-il." Certe, il arrivait a jouer le jeu en faisant croire qu'il était gay, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Pietro, c'était autre chose. Natasha sourit.

" Tu a l'air sur ton petit nuage... C'est sérieux? demanda la femme d'origine russe.

\- C'est trop récent mais... Je l'aime bien, avoua t-il.

\- D'accord... J'ai compris... dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- T'as compris quoi?

\- Que tu vas pas beaucoup bosser mon petit Lewis. Vas le rejoindre si t'en meurs d'envie, proposa Nat.

\- Natalia... Je suis là pour le boulot... Et... De toute façon, il n'est pas libre avant 15h, ajouta t-il

\- Tu prendras bien un petit café alors."

Clint acquiesça, puis la styliste réengagea la discussion sur la mode. Le trio but un café avant de ressortir a nouveau les croquis des nouvelles collections. Le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêté, les minutes passaient au ralenti, Clint regardait sans cesse sa montre.

Ce fut a 14h que Natasha ordonna a Clint de partir. Elle s'éloigna un peu avec lui, afin de le préparer.

"Tu vas voir Pietro?

\- Ouais.

\- Bon, oublie pas les accessoires," lança t-elle en parlant de son pendentif, de sa montre et de son oreillette. Clint acquiesça en lui montrant qu'il avait déjà tout préparé et prit la route.

Il était un peu à l'avance mais ça ne servait à rien d'attendre qu'il soit l'heure au resto, il préférait encore attendre devant l'association.

Clint profita pour fumer une cigarette en faisant les cent pas dans la rue. Il avait hâte qu'il soit 15h, afin d'entrer dans les locaux et de montrer a tout le monde que Pietro lui appartenait en l'embrassant. Attendez, ce n'était qu'une mission non? Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça.

Après réflexion, Clint se dit qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse. Pour démontrer qu'il ne venait pas pour espionner l'association premièrement et pour faire bonne figure vis à vis de Laufeyson, dans un second temps. Et aussi car il avait promis a Pietro de montrer aux autres qu'il lui appartenait.

À 15h pile, Clint entra dans les locaux, il le chercha des yeux. Il repéra deux ou trois têtes qu'il connaissait, dont l'ex de Pietro, Matthias. Il finit par trouver une tête blonde entre deux chevelures brune, Tony et Loki. Sans crier garde, il s'approcha de l'oreille de ce dernier et lui chuchota un simple.

" Bonjour monsieur Maximoff. "

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit automatiquement à Clint, qui atrrappa aussitôt sa nuque afin de lui donner un long baiser.

_("Et bien! Tu joues le jeu jusqu'au bout là !")_

Outre le fait d'être surpris, Pietro posa ses mains contre les hanches de Clint, un petit raclement de gorge de la part de Loki, les firent se séparer.

"Oh pardon monsieur, déclara Clint en lui serrant la main.

\- Appelez-moi Loki, je vous prie, répondit monsieur Laufeyson.

\- Loki, Répéta Clint. Edward, dit-il ensuite à Tony en lui serrant également la main.

_("Oh profite s'en Clint, attaque.")_

\- Lewis, marmonna Tony.

\- Tu as fini? demanda Clint en souriant pleinement a son sokovien préféré.

\- Oui... Oui, j'ai fini. Je prend mes affaires et on y va, dit Pietro aussi souriant que l'agent Barton.

Clint resta appuyé contre le bar, tandis que Pietro, Tony et Loki se dirigerent vers l'arrière boutique. _( "Pourquoi vous vous en allez Clint, tu devrais profiter d'interroger Loki.")_ glissa Nath dans son oreille alors que Matthias s'installa a ses côtés.

" Ça a l'air de rouler entre vous, déclara l'homme.

\- Ah... Bonjour... Matthias c'est ça? demanda Clint en confirmation avant de lui serrer la main également.

\- Oui... Je suis content que ça marche, ajouta le châtain.

\- Pietro est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, déclara Clint.

\- Je sais oui." Acquiesça l'homme alors que Clint le regarda de biais. S'il le savait, pourquoi l'avoir largué ? Devait-il se méfier de lui?

"Ne... Ne craignez rien, Pietro et moi c'est du passé, déclara l'homme voyant que Clint se méfiait.

\- Pourquoi vous avez rompu déjà? demanda Clint en retour.

\- Je dirais incompatibilité d'humeur, déclara le jeune homme alors que Clint eut un rictus.

\- Pas possible, il est trop facile a vivre, dit Clint simplement.

_("Tu le connais à peine, Clint... À quoi tu joues? Demande lui s'il a quelques chose de déplaisant, un don surnaturel par exemple." )_

\- Facile à vivre? Vous le connaissez à peine, souligna Matthias.

_("Je te l'avais dis.") _

\- Quoi? Il laisse ses chaussettes sales traîner ? Il joue aux jeux vidéos toute la journée? En quoi il peut désagréable à vivre? demanda Clint en riant.

_(Peut-être que sa sœur et lui ont des pouvoirs tous les deux. )_

\- Manque d'implication dans le couple," avoua l'homme calmement. Apparemment, ce Matthias avait l'air d'en avoir souffert.

" Comment ça? questionna Clint.

\- Je dis pas qu'il fera pas d'effort pour vous mais... Entre le sport, ici et le reste, lâcha le jeune en soupirant.

\- Quel reste? dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pietro est... le jeune semblait chercher le bon mot et finit par dire, spécial.

_("Spécial ? C'est sûre, il a des pouvoirs.")_ Ajouta Natasha.

\- Spécial, c'est à dire?" demanda Clint étonné de cet adjectif, avait-il lui aussi des dons ! Et si oui, quels étaient-ils?

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que sa boule de nerf revenait déjà vers lui, sa veste sur les épaules, et un sac de sport à la main.

"Tu veux qu'on aille se balader, où tu préfères te poser? demanda Pietro en ajustant le col de la chemise de Clint qui sourit a ce geste.

\- Posons-nous, répondit Clint. À plus Matthias, ajouta t'il.

\- Je t'appelle, dit Pietro à son ami.

\- Salut," marmonna Matthias aux hommes.

Clint glissa sa main dans celle de Pietro, le jeune lui sourit en coin. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Tout deux souriant, ils se balladerent dans les rues du centre villes.

"Alors ça a été ton entraînement?

\- Parfait, et toi tes muscles? Un peu endoloris."

Clint rit aussitôt. "Je suis courbaturé de partout.

\- On dirait pas. Lança Pietro.

\- Parce que je fais le fier... lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

("_C'est ça, de préférer faire mumuse avec ton arc plutôt que d'aller en entraînement.")_

\- Le fiers de quoi, t'as le droit de dire que tu as des courbatures, ça m'arrive parfois quand je m'échauffe mal, avoua Pietro.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fais de sport intensif, avoua à son tour Clint.

\- Il faudrait que tu travailles ton cardio. Et la clope n'ajoute rien, ajouta t'il en fronçant les yeux.

_("Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ses conseils")_

\- Je sais... Matthias était là ce matin?

\- Oui, répondit seulement Pietro"

Les hommes continuèrent a marcher un moment puis Pietro reprit.

"J'ai vu que vous aviez parlé a deux, il t'a dit quoi sur moi?

\- Que tu étais parfait, chuchota Clint.

_("Que c'est pathétique.")_

Pietro rougit en baissant les yeux.

" Ne rougit pas, il a juste acquiescer mes dires. Il a l'air d'être attaché a toi, déclara Clint, alors que le jeune grimaçait.

_("Clint tu t'enfonces.")_

\- Sans commentaire.

\- D'accord. On devrait même pas parler de ton ex d'ailleurs. Ça te dis de boire un verre? proposa Clint.

\- Je connais un bon bar à deux rues d'ici, je t'invite.

\- Je te suis ",fit Clint.

Les hommes marchèrent en se souriant timidement, puis Pietro, ouvrit la porte de la brasserie. Clint choisit de s'asseoir à la première table face a la grande vitre. Non loin de la porte, réflexe d'agent de KGB presumait-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, il prit volontier un double expresso. Il n'était que 16h, il allait sûrement pas boire un verre d'alcool a cette heure ci.

"Tu es vraiment accro au café toi, titilla le jeune.

\- T'as trouvé mon premier défaut."

Pietro rit puis attrapa la main de Clint dans la sienne. "Si ce n'est que des défauts mineurs comme ça, j'ai pas en m'en faire.

\- J'en ai des tas d'autres tu sais.

_("Oh que oui.")_

\- Comme ?

\- Je sais pas... Je suis un peu naïf d'après Nat ", avoua t'il spontanément, ce n'était pas faux, mais il n'aurait pas peut-être pas dû parler de ça. Peut-être que le jeune penserait que Clint était méfiant face à leur relation.

_("Et pas qu'un peu, si on devrait donner la palme de la naïveté a quelqu'un tu serais sur le podium. Crois moi." ) _

" Ah bon...

\- Hummm, dit seulement Clint. Au fait, je voulais te dire, je.. par rapport a hier, j'ai été dûre avec toi, c'est juste que... Loki et ...

\- Loki et qui? demanda Pietro.

\- Loki et tous les mecs qui gravitent autour de toi. Je suis pas de nature jalouse, je te jure mais... Je sais pas comment ça se passe entre... Enfin ce genre de relation, c'est ... Comme ils sont gay aussi, ajouta t'il en grimaçant.

_("Bien vu, Clint. Continue.") _

\- Donc tu penses que parce qu'ils sont gay, je suis forcément attiré par eux?" questionna Pietro en lâchant la main de Clint tout appuyant son dos sur le dossier de la chaise.

" Non, j'en sais rien. Peut-être que tu leur plais aussi, dit-il seulement.

\- J'en doute, fit le jeune.

\- Pourquoi ça? demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Je suis bien trop jeune et pas assez macho pour Loki. Déclara Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- Edward est macho? demanda Clint perplexe.

_("Stark est le mec le plus macho que je connaisse.")_

\- Oh que oui,fit le jeune avant de boire une longue gorgée de son chocolat.

\- Peut-être que tu lui plaît à lui? Sous-entendu Clint avant de boire lui aussi une longue gorgée de café.

\- Il me déteste, lâcha le jeune froidement.

\- Il te déteste? Ça se voit pas, dans tous les cas, dit Clint calmement contrairement a Pietro, nerveux.

\- Il m'aime pas. Car je me méfie de lui, ajouta Pietro ensuite.

("Moi non plus, je t'aime pas." )

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué", soupira Pietro. Edward était sûrement un sujet sensible. Tout comme Matthias apparemment.

"C'est vrai," dit Clint seulement. Il eut un long silence, puis Clint reprit.

" Et en ce qui concerne Matthias?

(_"Te revoilà sur ce Matthias... Tu m'exaspères Clint... La mission, les pouvoirs. Les optimisés... Loki. Il n'est pas question de Matthias." ) _

\- On est pas compatible. On l'est plus, déclara le jeune avant de finir son chocolat d'une traite.

\- Pourquoi?

\- On est pareil lui et moi. C'est cool mais on se ressemble tellement qu'on s'emmerde a deux. Les opposées s'attirent c'est bien connu, ajouta le jeune en souriant.

\- Tu crois que le fait qu'on vive chacun a un bout de la terre est une opposition? demanda Clint en souriant en retour.

\- J'espère que oui, chuchota le jeune, son regard planté dans celui de l'agent.

\- Je l'espère aussi," chuchota Clint également. L'agent du KGB s'humecta les lèvres puis reporta son regard sur son café. Il but la seconde moitié de sa tasse, puis ce fut Pietro qui reprit la conversation.

" Toujours mal au cheveux?

\- Aux cuisses, lâche Clint en riant.

\- Tu devrais mettre un anti-inflammatoire, lui conseilla le jeune athlète.

_("Fais gaffe, il va bientôt prendre ta température si tu continues." )_

\- J'en ai... Chez moi... Dans l'Iowa, ajouta Clint en riant.

\- J'en ai chez moi. À zilina," l'imita le jeune. Clint pouffa de rire ainsi que Pietro. Les hommes se souriaient timidement, Clint ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais il sentait que quelque chose se passait.

" Je t'invite à squatter mon canapé, je t'offre un tube de crème et si t'es sage , je pourrais de prêter mes doigts pour te soulager," déclara soudainement le plus jeune alors que Clint relevait les yeux vers ce jeune homme séduisant.

Clint pouffa de rire de nervosité sûrement, puis Pietro insista.

"Allez viens," dit-il en se levant, tout en lui rendant la main. Clint la saisit et les voilà parti vers l'appartement de Pietro et de Wanda maximoff.

_("Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais Clint." )_


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 09

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Arrivé chez les Maximoff. Les garçons constatèrent que Wanda était présente. La jeune femme d'habitude timide et réservé restait avec eux. Clint s'assit dans le canapé, Wanda était assise au bar, travaillant sur son ordi. Pietro leur fit un bon café, puis rejoignit son petit ami.

" Alors au fait, ton projet ça avance ? demanda Clint en attrapant la tasse.

\- Pas trop. J'ai pas encore réfléchi au script. Wanda t'as des idées ? demanda Pietro.

\- Quoi ? Euh.. non... J'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

\- Pour toucher le plus de monde faudrait que se soit un minimum réaliste. Que les gens pourraient s'identifier à l'histoire ou au personnage, ajouta Clint avant se boire une longue gorgée de café.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu devrais peut-être mettre en scène de petites histoires de leur vie," conseilla Clint. Pietro parut intéressé et se mit de biais pour être face à Clint.

" C'est à dire ?

\- Pourquoi ils en sont arrivé là ? Pourquoi ils ont atterrit sur cette scène ? dit seulement Clint alors que les doigts de Pietro s'entrelacèrent directement a ceux de Clint.

\- C'est pas mal ça. .

_( "Essaye de voir pourquoi il a monté cette asso.")_

\- Toi par exemple comment ça se fait que t'as atterri là ? demanda Clint en plongeant son regard sans celui de Pietro.

\- J'ai suivi ma sœur, avoua ce dernier.

\- Ah... Donc c'est par amour pour ta sœur. Elle ne t'a pas forcé donc quelques parts tu as choisi d'être là, ajouta Clint fièrement.

\- Ouais.

\- Et vous Wanda pourquoi être entrée dans cette asso ?"

" Je... Je préfère pas parler de ça. Répondit-elle seulement.

\- D'accord... Et... Matthias par exemple. Pourquoi il en est là ?" demanda Clint.

_("Matthias, Matthias, Matthias, tu as que ce prénom a la bouche ou quoi ? Loki, serait plus judicieux.")_

Pietro sourit en coin. Se demandant si c'était une curiosité malsaine ou pas. Clint avait plusieurs émit qu'il était jaloux. Notamment de Matthias. Il prit une grosse inspiration puis baissa les yeux.

" Ses parents l'ont rejeté, par ce qu'il est gay," déclara Pietro.

Clint releva le visage de Pietro en lui souriant pleinement.

" Voilà déjà un de tes thèmes. Le rejet et la peur de la différence." Chuchota Clint.

Le jeune homme glissa sa main sur les cheveux de Clint avant se glisser à nouveau sur son visage.

" C'est vrai qu'on pourrait aborder des sujets sensibles comme ça. Edwin a perdu son frère dans une rixe, il s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. L'asso l'a aidé à remonter la pente." Murmura Pietro. On pouvait ressentir toute la tristesse de Pietro cet homme avait beaucoup d'empathie.

" Vas-y continue.

_("On y vient.")_

\- Je connais pas l'histoire de tout le monde, Shirley s'est enfuie de chez elle, car son beau père la battait. Camélia aussi. Josh était accro aux amphétamines, quand il était semi-pro. C'est vrai que tous, ont subit un événement traumatisant pour atterrir ici. Chuchota Pietro peiné qui baissa la tête, Clint releva une fois de plus son menton.

\- Sauf toi, puisque l'événement est ta sœur.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai suivi ma sœur qu'un événement traumatisant n'a pas fait irruption dans la vie," déclara soudainement Pietro. Clint fut touché par le désarroi du jeune homme, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

" Je sais, mais je suppose que ça concerne ta sœur et comme elle ne veut pas en parler. Je préfère pas savoir.

\- Tu es chou, tu le sais ça. Je vais réfléchir avec les autres sur les thèmes. Dit le jeune homme en se remettant assis correctement.

\- Tu connais la boîte à idée ? Un thème de façon anonyme. Chacun choisi un thème dont ils veulent parler. En précisant que c'est sur " l'association m'a aidé ?"

\- T'as vraiment de bonne idées.

\- Et pour les tenues, t'as raison. Il faut absolument qu'ils n'en mettent pas, s'ils parlent d'eux, il faut qu'ils soient le plus naturel possible, déclara Clint alors que Wanda se levait et enfilait son manteau.

_("Dommage, j'aurais pu infiltrer l'association en tant que styliste." _)

\- Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui, je vais a l'asso, et après je mange avec Paul, dit-elle seulement.

\- D'accord. À toute."

La jeune partie, un long silence s'immisça. Clint était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Alors qu'avant, il l'appréciait fortement. Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas jalouse de leur relation.

" Paul ? Qui est ce Paul ? demanda-t-il justement.

\- Un professeur de yoga, qui vient donner un cours par mois au centre, l'informa-t-il.

\- Et donc !

\- Ma sœur l'apprécie beaucoup, déclara Pietro.

\- D'accord.

\- Ah bouge pas, j'arrive,"déclara soudainement Pietro en se levant. Clint resta dans le salon.

"Wanda est louche, elle me regarde de travers." Chuchota Clint dans son micro.

(_"Elle est sûrement jalouse. Soit tu lui piques son frère, soit c'est lui qui t'a piqué a elle.")_

"Alors tu as été sage ? dit Pietro en lui tendant le tube de gel.

\- Bien sure, je t'ai même donné des idées pour ton projet, lança Clint fièrement.

\- C'est vrai, dit le jeune avant de s'asseoir.

\- J'ai pas le droit de louer tes mains ? Je pensais que j'avais été sage, murmura Clint.

(_"Oh non, Clint pitié.")_

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te masse les cuisses ? demanda Pietro alors que Clint souriait en retour.

_("Mais enfin... Non !")_

\- D'accord... Baisse ton pantalon et allonge-toi sur le ventre. Je vais commencer par l'arrière des cuisses," chuchota le jeune à son oreille, alors que dans l'autre, Natasha le priait de ne rien faire.

Clint hésita un long moment avant de finalement, enlever son pantalon et de s'allonger sur le dos. Il entendait le jeune frotter vigoureusement ses mains, puis il sentit la pulpe des doigts de Pietro masser doucement ses cuisses. Clint se détendit immédiatement, retenant sa bave comme il le pouvait tellement c'était bon. Il appréciait fortement ce que lui faisait le jeune homme.

"C'est trop bon Pietro. Je te jure, t'es un as.

\- J'en ai eu des courbatures et pas qu'un peu, je sais ce que c'est. Retourne-toi maintenant," ordonna Pietro à son encontre?

Clint se retourna illico. Il regardait le visage de Pietro tandis qu'il lui massait les cuisses. Bien que Pietro avait des mains puissantes, il pouvait sentir tant de délicatesse sur sa peau.

"Laissons sécher un peu la crème, ensuite tu pourras remettre ton pantalon.

\- Tes un amour Pietro Maximoff, franchement, t'es un gars bien, tu le sais ? "

Le jeune baissa la tête, mais Clint plaça ses doigts sous son menton afin de le relever.

"Ne baisse pas les yeux lorsqu'on te fait un compliment, accepte-les. En plus, ils sont de bon cœur. Chuchota Clint.

_("Par pitié Clint, tu peux arrêter de flirter et passer à autre chose.")_

\- Lewis tu me gênes.

(_"Maintenant que la fille est partie, attaque sur l'association." )_

\- Ne le sois pas, dit Clint en s'approchant des lèvres du jeune. Clint caressa ses lèvres des siennes. Ne le sois vraiment pas."

_("C'est elle, la plus réticente des deux.")_

Le jeune se mordit la lèvre, il était rare qu'il recevait de tel compliment. Il plaça sa main sur la nuque Clint lui rendit son baiser. Ce baiser était rendre et doux à la fois. Rien de très osé. Juste un baiser timide.

_("Clint ?")_

Les doigts du jeune s'aggriperent plus fortement à la nuque du plus vieux afin d'approfondir ce baiser. Clint attrapa également le jeune par le cou et se laissa envahir par cette langue si douce.

_("Clint... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?")_

Le baiser se transforma vite en un baiser passionné. Leurs langues jouaient l'une contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se caressaient et leur main ne pouvaient plus rester en plus, tellement l'envie était forte.

_("Mais parle putain ! Je vois rien !")_

Malgré qu'il entendait Natasha dans son oreille, il ne pouvait qu'embrasser ce jeune homme. Sa main gauche commençait à glisser sur le torse de Pietro, tandis que Pietro posait la sienne sur ses hanches.

_("C'est quoi ces bruits bizarres ?")_

Clint eut un pincement lorsqu'il entendit Natasha parler. Et si elle comprenait tout, et si elle comprenait qu'il l'embrassait et qu'en plus de ça, il en avait envie.

_("Rhô, tu me soûles.")_

Clint finit par rompre le baiser. Il se leva silencieusement puis enfila son pantalon. Il fit craquer son dos bruyamment, tellement fortement que Pietro l'arrêta.

"Ne fais pas ça. C'est super mauvais.

\- Je suis pas tout jeune tu sais, lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Allonge-toi, ordonna Pietro.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allonge-toi, je vais te masser le dos si tu veux ", proposa Pietro.

Clint eut un rire nerveux, mais finit par s'allonger sur le canapé. Il était détendu jusqu'à présent, mais à ce moment-là, il appréhendait la suite. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine, lorsque Pietro remonta son maillot. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Clint jusqu'à positionner ses doigts sur sa nuque. L'effet des doigts sur sa nuque détendue aussitôt Clint qui se laissait masser doucement. Clint prit son courage a deux mains et enleva complètement son maillot. Le jeune sourit.

"T'es un peu tendu, ça se voit..

\- Le sport... dit Clint avant de ricaner.

\- Rien à voir avec le sport. Tu serais pas un peu anxieux en ce moment ?

\- Pas que je sache, marmonna Clint la tête enfouie sur le tissu du canapé.

\- En général, quand on est tendu comme ça. C'est lié aux angoisses, à l'anxiété, au stress, informa le jeune homme.

_(" Sûrement par rapport a la mission. Détends-toi Clint, ça va aller.")_

\- Comment je peux stresser avec toi à califourchon sur moi ? plaisanta Clint.

_("Sérieux !")_

\- C'est vrai. Après ça ne veut pas dire que se soit du mauvais stress. Tu as peut-être peur de quelque chose.

\- J'ai peur de rien, dit directement Clint.

\- Même pas de perdre les personnes que tu aimes ? demanda Pietro tout en continuant son délicat massage.

\- Non, parce que je me battrai pour eux. La peur se transforme en adrénaline. Le premier qui touche aux personnes que j'aime, va passer un sale quart d'heure crois-moi, ajouta Clint.

_("Oh c'est si mignon. Moi aussi je me battrai pour toi mon clintounet. " )_

\- Oh... Vous êtes sauvage monsieur Callum, chuchota Pietro.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui... Pietro s'approcha un peu plus de son oreille, J'aime ça."

Le jeune soupira lentement, puis descendit du canapé, alors que Clint était toujours allongé de tout son long, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, il était bien là.

Le jeune parti se laver les mains et lorsqu'il revint il contempla cet homme musclé, à moitié nu allongé sur son canapé.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur le bord du canapé, et caressa lentement ses cheveux, avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur le cou.

"Tu veux faire la couette ? chuchota Pietro.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? beugla Clint en relevant sa tête.

_("Ouh là , il s'excite le mioche !")_

\- Tu veux faire la couette ? répéta Pietro.

\- Euh...", Clint se mit sur le dos. Il était loin d'être prêt à faire quoique se soit avec lui, ni personne d'autre Même si au fond il en avait envie, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'est... Il glissa sa main sur la joue de Pietro.:

" C'est trop tôt pour ça.

\- Hum, c'est pas faux, n'empêche t'as l'air d'avoir besoin de faire une petite sieste, t'as l'air vraiment épuisé, dit Pietro en se relevant.

\- OK. Euh.. Clint éclata de rire.

_(" J'avais pas compris ça, pas toi ?")_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rire ? demanda le jeune homme en débarrassant leur tasses.

\- Euh.. c'est juste. Tu peux me dire clairement ce que signifie "faire la couette" ?

\- Euh... Faire la couette, c'est dormir, enfin dormir comme une marmotte ! lança t-il en se faisant entre les jambes de Clint.

\- D'accord, dit en réceptionnant Pietro dans ses bras.

\- Quoi t'avais pas compris ça ? Titilla Pietro.

\- Du tout, avoua Clint alors que le jeune était à présent allongé de tout son long sur lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que t'avais compris ? demanda Pietro tout en caressant le torse dénudé de l'agent.

\- Tu le sais très bien, fit Clint en ricanant, tout en caressant lui aussi le dos jeune homme.

Pietro éclata de rire.

" Ça se dit pas chez vous ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien en Sokovie on dit" faire la couette", pour désigner faire la sieste", ajouta Pietro avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Les hommes se sourirent un moment puis Pietro se dégagea des bras de Clint. L'agent regarda l'heure, et en voyant sa montre, il se souvint soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seulement une montre mais aussi un micro. Il se rappela a contre cœur pourquoi il était là, en Sokovie. La dure réalité lui revenait en pleine face.

"Bon, il est 18h je vais peut-être rentrer, histoire de voir un peu Nat.

\- OK... Euh... Tu sais qu'on fait, je t'invite à manger ce soir, dit le jeune spontanément.

\- Euh... D'accord, fit Clint en ramassant son t-shirt qu'il enfila.

\- Ici... On sera plus tranquille, ajouta le jeune en se levant.

\- OK, j'accepte, fit Clint avant de se lever lui aussi. Eh bien, a ce soir monsieur Maximoff, susurra Clint à l'oreille de ce dernier.

\- A ce soir monsieur Callum ", répondit Pietro avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

Clint attrapa sa veste, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

"J'apporte le vin ", fit Clint avant de sortir de l'appartement et de retourner a l'hôtel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 11

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Au retour a l'hôtel, Clint se laissa tomber sur le lit devant le regard médusé de sa coéquipière.

"Je peux savoir a quoi tu joues Clint? lança Natasha en croisant les bras.

\- Comment ça? dit-il seulement en croisant ses mains sous son crâne.

\- Tu tournes trop autour dupot, il faut aller droit au but, sinon, tu vas t'enfoncer, reprit Nat.

\- M'enfoncer? dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

-Je suis pas sûre que de le séduire va suffire pour qu'il te déballe tout, reprit-elle en s'asseyant elle aussi.

\- Si au contraire, s'il me confiance, il parlera plus sur Tony. Tu penses pas?

\- Mais il te fait déjà confiance, rectifia la femme.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre, je suis sûre qu'il me cache quelques chose, lâcha t-il en se redressant.

\- Bien évidemment, Clint, il sait que son boss traine dans des affaires louche alors oui, il te cache quelques chose. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que nous avons été envoyé, on est juste là pour savoir si Tony a grille sa couverture, c'est tout ce qui nous importe. Ça fait cinq ans que KGB est sur cette affaire. C'est qu'il y a quelques chose, lança Natasha en soupirant. Nous est pas là pour ça, on est là pour savoir si la mission principale n'est pas prescrite. Ca fait déjà presqu'une semaine qu'on est en Sokovie, ajoute t-elle.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais visiter ? répondit seulement l'agent du KGB.

\- Après la mission, oui !

\- Et bien je t'en empêche pas, toi tu visites, moi je m'occupe de lui. T'as même pas besoin de surveiller, tu vois bien qu'il ne me veut aucun mal! lâcha t'il en s'asseyant correctement sur le lit.

\- J'aime pas ça, marmonna t'elle.

\- Nat, ne tinquite pas, Pietro ne me fera rien de mal. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois me préparer et je dois encore aller chercher du vin, sit-il en se levant.

La rousse ne sut quoi dire et laissa l'agent entrer dans la salle de bain.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Devant l'appartement de Pietro, Clint stressait légèrement. Il avait acheté une bouteille de vin rosé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait lui cuisiner Pietro, et s'il n'allait pas plutôt commander un plat. Lorsque Pietro lui ouvrit, Clint lui sourit aussitôt. Bien, qu'ils n'allaient pas au restaurant, Pietro était tout de même bien habillé. Un jean clair, une chemise blanche.

"J'ai pris du rosé, ça suit avec tout, se justifiait Clint.

\- T'as bien fait, entre, j'étais en train de terminer l'apéro.

\- Tu nous prépares un apéro? dit Clint en enlevant son manteau.

\- Yep".

Clint se retourna vers le salon, et pu apercevoir le mange debout, bien décoré. "Tu as mis les petits plats dans les grands là, lança Clint alors qu'il pouvait sentir une bonne odeur sortir du four.

\- Je suis pas le meilleur cuisinier, mais j'ai beaucoup d'enthousiasme," dit celui en tendant son verre, alors qu'il embarquait l'assiette de fromage et de charcuterie vers le salon.

"On peut prendre l'apéro dans le canapé on y sera mieux.

\- Adjugé," lança Clint en s'asseyant. Les hommes levèrent le verre, et trinquèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

"Bon, a nous, lança le jeune homme.

\- À nous. Répéta Clint avant de déguster le fameux cocktail. Il est très bon, rhum, eau pétillante, citron vert? supposa Clint.

\- Hum hum, acquessa Pietro, avec un peu de sucre de canne, ajouta Pietro

\- Excellent, affirma Clint en buvant une autre gorgée.

\- Alors comment vont les affaires? T'as vu ta collègue?

\- Ça va, et à vrai dire on a pas beaucoup parlé de boulot, confia t-il tour de même.

\- Ah oui, de quoi avez vous parlé ? demanda la jeune bien qu'il se doutait de la conversation qu'il ait pu avoir avec Natasha.

\- De..."

Clint se mordu la lèvre et baissa la tête. Feignant la gêne, il lui faisait sous entendre qu'ils n'avaient parlé que de lui.

"D'accord j'ai compris." Les hommes prirent doucement l'apéro, en discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout de la Sokovie, des us et coutumes. Ils passèrent ensuite à table, Pietro, leur servit un rôti façon sokovienne, accompagné de petite pomme de terre et quelques légume vert. Clint fut étonné par les saveurs que ce plat dégageaient. Le goût du paprika était parfaitement bien dosé.

Durant ce repas, Clint en pu savoir d'avantage sur les bénéficiaires de l'association. Chacun avait sa propre histoire. Certain étaient la pour fuir leur parent, d'autres n'en avaient plus, et parfois, des adhérents étaient de leur plein grès, juste pour aider. Clint aurait voulu savoir pour quelle raison Wanda était entrée dans cette association. Il attendit le déssert pour lui en parler.

"Pourquoi ta sœur est entrée dans l'association? Tu m'as dis être allé là bas pour la suivre, mais pourquoi elle l'a fait, elle?

\- Je sais pas, on avait rien, elle a trouvé ça."

Un long silence s'en suivi dans la pièce. Clint se tut egalement, il degusta le knogloff fait maison, alors que Pietro reprit.

"Nos parents sont morts, enfin, ma mère. On avait 10 ans, lorsque ma mère est décédée. On a toujours traîné les rues, mon oncle et ma tante nous ont recuilli. Django et Marya Maximoff, des personnes aimantes et vraiment parfaites. Et puis, un accident de voiture plus tard, tout a basculé. Django est mort sur le coup, Marya a Lutté , elle voulait le retrouver, mais elle voulait pas non plus nous laisser seul, elle est décédée quelques semaines après notre dix-huitième anniversaire, lança Pietro, il fit une pause puis reprit. A 18 ans ont été à la rue. Le propriétaire, n'a rien voulu savoir, on avait pas d'emploi, on avait rien. On a erré de foyer en foyer, de petit job en petit job et puis un jour, Wanda a rencontré une femme, qui lui a parlé de l'association, on y est allés, conclut Pietro, le regard triste.

\- De quoi est décédée ta meret? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- La bataille de Sokovie. Une bombe... En plein milieu de notre salon. On était dans nos chambres nous. On a échappé à la mort de justesse.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle?"

Pietro sourit doucement, puis souffla. "Natalya, c'est pour ça que ça me fait sourire, Natalya Maximoff..." ajouta t'il en souriant encore.

Clint approcha sa main de celle de Pietro et entrelassa leurs doigts. "Toutes les condoléances.

\- C'était y'a longtemps, j'avais 10 ans, mon père s'était déjà barré depuis belle lurette, ils étaient pas vraiment mariés, ma mère bossait tous les jours pour subvenir a nos besoins... Enfin voilà quoi! abrégea Pietro.

Clint remonta la main du jeune vers sa bouche, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se surprit a embrasser le dos de sa main. Pietro sourit doucement:

" T'es un amour.

\- C'est toi qui l'es, tu t'en rend même compte, chuchota en retour Clint.

Pietro fut gêné par la déclaration spontanée et se leva. "Je... Tu veux un café ? "

Clint ne le laissa pas s'échapper et le rattrappa par le poignet. Il glissa son autre main sur sa joue puis lui déposa un baiser empli de tendresse. "Accepte les compliments Pietro, je te l'ai déjà dis, murmura Clint.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais fait de compliment et je me suis toujours méfié de ceux qui... Des lèche-cul, lâcha t'il en ricanant.

\- Et bien je suis sincère, assura Clint.

\- Je sais... chuchota Pietro alors qu'il donna un baiser à son tour. Le baiser était aussi doux et délicat que de Clint. Ils plaquerent leur front l'un contre l'autre, puis s'embrassèrent a nouveau.

Ce baiser ci n'était pas aussi chaste que les précédents, il était plus sensuel, plus langoureux et leurs mains ne restaient pas en place également.

Lentement, les hommes regagnèrent le canapé. Clint se retrouva alors que Pietro s'était mis à califourchon sur lui, caressant son visage d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre. Les mains se Clint s'étaient retrouvées elles, sur les hanches du jeune homme.

Après un long baiser, la bouche de Clint glissa sur le cou de Pietro qui frissonna au toucher. Ses mains s'étaient frayées un chemin sous sa chemise, et caressaient son dos musclé. C'était la première fois qu'il caressait un dos si musclé, et bizarrement, il aimait sentir chaque muscles sous ses doigts.

Il aimait l'odeur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, il aimait l'effet que ce corps lui faisait. Son attribut masculin trahissait ses envies, malgres que ce corps était un corps masculin également, il en avait vraiment envie.

Pietro, agrippa la tête de Clint pour le forcer a le regarder, puis l'embrassa a pleine bouche avant de dériver à son tour, ses lèvres sur le cou de Clint qui frissonna longuement accompagné d'un gémissement.

Le jeune homme était émoustillé a entendre cet homme gémir lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Il savait quil était son premier flirt masculin et ça l'excitait davantage. Poussé par l'adrénaline, Pietro déboutonna la chemise de Clint, tout en lui lui embrassant et en le mordillant délicatement le cou. Clint profita de cet instant pour desactiver discrètement son micro, retirer son oreillette, et glissa le pendentif derrière son cou. Il 'e voulait en aucun cas que Natasha soit témoin de tout ça.

Sa peau a présent mise à nue, Pietro pu commencer son épopée. Il descendit tout d'abord ses lèvres sur sa clavicule, puis sur son sternum, enfin, il accrocha son téton droit entre ses dents. Clint eut un subresaut mais n'arrêta pas Pietro, parti sur sa lancée.

Le plus vieux avait attrapé les cheveux de Pietro entre ses doigts, il avait fermé les yeux et appréciait chaque baiser, chaque coup de langue sur sa peau. C'était si divin.

Lorsque le jeune avait attrapé sa ceinture entre ses doigts, Clint pensait de tout arrêter, il n'était pas gay. Son personnage l'était, Lewis Callum l'était et non Clint Barton. Il était à deux doigts de riposter lorsque Pietro cessa ses baisers et releva son visage vers lui.

Sentant le regard sur lui, Clint ouvrit les paupières, son regards accrocha celui de Pietro, il n'était peut-être pas gay, mais il en avait drôlement envie. Envie que Pietro le caresse, envie qu'il l'embrasse. Envie de lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il par faire la part des choses entre lui et son propre personnage? Lewis aimait Pietro, mais qu'en était-il de Clint?

La ceinture de Clint était à présent débouclée, la fermeture Éclair de son pantalon était baissée, l'agrafe défaite, et le bouton de sûreté enlevée, mais Clint ne s'y opposait toujours pas. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Les lèvres de Pietro avaient reprises leurs chemins et descendait sur ses abdominaux, puis sur son bas ventre. Clint était des a des milles d'ici. Son coeur battu la chamade lorsque Pietro sortir son sexe, et qu'il embrassait déjà son pubis. C'était le moment ou jamais de tout arrêter. Mais Clint n'y arrivait toujours pas.

Lorsque la langue du jeune percuta son gland, c'en était fini de lui. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus arrêter, c'était bien trop agréable. Clint se demanda si Clint aimait. Mais il savait au fond que c'était Clint qui était attiré par ce garçon. Cette histoire de personnage infiltré était complètement stupide.

Il n'avait pas lâcher les cheveux de Pietro, il avait toujours les yeux fermés, son cœur battait a tout rompre et il commençait a trembler de partout, mais jamais il ne l'avait arrêté.

Il l'aimait trop la sensation de ses lèvres, de sa langue, de l'humidité de celle ci sur lui. De cet homme, si charmant, si respectueux, si attachant. Clint le savait, la situation s'était retournée contre lui. Lewis ne contrôlait pas Pietro. C'était Pietro, qui contrôlait Clint.

Les mains toujours crispées entre les mèches du blond, Clint commençait à se détendre, à se laisser aller. En général, il stressait toujours dans ces moments là. Devait-il se retirer avant ? Devait-il prévenir sa partenaire? Devait-il venir dans sa bouche? Mais cette fois ci, il ne se posa aucunes questions jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande en lui, gémissant faiblement au passage.

Le jeune continua tout de même ses va et vient , puis laissa tomber la tête sur la cuisse de Clint qui lui caressait toujours les cheveux.

"Je suis désolé, murmura Clint faiblement.

\- Pour ?" répondit seulement le jeune homme.

Mais Clint ne répondit pas, bien trop gêné. Un long silence arriva, puis Clint réagit a nouveau.

" C'est dans ces moments là qu'une bonne clope, serait la bienvenue.

\- T'en as? bafouilla Pietro, le côté droite du visage plaquée sur Clint.

\- Dans ma veste, dit Clint.

\- Une seule alors, chuchota Pietro en relevant la tête. Pas plus."

Clint sourit alors que le jeune remonta sur la canapé. Clint rangea son matériel et ferma son pantalon, puis ouvrit ses bras a Pietro qui s'y réfugia immédiatement.

"Si tu veux fumer c'est maintenant. Si ma sœur sent la clope, elle va me tuer.

\- Tampis, je suis bien là."

Le jeune releva vers son partenaire et lui déposa un baiser. "Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi."

Clint caressa les cheveux de Pietro, puis les hommes somnolerent avant qu'ils entendent une clef dans la serrure. Clint ferma aussitôt sa chemise et boucla sa ceinture mais trop tard, la belle Wanda était déjà rentrée et s'éclipsa directement dans la chambre.


	12. Chapter 12

.

Hello, hello, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance sur cette fic , les vacances arrivent et je déménage bientôt. Aïe aïe aïe. J'espère que je trouverai le temps d' avancer tout de même. Gros bisous a vous.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 12

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint caressa les cheveux de Pietro, puis les hommes somnolèrent avant qu'ils entendent une clef dans la serrure. Clint ferma aussitôt sa chemise et boucla sa ceinture mais trop tard, la belle Wanda était déjà rentrée et s'éclipsa directement dans la chambre.

"Grillé" marmonna Clint. Le jeune haussa les épaules. Clint finit de se rhabiller, puis bu le reste de son verre de vin.

"Tu as prévu quelques choses demain ? demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Mis à part le sport demain, non.

\- Cool, répondit Clint.

\- Tu devrais venir ! Courir ! ajouta le plus jeune.

\- Je vais voir, répondit Clint avant de soupirer et de le regarder à nouveau. Tu voudrais que je vienne ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- A ton avis ? lança le jeune en grimaçant.

\- OK, dit Clint résigné, quelle heure ?

\- 9h ? lâcha le jeune en grimaçant.

\- Hannnn.. gémis Clint en soufflant.

\- Toujours ces courbatures, supposa Clint.

\- Toujours aussi nul en cardio surtout, se moqua Clint de lui-même.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Logiquement demain c'est un parcours en deux temps. On part de la rue Kléber, jusqu'à la ferme d'Andrej, on se pause un peu là-bas et ensuite on redescend jusqu'à la grande route, dit le jeune avant de se tourner complètement vers Clint. Ce que je te propose c'est que tu nous rejoins a la ferme vers 10h-10h30, alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- C'est pas mal comme compromis. Et où est la ferme d'Andrej ?

\- T'inquiète tout le monde connaît. Dis juste au chauffeur la ferme d'Andrej.

\- OK… Bon… Je vais peut-être y aller, si ça se trouve ta sœur attend que je sois parti pour aller sous la douche, lança Clint en riant.

\- C'est fort probable", acquiesça le jeune alors que Clint se leva.

Pietro se mit tout de suite sur ses pieds, puis passa ses bras autour de son cou. "À demain alors. Murmura le jeune, les lèvres à deux centimètres de celles de Clint.

\- À demain, répondit Clint avant de sceller leurs lèvres. Le baiser se devait d'être court, mais il se prolongea un peu, et s'approfondit également par la même occasion. Clint enlaça aussitôt ce corps sublime qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment vu, ni même touché, mais ce corps lui plaisait déjà. Le baiser devint plus langoureux, plus passionné. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, mais il fallait mettre fin à cette soirée. Il était déjà 0h00 passé et Clint devait encore rentrer a l'hôtel.

Ce fut Pietro qui rompu tout de même le baiser, les hommes se regardèrent en se souriant, puis Clint attrapa sa veste. Il lui montra son paquet de cigarette sous le regard mécontent de Pietro, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

"À demain, lança Clint en ouvrant la porte.

\- A demain, Je t'aime, glissa le jeune, alors que le cœur de Clint se serra instantanément.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Clint avant de fermer la porte et d'appeler un taxi tout en fumant une bonne clope. Il envoie un SMS à Natasha.

**[Je suis là dans une vingtaine de minutes.]**

Il avait à peine envoyé le SMS que son téléphone sonnait déjà. Il soupira longuement avant de décrocher.

"Allô ! Enfin, Clint ! Merde ! Qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Rien de grave, chuchota-t-il.

\- Et donc tu m'expliques, ça fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre", soupira la rousse. Clint ne sut quoi lui répondre, que pouvait-il lui répondre a ça ? Mis à part qu'il avait tout coupé, micro, oreillette et caméra.

" Clint tu m'entends ? reprit la femme attendant la réponse de son coéquipier.

\- Désolé, répondit-il seulement.

\- Pourquoi t'as pas répondu ?

\- J'étais... J'ai perdu mon oreillette. Enfin je l'ai retrouvé, mais sur le coup, je l'ai perdu, lâcha Clint.

\- Ça n'empêche que ton micro était coupé, t'as perdu ta montre aussi ?! se moqua-t-elle tout de même Furieuse.

\- Je l'ai désactivé, avoua l'homme en se mordant la joue.

\- Tu l'as désactivé ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais enfin. Clint ! Comment je peux surveiller tes arrières si tu coupes ton micro ? beugla-t-elle dans le combiné.

\- Surveiller mes arrières, t'y vas fort ! Je t'ai dis, j'étais avec Pietro ! Chez lui ! Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? s'énerva lui aussi.

\- J'en sais rien, lâcha la femme. Et ta caméra ?

\- Toujours là ! Sous ma chemise je suppose, c'est pour ça, se défendit-il.

\- D'acc, bon… Je vais me coucher", lança-t-elle toujours aussi furieuse. Elle était épuisée, de s'être fait un sang d'encre.

"OK, j'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- J'espère bien."

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

La montre de Natasha réveilla Clint, il ouvrit les yeux mais ne bougea pas d'un poil. La rousse s'était encore une fois recroquevillée dans ses bras. Plus il bougeait, plus elle resserrait sa prise. Clint la regarda un instant, il se doutait des sentiments qu'avaient Natasha à son égard, mais il s'était toujours voilé la face.

Sa meilleure amie était amoureuse de lui, c'était évident. Elle ne lui avait jamais clairement dit, mais au fond tout deux savaient. Natasha l'aimait, mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait lui, car elle ne côtoyait personne d'autre, ils étaient tellement fusionnels. Elle savait aussi que Clint la considérait comme une sœur. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien, ils se changeaient l'un devant l'autre, ils n'étaient pas pudiques face à l'autre, ils n'avaient aucun secret, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Bien que Clint l'avait toujours laissé envahir son espace vital, il ressentait depuis peu de la gêne. Il se souvint des dernières fois où ils avaient un peu pris leurs distances et c'était a l'époque où il était en couple avec Bobby. Là, c'était différent, c'était juste qu'il pensait qu'il faudrait qu'un jour, ils pensent a leurs vies affectives.

"Bonjour petit con, lâcha Natasha, Clint la regarda puis grimaça.

\- Désolé.

\- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, chuchota la femme en serrant Clint contre elle.

\- Je sais, excuse-moi, murmura Clint avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Bon... Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai.. J'ai rendez-vous, avoua Clint.

\- Avec ton Pietro

\- Ce n'est pas _mon_ Pietro et oui, c'est avec lui. Tu veux qu'on boucle cette enquête oui ou non ? lança-t-il en soupirant.

\- Rhô c'est bon Clint. Allez... Je passe sous la douche, a quelle heure t'as rendez-vous ? Demanda la femme en allant vers la salle de bain.

\- 10h près d'une ferme, je ne sais même pas où c'est, avoua Clint.

\- D'accord, fit-elle avant de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

Clint prépara son survêtement, puis prit la place sous la douche à son tour avant de descendre déjeuner.

Ce fut après avoir déjeuné que Natasha réengagea la conversation sur la situation de la veille. Elle profita de la présence d'autres vacanciers pour le mettre dans l'embarras.

" Tu peux me dire maintenant pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes appels ?

\- J'ai pas entendu, marmonna Clint.

\- Tu as éteins ton téléphone Lewis, ne me dis pas que tu l'as pas entendu, lança t-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Nat..., Soupira-t-il Seulement.

\- Lewis ..., l'imita-t-elle.

\- J'avais peut-être pas envie que... J'ai éteins mon téléphone car je voulais rester seul, se justifia Clint avant de finir son café.

\- Avec ton amant, ajouta la rousse.

\- Nat ! pesta Clint outré, s'étouffant à moitie avec son café.

\- Je sais que tu me trompes Lewis. Et je sais que tu étais avec ton Pietro, ajouta-t-elle alors que Clint commençait à s'énerver.

\- Nat arrête s'te plaît, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu es bi ? reprit Natasha.

\- Nat !

\- Tu es gay ? reprit-elle encore.

\- Putain Nat, tu me soûles là ! s'énerva-t-il réellement.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir Clint", dit la femme en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse vide.

Le fait que Natasha avait prononcé son vrai prénom en public peina ce dernier. Il réalisa soudainement que c'était bien Natasha qui parlait, et non Natalia.

"J'en sais rien Nat, sérieusement, je... J'en sais rien...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens envers eux ? demanda-t-elle ensuite calmement.

\- Je sais même pas si je suis bi. C'est... Compliqué, ajouta-t-il.

\- D'accord... Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, il va t'attendre sinon, ajouta-t-elle seulement.

\- Ouais". Clint resta silencieux, puis fini par se lever et sortir du restaurant. Il grimpa dans le premier taxi qu'il trouva et regagna cette ferme.

Sur la route, Clint repensa à la discussion avec Natasha. Ou plutôt la non discussion qu'ils avaient eut, car il n'avait pas dit grand-chose finalement. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment gay ? Sans doute que non, mais il était sûrement au moins bi.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la ferme, personne y était. Il squatta devant une barrière pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis quelqu'un l'interpella. Clint lui parla du training, le jeune homme connaissait bien le groupe, il invita Clint à rejoindre l'endroit où le groupe prenait leur pause habituellement.

En haut de la petite colline, Clint repéra quelques tables et bancs, et une vue magnifique. Le jeune homme le rejoignit, fusil de chasse à la main.

" Ils ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, dit l'homme en revenant vers lui.

\- On m'avait dit 10h -10h30.

\- Je vais faire un peu de tir, évitez de passer devant moi, le prévint ce jeune homme d'à peine la trentaine.

\- Vous faites du tir ? s'exclama Clint.

\- Oui, la chasse va bientôt ouvrir, un peu d'entraînement me ferait pas de mal", lança le jeune sokovien.

Clint sourit et lâcha aussitôt.

" J'aurais préféré faire du tir plutôt que de courir, plaisanta-t-il ensuite.

\- Le tir est un sport comme un autre vous savez, c'est pas endurant mais ça demande beaucoup de concentration et de précision, ajouta l'homme.

\- Oh je sais ce que c'est, j'ai un permis de port d'arme, et je suis licencié de tir a l'arc, ajouta Clint fièrement.

\- Ah oui ? lança-t-il alors que Clint acquiesçait ses propres dires. Ça vous direz de tirer quelques plomb en les attendant ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Carrément"! Clint suivi le jeune homme. Il disposa une boîte de conserve sur un tronc, puis tira.

Clint sourit mais se dit que c'était bien trop simple, la cible était bien trop proche. Clint attrapa le fusil et tira exactement à l'endroit du tir du jeune homme.

" Bien joué. Ça fait longtemps que vous pratiquez ? demanda l'homme.

\- Depuis mon plus jeune âge je crois, lança Clint.

\- On va corser le jeu", dit l'homme en allant vers la boîte de conserve pour la déposer plus loin.

Le jeune parti, Clint sentit une main sur son épaule.

"Tu comptes faire quoi avec ce fusil ? chuchota une voix sokovienne dans son oreille.

\- Pietro ! fit-il en se retourna vers lui.

\- Salut, chuchota Pietro en entourant Clint par la taille.

\- Salut... Bien dormi ?

\- Très bien... Et toi ?

\- Salut, lança Matthias en les rejoignant.

\- Salut Matt, lança Clint en lui serrant la main, alors que le jeune revenait.

\- Bonjour Matthias, Pietro, ajouta ce dernier.

\- Salut Zitek, répondit seulement Matthias.

\- Salut, dit seulement Pietro en le snobant complètement. Tu viens ? Demanda-t-il a Clint en passant son bras autour de son cou.

\- Euh.. oui... Eh bien ... Merci... C'était un plaisir, lança Clint en remerciant tout de même ce Zitek qui n'avait pas l'air d'être apprécié par Pietro.

\- Moi.. de même", répondit seulement celui-ci.

Pietro soupira longuement dès qu'ils furent assez éloigné, Clint sourit à la moue de Pietro.

" Quoi ? lança Pietro. Je l'aime pas, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Pourquoi il a l'air sympa !" lança Clint, mais le jeune homme se mit face à lui, les deux bras à présent autour de son cou.

"Parce que... T'es à moi, chuchota Pietro.

\- Je suis à toi ? lâcha Clint en riant doucement, toit en souriant.

\- Je plaisante pas Lewis, t'es à moi, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- D'accord, fit Clint en se mordant la lèvre, J'ai compris, je suis à toi, acquiesçait -il ensuite."

Pietro le conseilla de s'échauffer, Clint obéit tout de suite au fou de sport et fit quelques étirements, sous les yeux du jeune sokovien qui n'en lâchait pas une miette.

Après s'être échauffé, le groupe se remit en route. Le jeune Zitek, fit un signe de la main à Clint, qui se sentait penaud face à cette situation. Ce jeune homme avait été cordial avec lui, il l'avait invité à tirer afin de lui faire passer le temps. À contre cœur, il ne lui répondit pas et suivi sa cible au pas de course.

La route dut silencieuse, Clint évita de parler, il n'avait pas assez de souffle pour courir et parler en même temps. Et puis son amant lui avait déjà conseillé de ne pas parler en courant alors il courut en silence.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

X-bolt

Chapitre 13

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Il était presque 12h, lorsque Clint commençait à percevoir la ville. Ce fut vers les coups de 12h30, qu'ils finirent par rejoindre l'arrivée. Tous affalés a même le sol, les jeunes firent une longue pause. Pietro s'occupa de dire au revoir a ceux qui repartaient déjà par leur propre moyen puis rejoignit le reste du groupe.

Il ne restait pas grand monde. Ils s'étaient 6 au total. Matthias, Clint et Pietro, deux filles d'une vingtaine d'années, et un garçon à peine majeur.

Ils décidèrent de manger ensemble ce midi. Ils se dirigèrent vers un snack, puis emporta leur plat pour aller se poser sur les marches du théâtre.

Clint était assit sur les marches, Pietro était derrière lui, une des deux filles était aux de côtés de Clint, elle se prénommait Mila Apparemment. La seconde était à côté d'elle, qui semblait s'appelait Katarina, mais tous le monde l'appelait Katka. Matthias était assit à côté d'elle et le dernier était au-dessus d'eux, accompagné de Pietro.

Les jeunes ne parlaient pas beaucoup, Clint se demandait s'il était de trop, peut-être qu'ils n'osaient pas parler de peur de faire un impair ?

Le soleil tapait fort et il reflétait sur une fenêtre, ils étaient toujours ébloui, jusqu'à ce que Clint aperçoive que le reflet fut dévié de sa trajectoire. Clint avait toujours était fort en math et en science. Et ce n'était pas normal que la lumière se projette de cette manière. Ses doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'un bus passa devant eux. Cette fois-ci, il avait bien vu que Katka avait fait un mouvement de la main et le reflet des rayons du soleil dévia au dessus de leur tête.

C'était sûre, cette association était un repère de personnes optimisées. Pietro faisait sûrement parti de ces optimisés. Quel pouvoir avait-il ?

Après avoir mangé leur plat, Mila et le jeune garçon, dont Clint ne connaissait le nom, décidèrent de partir. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Clint n'avait plus eut de doutes sur leur capacité. Il avait bien vu que Mila avait jeté son emballage papier dans la poubelle, mais elle avait raté sa cible. Le jeune garçon avait attrapé par télékinésie ou autre, la boule de papier et l'avait jeté devant lui. Clint se demanda si l'univers était entouré de ses optimisés. Peut-être qu'il en côtoyait au KGB ?

Natasha avait toujours réussi à charmer n'importe qui ? Avait-elle des pouvoirs ?

La jeune Katka, les délaissa elle aussi, suivi de Matthias qui laissa le couple en tête à tête. Pietro proposa a Clint d'aller se balader en centre-ville.

Ils remontrèrent toute la grande rue, parlant de tout et de rien, Pietro avait profité de cet instant de lui parler de sa famille. Clint avait appris que son père biologique était parti avant leur naissance, il ne connaissait que son nom, Max Eisenhardt, mais n'en savait pas plus. Il avait appris que sa mère avait toujours travaillé dur pour ramener de l'argent à la maison. Il avait appris également que la femme de son oncle, ceux qui l'avaient recueilli, avait un cancer, et quelle n'en avait plus pour longtemps lorsque son oncle était décédé. Clint commençait a comprendre pour quelles raisons, Pietro prenait beaucoup d'importance a appartenir a un groupe, il se sentait peut-être épaulé, lui qui avait toujours était seul, hors mis sa sœur jumelle.

Ce fut en rejoignant la gare routière que Clint découvrit le pouvoir présumé de Pietro. La rue était bondée de monde, le soleil brillait, la musique des automobilistes brayait par les fenêtres ouvertes, et ce petit gamin n'entendait pas sa mère lorsqu'elle lui criait de s'arrêter au feu rouge. Ce fut Pietro qui sauva le petit garçon de l'accident. Clint avait bien vu, que c'était impossible de sauver ce garçon, il était bien trop loin d'eux, c'est impossible a moins de pouvoir remonter le temps.

"Il s'est passé quoi là ? Beugla Clint.

\- Merci monsieur, merci, merci, Ivan, j'ai eu tellement peur, soupira la mère de famille.

\- Ce n'est rien madame, répondit Pietro en souriant."

La femme repartie en tenant fermement à présent la main de l'enfant.

"Pietro ? Tu vas me répondre ? l'interpella Clint.

\- Quoi ? Souffla Pietro.

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ? demanda Clint en forçant le jeune à se stopper.

\- Il a pas vu le feu, lança seulement Pietro.

\- Où ça j'ai vu, sauf que… On était trop loin Pietro, je l'ai vu 30 secondes avant et il était au moins a 5 mètres, c'est impossible que tu aies réussi à le sauver ! Relata Clint.

\- Eh bien on dirait que non, puisque je l'ai fais, lança Pietro souriant et fiers de son action.

\- Pietro ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?! cracha Clint énervé, il savait qu'il lui cachait quelques choses.

\- Il se passe rien, se défendit seulement le sokovien.

\- Mais oui, bien sure, il se passe rien, tout comme cette fille qui fait dévier les reflets du soleil, et ce gars qui manipule des bouts de papier par la pensée ! Tu te fous de moi au quoi ?! s'énerva Clint que Pietro ne lui fasse pas confiance.

\- Bien sûre que non.

\- Dis-moi, je t'écoute, murmura Clint, lui laissant une dernière chance.

\- J'ai rien à dire, se braqua le jeune en croisant les bras.

\- T'as rien à dire, t'es sure ? lui tint tête Clint, le regard planté dans celui du plus jeune

\- Oui, acquiesça seulement Pietro.

\- OK, d'accord, je retiens, tu sais quoi ? Appelle-moi quand tu te seras décidé a me parler, cracha Clint énervé alors qu'il fit demi tour et s'en alla.

\- Lewis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Je rentre chez moi, ciao, lança Clint en colère contre lui, alors que le jeune tenta de le retenir par le bras. Lâche-moi ! se débattît Clint et accéléra le pas.

\- Lewis…. cria encore le plus jeune mais Clint était déjà parti vers la station de taxi, bien décider à rentrer."

Il était bien 16h30 lorsqu'il rentra à l'hôtel, il jeta sa veste, puis se jeta sur le lit tout en soupirant, la rousse le dévisagea un instant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien, répondit-il sèchement.

\- Clint, insista-t-elle.

\- Ça commence a me soûler cette mission, soupira Clint, les mains derrière le crâne.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais prendre ton temps, souligna la rousse en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau.

\- Ça n'empêche que ça commence a me soûler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dis-moi, demanda calmement la rousse, mais ne voulait pas lui parler des pouvoirs de Pietro.

\- Mais rien, c'est… On sait rien de cette mission en fait. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'on doit savoir si Pietro a des doutes sur Stark, c'est tout ce qu'on sait. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir quelle est la mission principale. On est que des brebis qu'on lâche pour que Monsieur le loup finisse ce qu'il a à faire ! pesta Clint.

\- Tu devrais mettre carte sur table Clint, a force de tourner au tour du pot, tu vas te sentir mal, lui conseilla la rousse. Elle se doutait très bien dans quelle situation était son ami.

"Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Comment veux-tu que je sache s'il a des doutes, des doutes sur quoi d'ailleurs, on ne sait rien de cette putain de mission !

\- Il en pense quoi de Tony ? finit-elle tout de même par demander.

\- Il pense qu'il joue avec Loki, et il est attaché a lui, ajouta-t-il.

\- Sur quel sujet ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ça le truc, quand je lui la pose la question il me dit qu'il joue avec les sentiments de Loki, ce qui n'est pas faux, mais il ne parle pas d'autre chose. Pour moi, il a juste peur que Tony le délaisse et que Loki en souffre.

\- Je vais essayer d'appeler le KGB, pour voir si on poursuit toujours, et si Tony se sent toujours en danger. Va prendre une douche si tu veux, lança la femme, alors que Clint soupira fortement.

\- J'espère que ce serait négatif, parce que j'en ai ras le cul de jouer l'espion, c'est pas mon truc, pesta encore Clint.

\- Je sais ce que c'est Clint, mais on a pas le choix, chuchota la femme à présent debout.

\- On a toujours le choix et je ne veux plus jouer a l'Homo de service. Tu sais ce que ça m'incube de jouer le mec gay ? J'aime pas jouer avec les sentiments des gens tu le sais, cracha Clint en serrant les poings.

\- Calme-toi Clint, murmura Natasha.

\- Ne me dis ce que je dois faire, chuchota-t-il tour de même en colère.

\- Va prendre une bonne douche, lui ordonne-t-elle.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Cria-t-il cette fois ci.

\- Tu sais quoi, je vais faire un tour, je reviendrais quand tu te seras Calmé," lâcha la femme en enfilant sa veste.

L'agent soupira mais ne retint pas sa collègue qui s'en alla. La rousse sortie, Clint resta allongé sur le lit, il en voulait au monde entier, au KGB, a Nath, a Tony, et surtout a Pietro de lui cacher des choses. Ils étaient en couple, enfin du moins pour Pietro. Pourquoi lui cachait-il des choses ?! Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune sokovien.

Après une bonne demi-heure a se morfondre, Clint finit par allumer la télé, il regarda un reportage, puis décida d'aller prendre une douche comme Natasha lui avait conseillé.

L'eau sur sa peau lui fit le plus grand bien, il y resta presque 45 minutes. En sortant de la douche il aperçut deux appels manqués de Pietro et un de Natasha, il la rappela.

"Nath.

\- Tu t'es calmé ?

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est en me disant ce genre de chose que je risque de m'énerver à nouveau

\- Je sais, désolé. Alors ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. Je… je me suis embrouillé avec Pietro, voilà pourquoi j'étais énervé.

\- À propos ?

\- De… Se… Pour une connerie.

\- Clint tu me caches quelques choses…

\- Peut-être bien, tu rentres ?

\- J'arrive.

\- Et… Mettons de côté la mission pour ce soir s'te plaît, j'ai envie de penser a autre chose.

\- D'accord, j'arrive.

Clint posa son téléphone et s'habilla pour aller dîner. Il entendit son portable vibrer, il le laissa, puis il vibra a nouveau, puis encore. Il fini par le saisir et lire les message se Pietro.

[**Je suis désolé, mais il y a des choses dont je ne peux pas te parler.]**

[**C'est pour ton bien, au moins t'en sait, au mieux c'est.]**

[**Je ne veux pas te perdre.]**

**[J'ai déjà perdu Matthias pour ça, je lui en ai trop dis, et ça a tout fichu en l'air.]**

**[Lewis s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.]**

[Adieu Pietro, c'est mieux pour toi qu'on** ne se voit plus non plus.]**

[**Laisse-moi une chance Lewis je t'en prie**.]

**[Fais attention a toi, et méfie-toi de Loki et Edward, tu vaux mieux qu'eux.]**

Clint bloqua le numéro de Pietro. Il avait trop peur que Nat tombe sur les derniers messages, et puis s'il n'arrivait plus à le joindre, si leur relation était morte, Nat et lui n'avaient plus lieu de rester en Sokovie. Clint ne supportait plus cette mission, il n'aspirait qu'à rentrer.

Clint laissa son téléphone en veille, puis descendit rejoindre sa collègue.

Silencieusement, ils commencèrent une vodka double chacun et le burent dans un long silence. Ce dit en commençant leur lat, qu'ils commencèrent a rompre ce silence de mort. "Tu sais que le faucon a été promu.

\- Non, je savais pas, il est passé quoi ?

\- Agent de terrain, mais il reste encore sur le sol américain.

\- Bobby l'aime bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par elle l'aime bien.

\- Elle m'aime bien.

\- Ça te fais pas chier ?

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et toi ? Ton docteur?

\- Trop sage pour moi. Et puis, il avait trop de projet pour nous, tu me connais, je suis pas prête a vivre une relation sérieuse. Et puis j'aime ce boulot, j'aime ce que je fais, et j'aime mon binôme, je peux pas te délaisser pour vivre avec un homme qui me fait pas vibrer.

\- Il aurait pu te faire vibrer, si tu lui avais laissé une chance. Tu as assez donné pour le KGB, pense un peu à toi.

\- Tu me manquerais de Trop

\- Et si moi je partais ?

\- Pourquoi tu partirais.

\- Pour faire ma vie, rencontrer quelqu'un, qui ne serait pas agent par exemple.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est difficile d'avoir une double vie. Personne ne nous comprend, on est destiné a vivre qu'avec un autre agent.

\- Ou démissionner.

\- Je t'interdis de démissionner Clint.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que mon âme sœur ne peut être qu'un agent du KGB."

Clint sourit, puis attrapa la main de Natasha dans la sienne. "Si dans 10 ans on est encore célibataire, je t'épouse.

\- 10 ans tu penses pas qu'on est pas tout jeune tous les deux ? 2 ans !

\- 7.

\- 5.

\- Adjugé, dans cinq ans je t'épouse.

\- J'ai hâte. Lâcha Natasha en trinquant avec son meilleur ami. Oh t'as une touche je crois. Mate derrière toi, a 16h.

Clint pivota légèrement, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Nat. "C'est Matthias.

\- Matthias, l'ex de Pietro ?

\- Oui.


	14. Chapter 14

**SMS de Clint****.**

SMS de Pietro.

.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 14

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Clint pivota légèrement, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Nat. « C'est Matthias.

\- Matthias, l'ex de Pietro ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu penses qu'il est venu pour toi ? demanda t'elle.

\- Peut-être bien.

\- Il arrive, souffla Clint. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je… Je pourrais vous voir cinq minutes ?

\- Euh…

\- Je vais vous laisser, je te laisse l'addition. Clint acquiesça alors que Natasha s'en alla alors que Matthias prit sa place.

\- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je suis là, dit seulement l'homme.

\- Parce que Pietro vous l'a demandé ? lâcha Clint.

\- Il tient à vous.

\- Mais il me cache des choses, lança Clint.

\- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas le choix, dit seulement Matthias

\- On a toujours le choix, vous buvez quelques choses ?

\- Il est malheureux et non, je…

\- Une relation est basée sur la confiance, il en a pas pour moi, dit Clint en appelant un serveur.

\- Bien sûre que si, c'est juste que parfois chaque couple a besoin de son petit jardin secret, faites-moi confiance, insista Matthias.

\- Je vais prendre une vodka, double, et vous ?

\- Euh… Je… Un coca. Bafouilla Matthias alors que le Serveur repartait. Faites-lui confiance Clint.

\- Je vous connais à peine.

\- J'étais comme vous, j'ai insisté lourdement et je l'ai perdu. Je le regrette.

\- Vous l'aimez toujours, intervint Clint.

\- Lui et moi, ça ne pourra plus coller, se défendit seulement le brun.

\- Ça n'empêche que vous l'aimez toujours, relança encore Clint.

\- Que je l'aime ou pas ne changerait rien. Il tient à vous, Lewis, il a l'air heureux avec vous. Je l'avais plus vu aussi heureux depuis qu'on s'était séparé. Laissez-lui une dernière chance s'il vous plaît. »

Le serveur déposa leurs boissons, les hommes attrapèrent leur verre, Clint en bu une longue gorgée, puis Mathias reprit.

« C'est un gars bien.

\- Je le sais ça, souffla Clint.

\- Et si vous le laissez tomber, il va sombrer, c'est un gars bien mais ultra influençable. Si vous le laissez tomber, on va finir par le retrouver égorgé quelques parts, sauvez-le, supplia le sokovien.

\- Sauvez-le, pouffa Clint, vous partez loin là !

\- Rendez-le heureux pour moi, lui demanda ce garçon. »

Clint but encore une grosse gorgée de sa vodka.

" Dites-moi tout. Dites-moi ce qu'il ne veut pas me dire, le supplia Clint mais le jeune refusa.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il sait faire. Il me fait croire que j'ai eu une vision, mais je l'ai vu remonter le temps, ou un truc dans le style, s'énerva Clint. » Il finit son verre cul sec puis en commande un second.

Matthias reste silencieux, il sait très bien ce qu'il passe. Clint finit par exploser.

« J'ai vu ce gars avec nous, qui… Il a jeté un papier dans la poubelle sans le toucher et l'autre Mila. Elle dévie la lumière. Je suis pas fou Matthias, et je sais qu'il a des pouvoirs, tout comme sa sœur je suppose. Je m'en fous de son pouvoir, je me fous qu'il soit différent, mais je veux qu'il me le dise.

\- Pour ça, faudrait que vous soyez à nouveau ensemble. Laissez-lui du temps Lewis, lui conseilla Matthias alors que le serveur apporta une double vodka sur la table. »

Clint n'attendit pas que le serveur soit parti pour relancer.

" Il devrait m'oublier, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Et puis… Je suis pas un gars pour lui.

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda Matthias qui dévisagea le serveur.

\- Parce que, et puis je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici. Natalia doit appeler ma directrice et je pourrais partir demain si ça se trouve alors..

\- Alors profitez en justement, s'interposa le jeune homme. Faites-le rêver un peu par pitié, faites-le rêver, le supplia-t-il encore. »

Clint ferma les yeux un instant, c'était pas simple comme situation. Il but une gorgée de son verre alors que le jeune sokovien chuchota.

" Vous l'aimez non ?

\- Je… Il… Il me plaît, oui, mais c'est… C'est mon.. c'est mon premier mec on va dire, Bafouilla Clint.

\- Si vous trouvez qu'il va trop vite, dites-le-lui. Il vous écoutera. Pietro est quelqu'un de très réfléchi de très mature, il vous écoutera, lui soutint-il en murmurant calmement.

\- J'ai peur de… Devenir gay, dit subitement Clint. »

Un long silence s'interposa entre eux puis Matthias reprit.

" Je sais ce que c'est, Pietro est mon premier, et je suis le sien alors je sais de quoi vous parlez, le rassura-t-il.

\- Vous devriez le reconquérir, je suis sûre que, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le rendre heureux, dès qu'il vous voit. Il est… Vous le rendez fou, ça se voit, ajouta Clint.

\- Oh que non. J'ai bien vu avec Zitek ce matin. Sa réaction, il en était jaloux à crever, lâcha Matthias en roulant les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ? demanda Clint justement.

\- Entre eux, rien. Enfin, je… Je l'ai trompé avec Zitek, alors il le déteste forcément, lança le jeune en haussant les épaules.

\- Comment ça se fait que vous l'ayez trompé ?

\- Parce que j'étais énervé contre lui. Parce que moi, contrairement a vous, je voulais pas savoir. Il a été honnête. Car il m'aimait, j'étais énervé, je suis parti, je l'ai trompé. Il a trop souffert avec moi.

\- Il ne s'est pas à quoi s'attendre avec moi, lança Clint en roulant des yeux, tout en se laissant tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Vous lui en voulez tant que ça pour ne pas lui laisser une seconde chance ?

\- Ce n'est pas a lui que j'en veux, c'est a moi, j'aurais pas dû céder. Je m'en veux d'avoir été charmé, je suis pas gay, enfin je… Il est si… » Clint bu une gorgée de sa vodka, il ne sentait même plus l'alcool, mais il avait besoin de boire.

« Spécial,? proposa Matthias.

\- Spécial, oui. Clint rit, puis pouffa. J'ai cru à un moment donné qu'il été magicien, tellement il m'a charmé en quelques heures.

\- Vous l'aimez Lewis, ça se voit, acquiesça le jeune en souriant.

\- Dans quoi il trempe ? demanda subitement Clint.

\- Ça, je sais pas, mais il vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour lui.

\- C'est si compliqué, ma position n'est pas super facile. Que voulez-vous que je fasse, que je l'embarque chez moi ? pouffa Clint.

\- Ça peut être une solution. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais vous laisser. Réfléchissez a ce que je vous ai dis, ajouta le jeune. »

Clint acquiesça alors que le jeune homme se leva. Il griffonna son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier, puis s'en alla. L'agent du KGB finit tout de même son verre et resta quelques longues minutes avant qu'il demande l'addition.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Il est bien 9h30 lorsque Clint fini par ouvrir les yeux. La nuit avait été tout de même longue, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil de suite, et il avait terriblement mal au crâne.

La rousse sortie de la salle de bain et ouvrir les rideaux alors que Clint plaqua son oreiller sur son visage.

« Mal aux cheveux binôme ? »

Clint grogna pour lui répondre mais la femme s'en moqua et retira l'oreiller. " Alors raconte. De quoi il t'a parlé ?

\- De Pietro. Je t'ai dis, je me suis embrouillé avec lui.

\- Et donc ?

\- Eh bien, il voudrait que je lui laisse une seconde chance, lança seulement Clint.

\- Moi aussi, parce qu'il faut absolument qu'on sache s'il a des doutes sur Tony, c'est la dernière ligne droite.

\- Humm… Clint attrapa son téléphone, il se mordît la lèvre lorsqu'il aperçut un message de la part de Pietro.

[Un jour, je t'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant.]

**[Ne me mens pas, c'est tout ce que je veux.]**

[Je ne peux pas tout te dire.]

**[Dis-moi s'en un Minimum.]**

[Je ne peux pas le faire par téléphone.]

**[Ça tombe bien, j'aurais aimé t'inviter à déjeuner.]**

**[Tu es libre ?]**

[Pour toi, toujours.]

**[Choisi le resto, je te fais confiance.]**

[Chez Antonio vers 12h30, ça te va ?]

**[Tout me va. A toute a l'heure]**

[A toute a l'heure.]

" Alors ? T'as pas pris ta douche encore ? lança Natasha en remarquant Clint le nez sur son téléphone.

\- Non, je vais y aller là. J'en ai pour cinq minutes," dit il en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Comme promis Clint mit une dizaine de minutes puis accompagna sa collègue pour petit déjeuner.

« T'es bien silencieux, souligna Natasha.

\- Parle-moi de la mission Nat, la principale, pas la nôtre.

\- J'en sais pas trop, lança t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu mens, Nat, tu farfouilles tout le temps, je suis sûr t'en sais plus que tu le dis.

La femme soupira longuement, elle but son café, puis Clint insista.

« Oublions Pietro, dis-moi pourquoi Tony a été envoyé en Sokovie ? insista-t-il.

\- OK, dit-elle en soupirant fortement puis commença. Le KGB a quelques taupe partout et ils ont entendu qu'un groupe de personne veut conquérir le monde. Qu'ils ont la possibilité de faire écrouler le gouvernement. Quelques agents ont été infiltré mais mis à part d'apprendre que les cibles avaient effectivement des pouvoirs, ils n'avaient rien d'autre. Et puis un jour l'un d'entre eux a parlé d'un certain Loki qui réunissait des personnes sous le commandement d'un autre. Tony y a été envoyé.

\- Alors pour toi c'est quoi ? Loki serait à la tête de tout ça ? s'étonna tout de même Clint.

\- Apparemment, quelqu'un de plus haut placé dirigerait les opérations, mais on en sait pas plus. Tony est a deux doigts de le coincer mais… Il n'est sûre de rien. Ça fait deux ans qu'il est sur l'enquête et Pietro pose beaucoup de question, lâcha la femme en grimaçant.

\- D'où la mission secondaire, supposa Clint.

\- Voilà… Confirma-t-elle.

\- Loki réuni des personnes optimisées pour en faire quoi ?

\- Pour les réunir tout simplement. Pour les recenser, enfin, surtout leurs pouvoirs.. et puis pour les amener a l'homme qui dirige tout dans l'ombre.

\- Et cet homme veut conquérir le monde ?

\- Ils pensent qu'il veut engendrer une guerre entre les optimisés et nous, déclara la rousse.

\- Tu dis "nous" comme si ils étaient différents, ils ont que des pouvoirs, ils sont humains, s'offusqua Clint.

\- Tu sais Clint, si Pietro est là, c'est qu'il doit avoir un pouvoir. Surtout en étant si proche de Loki, c'est pas pour rien que Loki le prend pour son protégé.

\- Eh bien, pour l'instant, j'ai rien vu, Pietro est quelqu'un de tout a fait normal", mentit-il. Ça ne servirait à rien qu'elle soit au courant de quoi que soit de toute façon.

" Peut-être sa sœur ? Supposa l'agent Romanoff.

\- Peur-être, en attendant, je vais aller me préparer et je dois… Passer chez le fleuriste, lâcha-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Le fleuriste ?! s'étrangla Nath, Clint n'était pas du style à entrer chez un fleuriste.

\- Oui, j'ai été… odieux avec lui… se défendit-il seulement.

\- Tu vas lui offrir des fleurs ? S'étonna-t-elle encore.

\- Ouais, faut bien que je me fasse pardonner non ? Si tu veux qu'on boucle cette mission, je t'ai dis, je sature. Bon allez, a toute, je t'appelle, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 15

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Arrivé près du restaurant, Clint commençait à angoisser, il ne savait pas si le bouquet de fleur était bien choisi. Dans la logique, il l'était, est-ce que Pietro connaissait la signification des 15 roses rouges? Il soupira à la réaction qu'aurait pu avoir Natasha en voyant qu'il ait dépensé autant d'argent pour des fleurs. Il finit par entrer dans le restaurant. Pietro fut surpris de ce cadeau. « Qu'est-ce que, balbutia le jeune homme.

\- C'est pour me faire pardonner, lui répondit seulement le plus vieux.

\- Il est énorme ! » s'exclama Pietro.

Clint sourit seulement et s'installa face à lui. « Ce serait plus a moi de t'offrir des fleurs. Clint… Je… Je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, se justifiait-il ensuite.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est juste que, je n'aime pas qu'on me mente, et tu l'as fais ouvertement alors que je suis pas fou.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je vous servir ? intervint le serveur.

\- Je vais prendre un Martini blanc avec des glaçons, demanda Pietro.

\- Martini blanc tiens donc… Je vais le suivre," décida Clint.

Le jeune sourit, alors que Clint attrapa sa main. « Je tiens a toi Pietro et je me fous de ce que tu es, ou… Quoique se soit d'autre. Ça ne changera rien, crois-moi. »

Le jeune sourit alors qu'il s'approchait des roses en respirait leur parfum. « T'étais pas obligé de m'acheter un bouquet si énorme, y'en a combien ? demanda Pietro.

\- Quinze, en langage des fleurs, quinze roses rouges signifient le pardon, lui apprit Clint.

\- Eh bien tu es pardonné, je t'assure », ajouta le jeune sokovien.

Clint sourit à son tour alors que le serveur leur apporte leur martini. Les yeux dans les yeux, les hommes trinquèrent avant de déguster le verre et de commander leur plat.

« Tu as quelques choses de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Pietro.

\- Nope et toi ?

\- Je dois passer à l'asso, dit Pietro, seul », ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux. Clint comprit le message, bien que ça le faisait chier, il avait comprit que le jeune voulait encore lui cacher des choses. Pietro avait l'air gêné, et Clint ne lui répondit rien, ça valait mieux. Un long silence s'interposa, puis Clint fini par rompre le silence.

" Vers quelle heure ?

\- Sur les coups de 16h, informa Pietro.

\- On a le temps de profiter.

\- Oui, lança le jeune en relevant la tête tout souriant.

\- Tu as fait du sport ce matin je présume

\- Oui, Matthias était mort, il a même pas su finir la course, se moqua Pietro.

\- C'est pas un grand sportif ? Il en a l'air pourtant ? s'interrogea Clint.

\- Il l'était pas avant.

\- Il t'a suivi ? supposa Clint.

\- Peut-être.

\- Il t'aime encore, déclara subitement Clint.

\- Je crois pas, dit Pietro qui se voulait sûrement la face.

\- Moi je crois que si.

\- Je t'assure, il n'y a plus rien entre nous, se défendit le sokovien.

\- T'inquiète pas, je te crois, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il t'aime toujours », ajouta Clint.

Il n'était pas dupe, et la discutions qu'il avait eut avec. Lui la veille confirmait ses pensées.

« Il m'a trop fait souffrir pour qu'on ait une relation stable et je crois que il en a trop souffert aussi alors, soupira Pietro, qui s'en voulait encore de tout ça.

\- Il m'a expliqué pour Zitek, lui avoua Clint.

\- Il t'a parlé de Zitek ? Quand ça ?

\- Euh.. hier », dit seulement Clint.

Alors comme ça, Pietro ne savait vraiment pas que Matthias était venu le voir pour lui demander une seconde chance.

« Il savait qu'on était ensemble, ça l'a pas empêché de lui mettre le grappin dessus, déclara Pietro qui grimaça.

\- Je comprends, mais en même temps, c'était a Matthias de refuser, c'est lui qui était en couple pas Zitek.

\- Je leur en veux à tous les deux de toute façon », ajouta Pietro en haussant les épaules.

Le serveur les interrompit en leur amenant leur assiette. Les hommes dégustèrent leur plats silencieusement puis Clint reprit.

« Comment se passe ta pièce de théâtre ?

\- Chacun a écrit son histoire. On doit encore monter la pièce.

\- Vous êtes combien ?

\- 12, répondit Pietro en hochant de la tête.

\- Quand même, c'est cool, intervint Clint souriant.

\- La pièce sera coupée en cinq actes. Chaque partie aura un thème. La violence, l'abandon, le rejet, l'addiction et les violences sexuelles, finit-il par dire.

\- Tu en fais partie,? De la pièce ?

\- Oui, Wanda et moi en ferons partie. On parlera de l'abandon en règle général, même si nos parents adoptifs n'ont pas choisi de nous abandonner, ils l'ont fait, et on parlera un peu de notre père », dit le jeune d'une voix faible.

Un long silence arriva, Pietro devait être sans ses pensées, à repenser à ce père qui les avait abandonné lui et sœur. Clint pensait a son propre passé, qui n'était pas reluisant non plus.

" J'ai lu leur témoignage hier, c'était poignant, je sais pas comment on va réussir à transformer ça en pièce, reprit le sokovien.

\- Il faut que se soit un échange entre les personnes concernées. Par exemple toi et ta sœur pouvez discuter de ça. Du style, toi, tu lui demandes : Comment as-tu ressenti la mort de nos parents adoptifs ? Et Wanda te répondrait : Comme un abandon, ils n'ont pas choisi de nous abandonner mais c'est comme si. Et après tu lui réponds : Ce n'est pas encore le même abandon que notre père. Et là elle peut rétorquer : Lui, il a vraiment choisi de nous abandonner de son plein gré, j'en souffre tu sais. Et a toi de répondre ensuite », détailla Clint.

Pietro avait baissé les yeux sur la table et Clint s'en voulait un instant d'avoir plombé l'ambiance. « Désolé mon ange », chuchota-t-il ensuite, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui donnait un surnom affectif. Le jeune releva la tête.

" C'est rien. C'est juste que, c'est tout a fait ça… On a presque plus souffert que Django et Marya soient morts plutôt que de savoir que notre père est en vie et qu'il ne se soucie pas de nous, conclut Pietro, la gorge nouée.

\- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, déclara subitement Clint. J'avais huit ans, mon frère, 13. On a été placé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, puis en foyer et puis… Clint avala sa salive et continua. Un jour, il en eut marre, on est parti sans rien. On a rencontré un cirque. Mon frère a trouvé un emploi chez eux, c'est là que j'ai été initiée au tir a l'arc. Clint sourit aux moments passées avec le cirque, puis son visage s'assombrit. Et un jour, il y a un règlement de compte entre les deux dirigeants du cirque. L'un a tué l'autre, mon frère a tout vu. Le deuxième l'a fait taire, à jamais, conclut Clint tristement.

\- Tu es un enfant des X-bolt toi aussi. Tu as tout eut. Abandon, violence et j'en passe.

\- Tout ça pour te dire que je te comprends, que tu peux m'en parler, chuchota Clint en attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Merci.

\- D'ailleurs si tu veux de l'aide pour ta pièce, je suis là, ajouta Clint en souriant.

\- Merci, ça ira. Enfin je crois.

\- Tu vas prendre un dessert ? demanda Clint.

\- Ce serait pas raisonnable, je suis toujours au régime, lâcha le sokovien en grimaçant.

\- D'accord, bon… tu voudras faire quoi avant de me délaisser ? Dit Clint sur le ton de la rigolade, tout en grimaçant lui aussi

\- Je sais pas, il faudrait que je passe chez moi, prendre mes notes, pour la pièce, ajouta-t-il.

\- Allons chez toi, et puis… On sera plus tranquille », déclara Clint en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Le jeune acquiesça tout en répondant a son clin d'œil. Ils se levèrent, allèrent payer l'addition puis retournèrent tranquillement chez Pietro.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

En arrivant chez Pietro, le jeune homme fit couler un café, Clint profita pour lire quelques témoignages. Les écrits étaient poignants, certaines filles avaient été violées, d'autre avaient été rejeté par leur proche pour n'importe quelles raisons que se soient. Certain avaient été accro aux drogues, d'autre avaient subit des actes de violences. Clint écrit quelques petites notes a côté de chaque témoignage..

" Je t'écris des notes. Du style : ouvrir le débat sur : Comment t'as eu cette cicatrice ? C'est toujours le début qui est dur, après ça va tout seul.

\- Cool, je savais pas comment commencer, avoua le jeune homme en s'asseyant près de Clint en lui déposant sa tasse de café.

\- Appelle-moi si t'as du mal, je t'aiderai.

\- D'accord ».

Clint bu une longue gorgée de son café, puis Pietro s'invita dans ses bras. Tout deux fermèrent instinctivement leurs yeux, ils étaient tellement bien bras dans les bras. « Alors combien de temps tu vas rester ? demanda Pietro.

\- J'en sais encore rien, mais j'avoue vouloir demander des jours de congés, quitte à payer le billet de retour de ma poche, ajouta Clint.

\- J'ai pas envie que tu partes, murmura le sokovien dans le regarder.

\- J'ai pas tellement envie de partir non plus, tu sais, glissa Clint.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand tu partiras ? demanda Pietro, la joie appuyée contre la carotide de Clint.

\- J'en sais rien Pietro. Je suis pas encore parti, dit l'agent.

Clint caressa lentement les cheveux de Pietro, l'âge t du KGB s'était perdu dans sa mission, il ne savait plus qui parlait. Lewis Callum ou Clint Barton, car a fortiori, Clint avait succombé aux charmes du sokovien et non ce Lewis que Clint commençait à détester.

« Tu me suivrais aux États Unis ? demanda subitement Clint.

\- Je… J'en sais rien, je pense pas. J'ai tellement de chose ici, et en même temps tu as sûrement plus la bas, répondit seulement le jeune.

\- J'ai pas grand-chose non plus la basa voua à son tour le plus vieux.

\- Tu as ton chien.

\- Mon chien ? lâcha Clint en en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu as dit que ton voisin promenait ton chien, reprit le jeune homme.

\- Ah oui, je me souvenais pas te l'avoir dit. Et oui, c'est vrai, j'ai Lucky, j'ai un appartement, j'ai un emploi, j'ai des amis, mais comme tu le sais maintenant, je n'ai pas de famille », ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

« Je suis prêt a tout sacrifier pour toi tu sais, mais c'est compliqué, ma vie n'est pas si simple crois-moi.

Le silence était de mise aujourd'hui, la télévision était éteinte, aucunes musique de fond, même la rue semblait calme, c'était un moment silencieux mais tout aussi agréable aujourd'hui.

" Tu as quoi comme diplôme ? demanda le jeune.

\- Euh, pas grand-chose, avoua Clint.

\- Avec de l'expérience, il y aurait bien des boutiques de prêt à porter, des bureaux, tout ça. Tu pourrais trouver un job ici, lança Pietro.

Clint se mordît la lèvre, qu'il aurait aimé être Lewis Callum, et n'être qu'un vendeur de vêtement. Comment échapper a tout ça ?

« Je peux pas démissionner, j'ai.. Clint passa la langue sur les lèvres, puis reprit. Mon contrat est… C'est si compliqué, je peux pas t'expliquer, je suis obligé de rentrer chez moi Pietro. Pour l'instant, hein, je t'abandonne pas, chuchota-t-il ensuite avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Je t'aime Lewis, déclara Pietro en relevant son visage, ses yeux brillaient, Clint savait qu'il l'aimait.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Crois-moi, je t'aime aussi, répondit seulement Clint.

Le jeune s'étira a fin que leurs lèvres puissent s'unir, puis se serra comme Clint.

l'Américain caressait les cheveux du sokovien de sa main droite, la gauche était venu s'accrocher a celle de Pietro.

" C'est vrai que deux mecs peuvent se marier au States ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Dans certain États, oui. Pourquoi, tu comptes le demander en mariage ? Chuchota Clint en ricanant.

\- Je dis ça comme ça, lança Pietro.

\- Et puis pour ça faudrait que tu vives avec moi, a New-York.

\- Je me demandais. Qui porte le nom de qui ?

\- Je crois qu'on peut choisir, répondit le plus vieux.

\- Pietro Callum, ça sonne bizarre non ?

\- Parce que Lewis Maximoff ça fait pas bizarre », plaisanta Clint, alors qu'il se disait que Pietro Barton irait parfaitement bien. Jamais il n'avait pensé au mariage, encore moins avec un homme, mais a vrai dire, cette idée le fit sourire.

" Moi je trouve ça va.

\- On en est pas encore la, mais je vais y réfléchir.

\- Je suis bien avec toi, murmurant soudainement le jeune.

\- Moi aussi, d'où ma réflexion sur des congés, je passerai bien les vacances dans tes bras. Où plutôt avec toi dans mes bras, chuchota Clint en retour.


	16. Chapter 16

**SMS de Clint****.**

SMS des autres personnages.

.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 16

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Ça faisait bien une heure que les hommes discutaient de tout et de rien, bras dans les bras, mais ce calme fut de courte durée lorsque la sœur jumelle de celui ci arriva. Elle entra en coup de vent et couru aux toilettes avant de revenir déposer son sac à main.

"Ah, vous êtes là, je vous avais pas vu, lança la sokovienne.

\- Salut, dit seulement Clint.

\- Bonjour, je vous dérange? demanda t'elle tout de même.

\- Jamais soeurette, on parlait de la pièce. Clint m'a donné plein d'idée, lança le jeune enjoué.

\- Ah oui? Ça vous intéresse? demanda la femme septique.

\- Euh... Je veux juste aider, Bafouilla Clint qui se sentait menacé par la femme.

\- Vous restez combien de temps ici? l'interrogea t-elle ensuite.

\- Je .. je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi? répondit Clint en essayant de tenir tête a la châtain.

\- Comme ça, c'est juste que.. vous êtes en vacance. Pour finirez bien par partir tôt ou tard, pourquoi vous restez ? l'interrogea t-elle encore.

\- Euh... bafouilla Clint qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Clint n'est pas en vacance d'une et de deux, ça me regarde, le défendit Pietro.

\- C'est juste pour savoir! tu sais que je tiens a toi Piet', j'ai juste peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, se défendit-elle. Bon je vais prendre une douche, n'oublie pas qu'on doit aller a l'asso, lança la femme en s'éclipsant.

\- Je sais, répondit Pietro, alors que la porte se referma. "

Pietro changea de position, puis se retourna vers Clint. Il remarqua les traits sur la défensive de Clint.

\- Ne le prend pas pour toi, elle est surprotectrice. D'habitude elle cerne assez vite les gens, je sais pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça.

\- D'accord... Bon, je vais y aller de toute façon, puisque je n'ai pas le droit de t'accompagner, lança Clint sur le ton de rigolade tout en se levant.

\- Ne le prend pas mal, intervint Pietro.

\- Fait attention Pietro. Promets moi de ne pas faire de connerie et de chose irréfléchi. D'accord? susurra Clint en tenant les mains de Pietro dans le siennes."

Il avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelques chose, c'était Clint qui avait peur et non son personnage.

" D'accord, répondit le jeune en souriant.

\- Promets le moi Pietro, insista Clint.

\- Lewis... Soupira Pietro en ricanant.

\- Pietro, promets moi de ne rien faire d'irréfléchie, insista Clint, alors que le jeune comprenait à son regard, qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

\- D'accord, oui je te le promets, chuchota le jeune homme."

Clint lâcha une de se mains et la glissa sur sa joue, avant de lui déposer un baiser.

"Je t'aime, murmura Clint, la voix tremblante.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lewis, répondit le jeune homme touché par ses mots.

\- Tu m'appelles ?

\- Je t'appelle, confirma Pietro.

Le coeur battant la chamade, dû a son aveux, Clint rejoignit un taxi et rentra a l'hôtel. Natasha était absente, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Il prit une longue douche, puis squatta la chambre d'hôtel.

Ce fut vers les coups de 17h qu'il descendit au bar de l'hôtel, il s'assit au comptoir et prit une vodka pour ne pas déroger à la règle. Le barman l'ignora et Clint se sentait bizarrement seul. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était un solitaire, il avait toujours aimé être seul. Même Natasha savait qu'elle devait lui laisser un peu d'oxygène, mais depuis peu, il se sentait seul lorsqu'il n'était avec lui.

Son verre à la main, Clint surfa sur internet, il aurait pu envoyer un message a Nat pour lui demander où elle était, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se sentait seul et en même temps il ne voulait parler à personne. Il avait toujours pu se confier à sa meilleure amie, elle ne l'avait jamais trahit, mais cette fois ci c'était trop compliqué. Elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas qu'il était épris du jeune homme. Elle lui répondrait que ce n'était qu'un jeu, que ce n'était qu'une mission. Elle lui dirait même qu'il s'était perdu dans son personnage, que c'était Lewis Callum qui était amoureux de Pietro. Mais Clint savait très bien que non. C'était bien lui qui était amoureux de Pietro et non ce personnage construit de tout pièce par lui et le kgb.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ignorer ses sentiments, profiter de la situation, ou carrément s'enfuir avec son aimé. La situation de Pietro n'était pas glorieuse non plus. Clint ne savait pas dans quoi il trempait. Quelque soit sa décision finale, il fallait qu'il le tire de là. Après avoir terminé son deuxième verre, Clint sortit fumer une cigarette. En sortant son paquet de sa poche, il remarqua le numéro de téléphone de Matthias. Il le remit à sa place et dégusta une longue bonne clope. Il avait diminué, même arrêté, mais là, la nicotine lui faisait beaucoup de bien, comme une drogue, la vodka ne faisant plus l'effet escomptée.

Bien que la nicotine lui fit énormément de bien, Clint se tata a retourner au bar. Après une seconde cigarette, il prit la décision d'y retourner. Il commanda une troisième vodka, puis sortir son téléphone. Pas de message de Pietro, ni de Natasha. Il resortit le numéro de Matthias, l'enregistra, puis joua a des jeux en ligne. Ce fut au bout d'une bonne grosse demie heure et un verre entamé qu'il se décida d'envoyer un message à Matthias

**[ Bonjour, c'est Lewis, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je sais que je ne devrais pas savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais j'arrête pas d'y penser. Ça m'inquiète cette histoire et je m'en voudrais qu'il arrive quelque chose a Pietro.**]

[Bonjour Lewis, je sais que ça peut-être frustrant d'être mis sur le côté, c'est vraiment particulier.]

**[Je sais qu'il a des pouvoirs, je l'ai vu sauver un gamin. Ce que je comprend pas, c'est qu'il ne veut pas me l'avouer alors qu'il sait que je suis au courant. ]**

[C'est un gars qui mérite d'être heureux, je le connais, il ne faut pas que vous vous focalisiez sur ça.]

**[Je m'en fou qu'il ait des pouvoirs, mes sentiments reste inchangés, ce que je veux savoir, c'est surtout s'il est dans des histoires louches.]**

[Dans quelles histoires pensez-vous qu'il soit? ]

**[Et bien justement, j'en sais trop rien, alors ça m'inquiète d'autant plus. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes chez les x-bolt ?** ]

[Depuis deux ans, mais je ne suis pas dans leur comité restreint.]

**[Vous voyez, vous venez de m'affirmer qu'il y a un bien un comité restreint. En quoi il consiste? Qu'est ce que Loki Laufeyson trafique?] **

Clint attendue quelques longue minutes avant que le jeune réponde.

**[Matthias? ]**

**[J'ai mis le doigt sur un sujet sensible?]**

Toujours pas de réponse, Loki serait impliqué la dedans c'était sûre.

[Désolé, non, c'est juste que votre petit ami me tenait la grappe.]

**[Vous êtes avec lui?]**

[Je suis chez les x-bolt, je suis un peu mis a l'écart, je n'ai pas de pouvoir moi. Et seul les personnes optimisées y sont conviées. Enfin du moins le noyau.]

**[Le noyau? C'est à dire?]**

[En gros Loki, Pietro, sa sœur, Katka, josh, Julian et Erik.]

**[Josh, Julian et Erik, je connais pas.]**

[Julian c'est le gars qui a mangé avec nous hier, il manipule le papier et le carton fin.]

[Josh c'est un grand roux, il a le pouvoir de téléporter des objets par la pensée. Et Erik Lehnsherr peut manipuler le métal.]

**[Lehnsherr, ça me dit quelque chose, il n'était pas au gala de bienfaisance? ]**

[Sans doute que oui.]

**[Quel est le pouvoir de Pietro? En clair.]**

**[ Le voyage dans le temps?] **

[La vitesse, il peut se déplacer a mach 2.]

**[Quand même. Que pensez-vous de Loki?]**

[C'est un interrogatoire?]

[Je n'ai rien a proprement dit sur lui, mais je trouve qu'il profite de la détresse des gens comme Pietro par exemple. Comme tous les adhérents y comprit ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, on revient de loin, ou on a vécu des choses attroce. Alors avec un pouvoir entre les mains d'un garçon dévasté qui ne le contrôle pas, c'est malsain.]

**[Je comprends. Et vous alors, pourquoi êtes vous chez les x-bolt.]**

Pietro le lui avait déjà dit pour quelles raisons, Matthias avait atterrit là, mais c'était sujet a vérifier qu'ils ne leur mentaient pas tous les deux.

[Mes parents m'ont rejeté, j'ai atterri là par hasard.]

[Pietro me regarde bizarrement, il voit que je textote depuis tout à l'heure.]

**[Il fait son jaloux?]**

[Je pense pas, mais il sait que j'ai personne mis a part sa sœur et lui alors il se demande a qui je parle.]

**[Wanda réagit bizarrement avec moi.]**

[Je sais, elle est méfiante de tous. Surtout les gens qui gravitent autour de Pietro.]

[Elle a le pouvoir de cerner les gens, d'entendre leurs pensées, de ressentir leur sentiments, d'entrer dans la tête des gens... Ect ect.]

[ Elle est puissante, mais elle n'arrive pas encore bien a canaliser son don.]

Clint avait des mauvaise idées, voilà pourquoi Wanda ne l'aimait pas, elle devait ressentir quelques chose par rapport a la mission. Heureusement que ses sentiments étaient au moins vrais.

**[C'est chaud!]**

[Oui, vous êtes où là?]

**[A l'hôtel.]**

**[Au bar.] **

**[Avec une vodka.]**

**[Mon verre est presque vide.] **

[Au fait, un bouquet de rose? Pietro était touché du geste. Il m'en a parlé pendant plus d'une demie heure.]

[**C'était pour me faire pardonner.]**

[Vous avez bien fait, Pietro est très sensible a ce genre de chose.]

[Il y a l'air que la réunion est finie, Pietro va vouloir lire les messages.]

**[Empêchez le.]**

[Je vais essayer. Mais j'ai dû mal a lui résister. Vous savez ce que c'est.]

**[Empêchez le, je vous en prie.]**

Clint finit son verre et attend patiemment que Matthias lui réponde. Il espère que Pietro ne lira pas les messages, ça pourrait nuire a leur entente, et de compromettre la mission, accessoirement. Il sursauta quand il recut un SMS.

[Bon, il a tout lu, il n'était pas content d'apprendre que vous enquetiez sur lui. Parcontre, il est ravi d'apprendre que nous nous entendons si bien.

[ Il propose que nous dînions tous les trois ce soir, plus si affinité. Qu'est ce que vous en dites?]

[D'ailleurs, on devrait peut être se tutoyer se serait plus simple.]

Clint écarquille les yeux puis Matthias lui envoie un autre SMS.

[Je plaisantais, j'ai réussi a l'envoyer bouler, parcontre, il semblait être enclin à vous inviter au restaurants. Il ne devrait pas tarder a arriver.]

**[Maintenant?]**

[Il était tellement pressé de vous retrouver que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il use de son pouvoir pour vous rejoindre.]

**[Il utilise son pouvoir a découvert?]**

Clint soupira puis sursauta lorsque que quelqu'un chuchota dans son oreille.

" A qui tu envoies des SMS? J'espère que c'est a ta collègue ?

\- Pietro. Et bien quel surprise! Lança Clint vraiment surpris qu'il puisse être là en si peu de temps.

\- Tu me manquais de trop, lâcha le jeune en souriant.

\- À moi aussi tu m'as manqué, t'as vu, j'ai dû me souler pour ne pas penser a toi, se défendit Clint.

\- T'en as bu combien?

\- Deux ou trois, je sais plus. Alors... Tu es encore overbooker où je suis obligé de te kidnapper? Plaisanta Clint.

\- Je suis plus trop overbooker, mais je dirais pas non a un kidnapping, surtout avec un ravisseur comme toi, ajouta le jeune.

\- Bien, ton kidnapping se fera après un bon resto, décida Clint en emmenant son petit ami a l'extérieur du bar de l'hôtel.


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 17

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Sa main dans celle du sokovien, Clint était heureux, il souriait sans cesse a ce jeune garçon plutôt mature et plein de vie. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parler de l'association, ni de Loki. D'ailleurs Clint n'avait pas profiter de la situation pour mener son enquête. Il avait profiter du moment rien qu'avec lui. Ils avaient plutôt parler de la pièce de théâtre et des différents acteurs qui joueront la pièce. Ils avaient échangé sur leur histoire. Clint s'était même ouvert sur sa propre histoire, expliquant comment ses parents étaient décédés, et comment son frère et lui s'en étaient sortit grâce a un cirque. Pietro lui avait confié vouloir rencontrer son père biologique, d'après ses parents adoptifs, il devait être en Sokovie. Il n'en était pas un, mais aimait la Sokovie. Apparamment, son père était le petit ami passager de sa mère, il l'avait mise enceinte et avant qu'elle ne lui annonçait, il avait prit la fuite. Au fond de lui, Pietro révait de le rencontrer.

Ce fut sur la route du retour, qu'ils échangèrent sur Wanda. Clint ne voulait pas vraiment aborder le sujet mais le jeune le fit pour lui.

"Je suis désolé pour ma sœur, elle... Elle a toujours peur qu'il m'arrive quelques chose. Et puis...

\- Et puis...

\- Tu vas partir un jour, si n'est pas demain, c'est plus tard, mais tu finiras par partir, murmura le jeune sa main ancrée dans celle de l'agent.

\- Je ne suis pas encore parti, et rien ne me retient aux Etats Unis. Pietro... Clint marque un temps d'arrêt, il pivota face a Pietro. J'ai ... Je commence a réfléchir a tout ça et je me dis que... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ce genre de chose, je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi. Si je pars... Sache que je reviendrai, soit te chercher ou soit je reviendrai définitivement.

\- Tu m'emmènerai chez toi? Demanda Pietro en reprenant la route.

\- Oui, s'il le faut, oui."

Les hommes marcherent tranquillement vers l'appartement, main dans la main, ils souriaient tous les deux. Ils étaient bien l'un accroché a l'autre. Au bout d'un long silence Pietro reprit.

" Ma sœur me laissera jamais partir, et ... Et je ne l'abandonnerai pas non plus.

\- Elle pourrait nous suivre, enfin si elle veut. Vu que elle m'aime pas trop, lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment elle qui t'aime pas, c'est juste... Son pouvoir, dit seulement le jeune homme alors que Clint répéta.

\- Son pouvoir..."

Pietro soupira et grimaça, jamais il n'aurait dû parler de ça, il s'en voulait.

" J'aurais pas dû te parler de ça.

\- Si, bien au contraire, tu devrais et je t'ecouterai Pietro. Clint accrocha son regard et insista. Fais moi confiance, dis moi.

\- La dernière fois que j'en ai parlé a mon petit ami, il m'a trahi, pouffa t'il de rire.

\- Tu parles de Matthias.

\- Il... Il était tellement énervé qu'il m'a trompé avec Zitek, le gars de la ferme, tu vois qui? Dit il en grimaçant.

\- Je vois qui, et je comprend pour quelles raisons tu ne l'aimes pas. Alors.. quels sont tes pouvoirs? finit par demander Clint calmement.

\- Je... Je suis un speed runner.

\- Un Speed runner?

\- Je me deplace vite. Très vite. Je peux aller jusqu'à mach 1, et peut être plus, ajouta Pietro.

\- Comment ça se fait? Comment t'as acquéri ses pouvoirs? questionna Clint.

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, on né avec, en général on developpe nos pouvoirs à l'âge de 15-16 ans, à l'adolescence, précisa t-il. J'ai commencé a comprendre ce qui m'arrivait vers 17-18 ans. Wanda l'a développé un peu plus tard", lui confia t'il ensuite.

Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme avait du mal a contrôler ses pouvoirs.

" C'est quoi son pouvoirs a ta sœur?

\- Elle est télépathe" , lança Pietro alors que le cœur Clint battu la chamade, voilà pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas, elle devait sûrement ressentir quelques chose de mauvais en lui. Tout ce qui était attrait à la mission devait lui sauter au visage, heureusement que ses sentiments étaient vrais.

"D'où ses réticences envers moi, chuchota Clint.

\- Elle se méfie de tout le monde, elle voit tellement de chose mauvaise dans la tête des gens qui se disent bien pensante, déclara Pietro en ouvrant la porte du bas du bâtiment.

\- Je comprends. Et ses pouvoirs c'est héréditaire ? Demanda Clint ensuite.

\- Pour certain oui, affirma le jeune en grimpant les escaliers de son appartement.

\- Et toi? Tu penses que ça te vient de ton père? "

Le jeune haussa seulement des épaules, il ne connaissait pas grand chose de son père hors mis qu'il s'appelait Max Eisenhardt, et avait mis enceinte sa mère avant de se tirer.

" Tu veux un café ? proposa Pietro.

\- Je veux bien." susurra Clint en se collant à son amant. Il passa ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme et plongea son nez dans son cou. C'était un endroit où il pourrait se nicher continuellement, son odeur, sa peau, qu'il aimait l'enlacer de la sorte. Ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau de son cou, il aimait le sentir contre ses lèvres. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Il lui appartenait, Pietro l'appartenait, et il aimait prendre soin de lui, le câlines, l'enlacer. Il pourrait passer le reste de son temps dans cette position.

Le jeune fini par se retourner pour l'enlacer à son tour. Appuyé contre la cuisinière, les hommes se serraient l'un contre l'autre, un long baiser s'en suivi. Et leurs mains ne tenaient plus en place. Clint avait été touché par son récit, il avait été soulagé que Pietro lui parle enfin de son pouvoir. Il lui faisait entièrement confiance. C'était un soulagement complet.

Le baiser fut si long et intense qu'ils en oublièrent le café alors qu'ils se dévoraient le cou mutuellement. La veste de Clint avait déjà trouvé le sol, et sa chemise allait la suivre bientôt. Le torse a présent nu, il se laissait a présent parsemer le buste de doux baiser alors que Pietro l'emmenait bientôt dans la chambre.

C'était la première fois que Clint pénétrait dans cette chambre, mais il ne fit pas attention a quoique se soit tellement il était sous le charme de son sokovien. Le jeune homme avait commencé par l'effeuilletter, et Clint se retrouva rapidement en caleçon, se livrant sans retenu à lui.

Les doux baiser et les caresses étaient si douces et maîtrisées qu'il n'hésitait plus a passer le cap. Pietro savait ce qu'il faisait, il savait où l'embrasser, où le caresser et le plus vieux était tellement sous son charme qui ne s'en fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune homme puisse entrer en lui.

Lorsqu'il était allongé, Clint était quelques peu tendu, c'était la première fois qu'il se faisait pénétrer, et bien que la douleur était bien présente, il tenta au maximum de se détendre pour que Pietro puisse entrer en lui. Il aurait pu s'offusquer et demander d'inverser les rôles. D'ailleurs ça ne devait pas être là première fois pour le sokovien. Ça aurait pu être Pietro à sa place, ça aurait dû, même, cependant, Clint tentait de tout effacer pour se donner entièrement corps et âme a ce jeune homme si touchant, si humble, si protecteur et aimant.

Le regard ancré dans celui de son amant, Clint commençait a prendre du plaisir lorsque la douleur s'en était allé. Il avait eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi il aimait cet act, pourquoi il sentait le plaisir venir. Il avait toujours été fort en physique et chimie mais certainement pas en biologie. Alors il était surpris par le plaisir qu'il prenait.

Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il gémissait de plaisir et par le regard intense et amoureux que lui donnait son amant. Il gardait les yeux ouverts pour pouvoir épier Pietro. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés a présent et la bouche ouverte. Il semblait prendre le même plaisir que Clint. L'agent du KGB eut un pincement au cœur lorsque le jeune commençait a murmurer son prénom, son prénom d'emprunt. Ça lui avait fait comme un coup de poignard lorsqu'il avait entendu celui qu'il aimait gémir le prénom d'un autre que le sien.

Clint attira son amant contre lui, contre sa clavicule, l'obligeant a se taire pour ne plus l'entendre prononcer ce prénom qu'il ne supportait plus. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

Les hommes commençaient tout deux à se lâcher, à gémir simultanément jusqu'à que le plaisir prenne le dessus et les fasse jouir.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint ouvrit les yeux et cette fois ci, c'était lui qui enlaçait quelqu'un et non Natasha qui l'accaparait comme oreiller. Il regarda a demi réveillé son petit ange qui dormait profondément dans ses bras. Il ferma a nouveau les yeux et se repassa toute la soirée. C'était de loin une des meilleures soirées qu'il avait passé.

Les garçons s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, s'agrippant fortement comme si une force mystérieuse les séparerait dans la nuit. Clint sourit lorsque Pietro resserra sa prise contre lui. Il réussit a dégager une de ses mains et caressa les cheveux blanc du jeune homme.

"Bonjour monsieur Maximoff, chuchota t-il, alors que Pietro se redressait légèrement.

\- Bonjour monsieur Callum", répondit le jeune.

Second coup de poignard.

"Ta sœur est dans le salon?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être bien, ou peut-être qu'elle n'est pas rentrée non plus.

\- Paul? presuma Clint.

\- Probablement."

Le jeune inspira profondément et serra Clint encore plus contre lui.

" On est trop bien là, je pourrais passer des heures comme ça.

\- Moi aussi, chuchota Clint en retour alors qu'il glissa son doigt sur l'arrête de son nez.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, que je m'étais pas réveillé avec un homme dans mes bras, avoua le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi, c'est la première fois que je me réveille avec homme! Et puis je te signale que c'est toi qui est dans mes bras, gloussa le plus vieux.

\- On est tous les deux bras dans les bras," le contredit le plus jeune.

Clint sourit et regarde leur position, Pietro était recroquevillé contre lui, c'était bien lui qui était dans ses bras.

" On ne contredit pas les fous, ça les rend méchant.

\- N'importe quoi... Tu veux quoi pour déjeuner? retourna Pietro.

\- T'as quoi?

\- Pas grand chose, mais y'a une boulangerie pas loin.

\- Tu vas aller chercher le petit dej? demanda Clint surpris de cet aveux.

\- Hum hum, un petit déj au lit, ça te dit?

\- Va fouiller tes armoires, je veux pas que tu t'en ailles même si c'est pour aller a la boulangerie, rétorqua t'il en lui embrassant le bout de son nez.

\- À vos ordres chef", plaisanta le jeune en se glissant hors du lit.


	18. Chapter 18

**SMS de Clint.**

SMS des autres.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 18

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Lorsque le jeune ouvrit à nouveau la porte de la chambre, Clint fut non seulement surpris qu'il lui apportait un plateau garni pour le petit déjeuner mais aussi et surtout par l'emballage des viennoiseries.

" Bah, t'es parti à la boulangerie?!

\- Hum hum, acquiesça Pietro. Faut bien que je te nourrisse avec de bonne chose."

Clint sourit seulement et atrrappa le café que le jeune homme lui tendait. Les garçons se sourirent et dejeunerent tranquillement au lit. Il prirent le temps, ils profitaient de ce calme matinal, puis Pietro passa sous la douche avant de céder la place au plus vieux.

Les garçons douchés, Pietro proposa d'aller faire un footing. Biensure, Clint aurait préféré rester trainer à l'appartement, mais accepta tout de même.

Ils rejoignirent un petit groupe, et Clint fit la connaissance d'autre jeunes, puis ils s'élancèrent dans les rues sokovienne. La séance dura plus de deux longues heures, l'agent du KGB commençait a cracher ses poumons, ils s'écroula à la fin, du temps imparti, Pietro lui vint en aide.

" Ca va? s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Ouais... Je suis HS, avoua Clint.

\- Les gars nous on arrête, a plus tard," fit Pietro aux autres coureurs.

Les autres acquiescèrent alors que Clint se laissait tomber au sol.

" Non, non, non, il faut que tu termines par t'etirer et refroidir tes muscles en douceur sinon tu vas morfler."

Clint leva les yeux sur lui.

"T'es incroyable quand même.

\- Je prend ça comme un compliment.

\- Mais c'en était un", répondit Clint en attrappant la main que Pietro lui tendait. Il se releva et suivi le jeune faire des mouvements d'assouplissement.

" Dit... Tu t'utilises souvent tes pouvoirs en public? finit par demander Clint.

\- Jamais.

\- Jamais, sauf la fois dernière avec le gosse et ce matin pour aller à la boulangerie ?! ironisa Clint.

\- Jamais, mis à part là. On va dire que j'évite de me montrer en public, mais je l'utilise quand même, dit Pietro en serrant doucement.

\- Et du coup t'es jamais fatigué? demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Si. Quand j'utilise trop de mon pouvoirs, ça m'épuise, c'est comme une énergie qu'il faut réalimenter. D'ailleurs, mes cheveux blancs ça vient de là, ajouta le plus jeune en désignant sa tignasse.

\- Quoi, c'est pas une teinture?! s'étouffa Clint.

\- Non, c'est depuis que j'utilise mon pouvoir.

\- C'est peut-être dangereux alors, tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'utiliser, le conseilla t'il.

\- Ce serait tellement dommage... c'est que des cheveux blanc, comparé a tout ce que je peux faire. T'imagines, j'ai Sauvé ce gosse, ça vaut bien un ou deux cheveux blanc?! Non?

\- C'est vrai... T'es un héros en plus, chuchota Clint sous le charme de ce jeune homme, plein de compassion.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça, avoua ce dernier, touché par ces mots.

\- Et bien ce sera pas la dernière... T'es mon héros à moi."

Pietro sourit timidement.

"Bon, allez... Ça te dit d'aller manger un bout ? demanda Pietro en se relevant.

\- Je te suis."

Les garçons allèrent se restaurer dans un bar à salade, avant de rentrer à l'appartement des jumeaux afin de se doucher et profiter d'eux tout simplement.

Clint fut le premier à passer à la douche, heureusement que Pietro était svelte, il pu lui emprunter un caleçon, des chaussettes et un t shirt.

Lorsque Pietro passa sous la douche, Clint en profita pour appeler Natasha. Il n'était pas rentrer de la nuit, elle devait s'inquiéter.

Assit sur le soja, il composa le numéro de l'espionne. "Nat.

\- Clint... Tes pas rentré la nuit? lâcha t'elle avec un ton de reproche.

\- Non, avoua t'il aussitôt.

\- T'étais avec lui? lui demanda t'elle tout de même bien qu'elle en connaissait la réponse.

\- Oui.

\- Clint... soupira t'elle fortement.

\- Quoi?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Rien, Nat, dit-il seulement.

\- Ne me dit pas, rien. Tu craques pour lui?" lui retourna t-elle, mais l'agent ne répondit pas.

Un silence s'invita entre eux, Natasha reprit.

" Clint.

\- Peut-être oui, finit-il par avouer.

\- D'accord... Et sinon,.. quoi de neuf? dit-elle pour changer de sujet, celui-ci était bien trop gênant.

\- Il m'a avoué pour ses pouvoirs. Et il n'est pas le seul à en avoir.

\- Ça on sait. Et Tony? Qu'est ce qu'il pense de Tony? interrogea la russe.

\- J'en sais pas plus. Mais y'a quelques chose qui se trame Nat, y'a un truc. Les X-bolt préparent un truc, annonça t'il.

\- Ah oui? Quoi?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais c'est louche, je vais regarder ça de plus près, décida Clint.

\- C'est pas notre boulot Clint! le mit-elle en garde.

\- Je sais, mais si Pietro est en danger, je peux pas le laisser comme ça.

\- C'est pas notre job Clint! s'énerva t-elle.

\- Nat, je jettes juste un œil c'est tout, se défendit-il.

\- Ok. Tu rentres ou pas? demanda t'elle calmement.

\- Pas pour l'instant. Peut-être après, tout dépendra de ce qu'il fait cet après-midi.

\- Ok, dit-elle seulement. A toute à l'heure peut-être.

\- Oui, dit-il avant de raccrocher."

L'agent se laissa tomber sur le sofa, les mains derrière le crâne. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer au départ, mais oui, il n'était pas indifférent a ce jeune sokovien. Il avait tout pour plaire. Et il avait craqué bien vite, bien trop vite.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

Ça faisait bien deux heures que les hommes s'étaient recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, devant une émission de télé qu'aucun des deux ne regardaient vraiment. Trop pris par leurs émotions. Les doigts ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, leurs visages côte a côte. Les garçons se ressourcaient l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, seul leurs présences respectifs les faisait vivre et s'aimer. Clint commençait a piquer du nez lorsque le plus jeune souffla sur son visage. "Tu t'endors mon cœur."

L'agent ouvrit les yeux, il sourit et à son visage radieux et à ce surnom affectueux.

" Je suis tellement bien contre toi.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes.

\- Mais je suis pas parti, chuchota Clint en lui embrassant la tempe.

\- Pas encore.

\- Si tu crois que je vais t'abandonner, c'est que tu me connais mal, gronda Clint.

\- Ta vie est là bas, ajouta Pietro.

\- Ma vie est avec toi, rectifit Clint.

\- Tu t'enflamme pas un peu, ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'on se connait.

\- Justement, ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'on se connait et j'arrive déjà plus à me passer de toi," avoua Clint.

Clint prit une grosse inspiration et se redressa convenablement. Il attrappa un briquet sur la table basse et joua avec la flamme.

" Je sais pas pour toi, mais pour moi c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. J'ai jamais eu de tel sentiments. Même avec Bobby, ou Kate.. Je suis même pas sûr d'avoir été amoureux de quelqu'un avant toi. Parce que clairement, je ferais n'importe quoi. Malgres que tu sois...

\- Malgres que je sois un homme, finit par dire Pietro.

\- Ouais... T'es toujours amoureux de Matthias?

\- C'est une question? Parce que bon... Je peux comprendre que tu te la pose mais... Comment on peut-être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que de toi? T'es parfait Lewis. T'es quelqu'un de loyal, de doux, attentionné, de protecteur, et dieu sait combien c'est important pour moi... "

Clint attrappa les mains du jeune homme.

" Je te lacherais pas Pietro, je te le promets et même si je dois repartir aux states, je reviendrai te chercher, parce que... Tu me manquerai de trop, je peux plus vivre sans ressentir ... Un tel... Je suis amoureux de toi. je t'aime tellement Pietro," susurra Clint.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, les joues rougies par une telle déclaration. Clint força le plus jeune a remonter son regard sur lui, et déposa un doux baiser avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur les hommes.

Décidément, Wanda Maximoff savait a quel moment faire irruption. Clint se dégagea, mal à l'aise, alors que Pietro resta tranquillement sur le sofa, souriant à sa sœur.

" Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, répondit Clint.

\- Salut, t'aurais pu prévenir que tu rentrais pas hier, je me suis inquiété, rala Pietro.

\- Ah bon? Pourtant je suis rentrée, mais mon lit était pris. Alors je suis repartie", lança la femme.

Clint baissa la tête de honte. C'était le lit de Wanda, ils avaient couché dans le lit de sa sœur jumelle, il se répugnait, s'en voulait.

"Ton lit? Ta chambre oui, mais sûrement pas ton lit.

\- Le lit de Matthias, dans ma chambre, rectifit -elle.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux, lança Pietro.

\- Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller, mumura Clint en se levant.

\- Non, reste, ordonna Pietro.

\- Je .. je voudrais pas vous causer des soucis" , dit Clint mal à l'aise par la situation.

Clint se leva, alors que le téléphone de Pietro sonna, il décrocha d'une main, et retint le bras de Clint de l'autre. Clint regardait toujours ses chaussures, alors que Wanda se faisait un thé.

Lorsque Clint releva les yeux, son regard percuta celui de Wanda. La femme eut soudain le souffle coupé et détourna le visage.

"On doit y aller, informa Pietro.

\- Où ça? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Chez les X-bolt, lui apprit m-il, puis se tourna vers Clint. Tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux mais tu devras rester à l'écart. .

\- D'accord, acquiesça Clint, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose.

Le trio mirent leurs manteau et se dirigerent vers l'association. Pietro tenait fermement la main de Clint dans la sienne et attrappa le cou de sa sœur de son autre bras. L'agent du KGB regardait droit devant lui, sentant le regard de Wanda Maximoff sur lui qui le dévisageait. Il en frissonnait de peur. Elle était vraiment étrange.

À leur arrivée a l'association, Clint rejoignit immédiatement Matthias au bar, laissant les jumeaux rejoindre quelques adhérent.

" Salut.

\- Salut, ça va? demanda l'homme en finissant son verre.

\- Oui, ça a l'air important comme réunion non? Qui sont ces gens? demanda Clint en détaillant les personnes parlant avec Pietro.

\- Des optimisées, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu n'y vas pas toi?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit. Vous vous êtes rabiboché?

\- J'arrive pas à lui résister, soupira Clint.

\- Je suis heureux pour vous. Bon, je vais y aller, bonne journée à vous deux.

\- A toi aussi, salut, dit Clint.

\- Salut."

Clint détailla chaque personne, il connaissait quelques membres de nom. Il aperçut Tony embrasser le Norvégien et serrer la main d'un homme de la quarantaine. Clint détailla l'homme, il semblait sourire aux jumeaux.

Aussitôt, les optimisés entrés dans l'arrière salle, Tony prit la poudre d'escampette, ne se souciant pas de Clint, qui lui, tint informer son binôme.

**[Je suis chez les x-bolt, ils sont en réunion, il y'a Loki, Wanda, quatres membres et ce gars qu'on a rencontré a la soirée. Lehnsherr.]**

[Essaye d'en savoir plus.]

**[Peux pas, c'est réservé aux membres spéciales.]**

**[Ils sont dans une salle a l'arrière. Même Matthias ne peut pas y aller.]**

[Et bien tente d'en savoir plus autrement.]

[Cuisine ton mec.]

Clint soupira a ce simple message et rangea son téléphone avant de commander une bière et de la siroter tranquillement. La réunion fut un peu plus longue qu'il ne l'espérait. Après une bière et deux vodka, Clint sortit un instant fumer une clope. Il discuta avec quelques membre non optimisés apparamment puisque seul ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs pouvaient participer à la réunion. Tout le monde lui disait du bien de Pietro. Et tout le monde lui disait aussi que Loki et lui était proche ainsi que de Wanda. Qu'est ce qu'il les uninssait comme ça. Pourquoi eux? Pourquoi les jumeaux? Qui était ce Lehnsherr ?

Ce fut vers les coups de 19h que la réunion finit par se clore. Clint entamait sa troisième vodka accoudé au bar.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Loki, lui serrant une poignée de main bien ferme. Ce Lehnsherr lui serra également la main lui demandant au passage s'ils s'étaient déjà vu.

"Oh, au galant de bienfaisance de monsieur Laufeyson, lui apprit Clint.

\- Ah oui... Je m'en souviens. C'était une belle soirée Loki, j'y ai fais de belles rencontres, dit l'homme.

\- Je n'en doute pas, moi même j'y ai fait une belle rencontre, annonça Clint à son tour, dévorant le jeune des yeux.

\- C'est... C'est mon petit ami, avoua Pietro en répondant au large sourire de Clint.

\- Ah bon? Oh... Je... Je ne savais pas que vous étiez vous aussi, Bafouilla ce Lenhsherrs, Apparamment gêné de la situation.

\- Tout le monde le sait pourtant, lança Loki.

\- Et vous, jolie demoiselle, toujours personne en vue? demanda Lenhsherrs a Wanda.

\- Notre spécialiste bien-être a l'air d'être épris de notre Wanda chérie," annonça subitement Loki.

Wanda baissa les yeux de gêné, Clint en fit gêné pour elle. Une sensation de tristesse envahie la pièce.

""Notre?"" Venait-il de dire ""notre Wanda chérie?"" Qui étaient-ils à la fin, que voulaient-ils deux'

"Chéri, tu as fini? coupa Clint.

\- Nous avons fini monsieur Callum, on vous le confie, bonne soirée, répondit Loki.

\- Bonne soirée, lança Clint.

\- À plus Loki, lança Pietro en faisant demie tour. Je suis naze, ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- Je suis légèrement pompette moi, avoua Clint.

\- T'as picolé?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse en t'attendant.

\- Tetais pas obligé de m'attendre, t'aurais pu aller te ballader, proposa Pietro.

\- Me ballader sans toi? Non, et puis je t'aurais pas laisser entre leurs mains, ils sont bizarre non? Ils ont l'air très protecteur avec Wanda et toi," suspectait Clint.

Le jeune homme haussa seulement les épaules et enfila son manteau avant de rejoindre la sortie.

Les hommes se dirigerent vers un restaurant, un dîner en tête en tête n'était pas de refus. Ils pourraient discuter calmement a tête reposée.


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 19

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Durant le repas, Clint ne cessait de se poser des questions concernant les liens qu'entrenait ce gars avec les jumeaux. Toute la soirée, il chercha une phrase d'accroche, il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur ce Lenhsherrs, sur la réunion, sur les xbolt. Il ne savait pas comment faire sans blesser ou vexer Pietro. Il s'en voudrait s'il perdrait Pietro avec des questions trop indiscrètes.

Ce fut à la fin du repas, qu'il finit par franchir le pas.

"Alors cette réunion, ça portait sur quoi essentiellement?"

Pietro se mordu la lèvre, grimaça puis baissa la tête. Clint se doutait que cette dernière journée avait été vaine, Pietro lui cacherait toujours des choses. Le manque de confiance envers lui, énerva le plus vieux des deux.

"D'accord, tu n'as pas le droit de m'en parler. Apres tout, c'est classé secret défense, tu travailles pour le gouvernement sokovien j'oubliais. Lâcha Clint excédé par le comportement du sokovien.

\- Ne le prend pas mal Lewis.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me caches à la fin? C'est si important pour ne pas m'en parler?" s'etrangla Clint en finissant son verre de vin cul sec.

Un long silence jaillit, Clint était sur la défensive, Clint prenait le pas, et Lewis s'effaçait.

" Je pensais que tu tenais à moi. Je pensais que... Toi et moi...

\- Lewis.

\- Dis-moi au moins sur quel sujet ça porte. T'es pas obligé d'entrer dans les détails... Et puis ce gars, Lenhsherrs c'est qui au juste? S'énerva t'il encore, mais le gamin ne répondait pas. Lui aussi il est optimisé? Il est qui pour toi?

\- Personne! S'énerva Pietro.

\- Comment tu le connais?

\- C'est Loki qui nous a présenté. Lewis... chuchota Pietro en tentant d'attraper la main de Clint mais celui l'en empêcha.

\- Parlons d'autre chose, parce que..."

Un long silence s'invita autour du repas chacun des protagonistes plongeait le regarda dans leur assiettes. En colère pour l'un, peiné pour l'autre.

" On est considéré comme des monstres, marmonna subitement le plus jeune.

\- qui ça?

\- Les personnes comme nous... Les optimisées... On est des erreurs de la natures, des monstres, des extraterrestres... Alors que... On est humain et on a pas choisi ce qui nous arrive, murmura le jeune peiné.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité. Et on a pas mérité ça. .. qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal Lewis? Tu peux me le dire? J'ai même Sauvé des vies, et pas que celle du gamin l'autre jour, j'ai Sauvé des tas de vie. Mais pour les gens je suis toujours un monstre," murmura le jeune la voix cassante.

Clint se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, puis se redressa, il avait bien comprit que Pietro avait besoin de se confier sur son mal être, sur ce pouvoir. Il lui attrappa la main pour l'encourager a parler.

"Erik Lenhsherrs veut que le monde sache qu'on existe, qu'on a le droit d'exister, qu'on a le droit d'être heureux, que nous sommes pas des monstres, Bien au contraire."

Clint caressait le dos de sa main de son pouce. "Continu."

\- Les x-bolt c'est une couverture, enfin, Loki essaye de réunir des personnes comme nous. Afin qu'ensemble, on montre au monde entier qui nous sommes.

\- Vous êtes 7, vous n'allez pas aller loin.

\- 7? On est bien plus que ça, là c'était seulement le noyau.

\- Matthias en est un? demanda tout de même Clint, se méfiant de tout le monde a présent.

\- Non

\- Pourquoi vous sept alors?

\- On est huit déjà. Et... D'après Erik, on a des pouvoirs de niveaux 3 et c'est beaucoup Apparamment.

\- Et pourquoi vous faites tout ça, concrètement?

\- On veut se faire entendre par les hauts dirigeants du monde, avoua Pietro, Clint se mordu la joue, dans quoi il s'était fourré?

\- C'est pas un peu dangereux tout ça?

\- Sans doute, mais je peux pas vivre éternellement caché. Mes pouvoirs font partis de moi, alors... si tu veux pas de mes pouvoirs, je ne retiens pas, lâcha le jeune.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi Pietro, je t'aime avec ou sans pouvoirs, répondit Clint alors que le téléphone du jeune homme sonna.

\- Merde, c'est ma sœur, je reviens.

\- Je t'en prie. Je vais appeler Natalia en même temps, elle doit s'inquiéter."

Clint profita pour s'éclipser aux toilettes. Devant le grand miroir, il appela son binôme.

" Allô. J'ai du nouveau. L'asso est une couverture. C'est un repère d'optimisé, ils recrutent des jeune optimisés pour former un groupe qui pourrait renverser le gourvernement. Je sais pas qui est à la tête de ce groupe, annonça Clint, bien qu'il y ait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Loki! Proposa Natasha.

\- J'en doute.

\- D'où tu sors tes informations? demanda tout de même la rouse.

\- Pietro, il m'a tout avoué, lui dit Clint, car ça faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'il savait que le jeune sokovien avait des pouvoirs.

\- Il doit savoir qui est le chef.

\- Peut-être, j'essaye d'approfondir ça.

\- Ok.

\- Silence radio jusqu'à nouvel ordre." Clint raccrocha et remonta dans la salle. Pietro était assis à table.

"Alors ta sœur?

\- Oui, c'était pour dire qu'elle ne rentrait pas.

\- Ah... fit Clint.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on a l'appart pour nous, reprit le jeune.

\- Oh... fit ensuite Clint.

\- On y va? proposa aussitôt le gamin."

Clint acquiesça et suivi son amant hors du restaurant. Les hommes se souriaient timidement comme si ils savaient ce qui allait se passer. Ils se doutaient qu'ils ne resteraient pas sage ce soir. Clint sentit la fin de la mission arriver a grand pas, et il n'avait pas envie de délaisser son amant. Il voulait profiter de lui, profiter de ses sentiments, de son bien être dans les bras de ce sokovien si particulier.

Arrivé a l'appart, les hommes se servirent un verre. Les yeux dans les yeux ils trinquèrent a eux, a leur couple.

Ils delaissèrent rapidement leur verre afin de s'occuper l'un de l'autre. Clint fut coupé dans son élan lorsque Natasha souffla dans son oreillette.

("Clint, nouvel mission.")

(" Opération ligne verte") ajouta t'elle.

Le cœur de Clint rata un battement. Ce n'était pas vrai, il ne voulait pas entendre cet ordre, c'était surréaliste. Il préféra faire obstruction et continu a parsemer de baiser, le buste du jeune homme.

Qu'il avait envie de ce corps, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de sentir sa peau contre ses lèvres. Son odeur l'envahissait. Elle lui plaisait tant.

("Cible, inchangé, je suis désolée Clint mais tu dois exécuter Maximoff.") Précisa la russe mais Clint ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait a embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps.

("Clint, répond.")

Ses lèvres étaient descendues jusqu'à son pubis, et il s'attaquait a présent à sa verge.

("La mission est close, Pietro sait que Tony est un agent du kbg, il en a parlé a Loki qui l'a répété a Tony.")

Malgres que Natasha lui disait que Pietro savait que Tony était un agent infiltré ça n'empêchait pas le deuxième agent de continuer son épopée sur son sexe érigé.

("La mission X-bolt est compromise" ) ajouta t-elle alors que Pietro arrêta Clint en chemin.

"Allons dans la chambre mon amour." Sursurra Pietro. Clint sourit et se redressa afin de suivre son amant.

En se déshabillant, Clint enleva son oreillette, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre que Pietro savait également pour lui, il préférait faire l'ignorant. Moins il en savait, mieux c'était.

Et bien que Pietro pourrait le tuer, Clint se donna corps et âme. Faisant l'amour comme jamais. Profitant de chaque instant, de chaque souffle, de chaque plaisir, aussi infime qu'ils soient. De ce corps divinement bien dessiné, de lui, profitant tout simplement de cet être dont il était tombé amoureux.

Ce fut après avoir jouir que Clint eut un moment de regret, et si Pietro savait pour lui aussi. Il pourrait le tuer dans son sommeil? Si Pietro savait, il cachait bien bien son jeu, car il n'avait pas changé de comportement avec lui.

Clint profita de passer sous la douche, pour préparer son plan d'attaque, il glissa à nouveau son oreillette mais laissa son micro éteint.

("Clint, tu dois le faire, tu dois le tuer...")

Il sortit de sa chaussure, une fine aiguille. C'était son arme secrète, une aiguille plantée juste là où il fallait ferait répandre tout son sang. Il aseptisa tout de même l'aiguille, puis se regarda dans le miroir.

Son cœur était meurtri, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Pietro ne savait pas qu'il était un agent, c'était sûre. Et quand bien même il savait pour Tony. Ce n'était pas la mort, Clint pourrait le convaincre de ne rien dire, de ne pas divulguer la mission. Pietro l'ecouterait c'était sûre.

("Clint si tu le fais pas le KGB en aura après toi, tu sais ce que l'on risque si on obéit pas aux ordres Clint.")

Malgres cette dernière phrase prononcée par la russe, Clint emporta la pointe du diable comme il l'appelait et rejoignit son amant.

"Tu étais bien long?

\- Ça fait trop du bien une douche, surtout que j'ai transpiré comme un porc.

\- Mon cochon à moi," lança le jeune en ouvrant ses bras. Clint sourit et se nicha volontier dans les bras du sokovien,son aiguille toujours dans la main.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

**.**

" Lewis! Lewis il y a du sang!

\- Quoi?

\- Tu saignes !

\- Merde, j'ai dû me couper avec ma montre c'est rien", dit-il en sautant du lit, l'aiguille toujours dans la main. Dans la salle de bain, Clint désinfecta sa main, rangea l'aiguille dans sa botte et cassa le cadran de sa montre. Il nettoya le sang, plaça un pansement puis rejoignit son mant.

"J'ai cassé le cadran de ma montre. Y'a beaucoup de sang?

\- Nan pas tant que ça. Montre."

Clint tendit le bras et Pietro passa son doigts sur le pansement. Le plus vieux se laissa tomber sur le lit et entoura son amant.

"Tu sais que je t'aime toi, murmura Clint.

\- Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi, chuchota Pietro en enlaçant Clint contre lui.

\- T'as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui, parce que je te préviens tout de suite. T'es à moi aujourd'hui, le prévint aussitôt Clint.

\- Rien qu'aujourd'hui? plaisanta le jeune.

\- Pour toujours, susurra t-il ensuite.

\- Je préfère ça," avoua le jeune avant d'embrasser Clint a pleine bouche.

Les garçons se serrerent l'un contre l'autre et profitèrent du calme du matin jusqu'à ce que Clint prit la décision d'aller prendre une douche.

"Tu viens avec moi?

\- Sous la douche?" demanda en précision le Sokovien.

Clint sourit et le jeune homme le suivi dans la salle de bain.

\- Alors tu as prévu quoi? demanda encore Clint avant de savonner son Jules.

\- J'ai prévu de rester avec mon petit ami, susurra ce dernier en lui rendant la pareille.

\- Bonne initiative, lâcha Clint se laissant savonner comme un enfant.

\- T'as eu des nouvelles de ta collègue hier finalement?

\- Oui, ça va, elle va bien et les affaires aussi.

\- Alors vous repartez quand? finit par demander Pietro.

\- Bientôt, et j'aimerai que... Que tu me suives, chuchota Clint. .

\- Que je te suives?

\- Aux Etats Unis, précisa le plus vieux.

\- Je peux pas, dit clairement le jeune avant de finir de se savonner lui même.

\- Pietro, viens avec moi, oublie cet histoire.

\- Je peux pas, je me suis engagé et c'est pour bientôt alors..

\- Qu'est ce qui est pour bientôt? Questionna Clint.

\- La rébellion ... C'est pour bientôt... Ajouta le jeune homme.

\- Quelle rébellion Pietro? Qui dirige cette putain rébellion? s'énerva t'il ensuite.

\- J'en sais rien Lewis, je suis pas assez haut dans la hiérarchie.

\- Je pensais que tu faisais parti du noyau! lança Clint alors que le jeune rincer le savon sur sa peau.

\- On est que des pions. Le seul qui ait vraiment du pouvoir c'est Erik Lenhsherrs, nous on est là, parce qu'on a des pouvoirs intéressant, avoua Pietro avant de se rincer lui aussi.

\- Comme?

\- Et bien tu connais mes pouvoirs et ceux de ma sœur.

\- Pas exactement, elle lit dans les pensées c'est ça?

\- Pas vraiment, elle... Elle manipule les esprits... En gros, et encore elle a pas encore développée tout ses pouvoirs d'après Lenhsherrs, dit le jeune en se collant au corps de Clint.

\- Ensuite? Incita Clint.

\- Katka courbe la lumière, Josh, a le pouvoir de téléporter des objets par la pensée, déclara le blond.

\- Ah oui? C'est fort ça".

Le jeune acquiesça puis reprit.

"Julian manipule le papier et le carton fin, Vlada est une métamorphe, annonça de but en blanc Pietro. .

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle peut se transformer en n'importe qui? s'etrangla Clint.

\- Ouais, c'est impressionnant. Et encore le plus impressionnant c'est Loki je crois, ajouta Pietro.

\- Loki? C'est un optimisé aussi? lâcha Clint surpris.

\- Il... Il dit qu'il est magicien, il est illusionniste en réalité.

\- Et cet Erik, il fait quoi?

\- Il manipule le métal sous toute ses formes," finit par avouer le jeune homme.

Clint attira son homme encore plus près contre lui.

" Ne traine pas avec eux Pietro, ne les suit pas, reste avec moi, chuchota t-il a son oreille.

\- Je... Je peux pas Lewis. J'aimerai je te jure mais... Il faut que... Je dois me battre pour qu'on ait une meilleure vie, ma sœur et moi tu comprend? demanda Pietro en plongeant son regard dans celui de l'autre.

\- Je te l'offre ta meilleure vie, mais pas ici, pas avec eux.

\- Désolé, fit le jeune en se détachant de Clint.

\- Attend..." dit Clint alors que le jeune sorti en trombe de la douche. Clint soupira et resta quelques minutes sous le jet d'eau. Il ne savait plus comment se sortir de là. Comment réussir a protéger Pietro. Comment faire en sorte que le KGB n'envoie pas quelqu'un pour exécuter la mission ligne verte a sa place?

Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution, il fallait qu'il lui avoue pour la mission, mais avant ça, il devait voir Natasha et lui expliquer le noeud du problème.

En sortant de la salle bain, il rejoignit son amant dans le salon. Un café était déposé sur la table basse, ainsi qu'un paquet de gâteaux.

" Tu m'en veux? demanda tout de même Pietro confus de tout ça.

\- Biensure que non, mon chéri... Je sais ce que tu vis. C'est juste... J'aimerai tellement que tu me suives, c'est tout, précisa Clint en caressant la nuque sous les cheveux du jeune.

\- Ne pars pas maintenant ! Attend que... Le jeune homme releva la tête. Attend moi!

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, d'accord?

\- T'as pas des congés a prendre?

\- Je vais voir si je peux les prendre. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je passe voir Natasha.

\- Natasha ? Lâcha l'homme en levant un sourcil.

\- Natalia, qu'est ce que je raconte, j'arrive, je vais fumer une clope et l'appeler en même temps, dit Clint en se levant.

\- D'accord."


	20. Chapter 20

**SMS de Clint.**

SMS des autres.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 20

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint descendit les escaliers et appela de suite son binôme. "Allô.

\- Alors c'est fait? demanda seulement la rousse.

\- Nat... Bafouilla Clint en jouant avec un mégot de cigarette au sol.

\- Accouche Clint, s'impatienta t-elle

\- Non... Je... J'ai pas pù, je peux pas faire ça, avoua l'agent.

\- Clint, il le faut.

\- J'y arriverai pas, murmura t-il.

\- C'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive."

Pas Cette fois ci, car là, Clint était vraiment tombé amoureux de la cible.

" Et bien... Si au contraire c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive Nat, je suis dingue de lui, avoua enfin Clint.

\- Mais arrête Clint, en plus lui, il ne t'aime pas, lança sèchement la russe.

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais!? s'énerva aussitôt Clint.

\- Vous couchez ensemble ? lui demanda t-elle, alors que le sang de Clint ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre?!

\- Vous couchez ensemble oui ou non ?" réitéra t-elle

Clint fit les cents sur le bord du trottoir, il sortit une seconde cigarette puis lâcha.

" Oui!

\- Et je suppose qu'il prononce le nom de Lewis quand il jouit... " souligna t-elle.

Le cœur de Clint s'accéléra, bien évidemment qu'il appelait Lewis.

" Va te faire foutre Nat! cracha t-il tout de même.

\- C'est pas pour te blesser que je te dis ça, c'est juste que c'est la réalité, oui, il est amoureux de Lewis Callum et non pas de toi.

\- Et bien moi je suis amoureux de lui et j'y arriverai pas Nat, je te promets... J'y arriverai pas, murmura t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Tu veux que je le fasse? proposa t-elle simplement.

\- Non." La réponse était brève, il ne voulait en aucun cas que Pietro meurt, et surtout pas de la main de sa meilleure amie.

Clint se laissa tomber contre le chambranle de la porte.

" Il va bien falloir qu'un de nous se dévoue. Déclara Natasha.

\- J'en sais rien, je sais pas quoi faire, avoua t'il.

\- Rentre à l'hôtel, on va en discuter.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, maintenant, je te signale que le KGB a donné un ordre, ils vont pas tarder a renvoyer une unité, annonça t-elle calmement a présent.

\- D'accord... J'arrive."

Clint raccrocha et remonta les escaliers, il prit une bonne respiration avant d'entrer.

" Chéri, Il faut que je rentre, je dois voir Nat, pour les congés. Je vais surement déjeuner avec elle, dit-il ensuite en saisissant son manteau.

\- Tu m'appelles? demanda simplement le jeune homme en se redressant.

\- Biensure... dit-il alors que le plus jeune des deux embrassa l'autre.

\- Je t'aime Lewis, ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Oh Pietro, si tu savais a quel point je t'aime mois aussi.

\- Allez file, avant que je te retiennne de force.".

Clint déposa un énième baiser a Pietro avant de retrouver sa collègue.

Ce fut au restaurant de l'hôtel qu'il retrouva sa collègue. La femme grimaça tout en soupirant en le voyant arriver. L'agent s'assied silencieusement et commanda un café. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Natasha finit par parler.

"Tu t'es attaché a lui."

Clint hocha simplement de la tête et attrapa le café que le serveur lui tendit. Il but une gorgée.

" Le KGB veut l'exécuter, ils ont peur qu'il fiche tout en l'air la mission.

\- Celle d'empêcher que des mutants retournent le gouvernement ? Ce n'est pas Pietro qu'il faut tuer, c'est celui qui est derrière tout ça.

\- Loki?

\- Non, c'est pas lui. Pietro m'a raconté les grandes lignes. C'est Erik Lehnsherr qui est à la tête de tout ça.

\- Quand bien même! Tony est le seul a pouvoir le serrer et Maximoff..."

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

" Je peux pas le tuer.

\- Et bien je le ferais, décida la russe.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt.

\- Il va bien falloir, s'interposa t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Tu as déjà tuer pour moins que ça. Une flèche entre les deux yeux et le tour est joué. Une balle! Tu veux que je l'exécute d'une balle, c'est rapide et propre," proposa l'agent.

Clint ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meurt, il fallait trouver un autre moyen.

" S'il ne balance personne! S'il laisse Tony faire son taf, s'il le balance pas, on est pas obligé de le tuer.

\- Le KGB estime qu'il en sait trop"

Barton pesta entre ses dents.

" Clint... Les ordres sont les ordres, on ne peut pas aller a l'encontre des ordres tu le sais bien.

\- Nat, je l'aime vraiment, je... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je suis... Je suis amoureux de lui, Nat, avoua le châtain.

\- Tu t'es perdu dans ton personnage.

\- Non! Je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un. J'ai eu des tas de petites amies. Et je peux t'assurer que ce que je ressens pour lui, c'est bien plus intense que ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant."

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Clint but son café, Natasha joua avec le touilleur de son verre de gin tonic.

"Alors comme ça, t'es gay.

\- Je sais pas si je suis homo Nat, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'aime Pietro.

\- Tu aimes un gars, donc..."

Clint se mordu la lèvre intérieure et jouait a présent a sa cuillère lui aussi.

" Je vais m'en fuir avec lui.

\- Tu veux t'enfuir avec lui, s'etrangla Natasha. Mais tu ne peux pas. Tu peux pas échapper au kgb Clint! S'énerva t-elle.

\- Et bien je le ferais quand même.

\- Où iras-tu?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai plusieurs options. Tu te souviens de la cabane du frère de Loknerr?

\- Oui.

\- Le KGB ignore son existence, on est loin de tout. Pas de communication, pas de réseau, pas d'électricité, on se terre là un moment et on se fait oublier.

\- N'oublie pas que tu as promis de m'épouser dans 3 ans.

\- Et on se reverra dans trois ans. Nat, je plaisante pas. Je tiens vraiment à lui, plus qu'à Bobby, plus qu'à Kate, Laura et n'importe quelle relation que j'ai plus avoir. J'y tiens vraiment, souffla t-il.

Leur regard étaient perdus dans leur verre et tasse vide, ils réfléchirent a une issue, mais il n'y en avait pas, la machine était déjà lancée depuis longtemps.

" Le KGB m'a laissé un message, il nous donne trois heures pour qu'on exécute le plan. Ça fait de ça, elle regarde sa montre. Ça fait deux heures passées.

\- Ils vont rappeler, pour savoir si ça été fait.

\- Oui, et...

\- J'ai besoin d'une clope, t'en as? Lança Clint en manque de nicotine.

\- Je fume toujours pas... Y'a un tabac au bas de la rue."

Clint se leva, et sortit du restaurant. Il remonta la rue en réfléchissant a un plan. Comment rejoindre les États-Unis sans passeport pour Pietro et sans que le KGB ne les serraient

Il a acheta un paquet de clopes, lorsque son téléphone se mit a sonner. Il le sortit et vu l'indicateur téléphonique de New York, il ne décrocha pas. Au lieu de ça, il alluma une cigarette et fit demi tour pour rejoindre l'hôtel.

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, il remarqua Romanoff au téléphone, il en fuma une deuxième. Il entra après qu'elle avait raccroché.

"Ils me demandent l'adresse de Pietro, j'ai dis que je la connaissais pas, que j'allais te la demander.

\- D'accord. Donc temps qu'il savent pas où il est, on a des chances.

\- Clint, je peux pas les faire attendre indéfiniment, il va falloir que je leur dise, sinon... Sinon, ils s'en prendront a moi. Tu comprends?"

L'homme attrappa les mains de la rousse.

" Je comprends. Nat, laisse moi une demie heure. Juste une demi heure. Le temps d'aller chercher Pietro et je rejoindre l'aéroport.

\- Clint.

\- S'il te plaît Nat, fais ça pour moi.

\- D'accord..." Fit-elle alors que Clint partait déjà, elle le retint par le bras.

" Attend... Ça veut dire qu'on se verra plus.

\- J'en ai bien peur."

Clint attrappa la rousse dans ses bras.

" Je te contacterai ... Dans trois ans pour le mariage. ... Je... Je t'aime Nat, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime Clint... Allez va t'en... Dépêche toi."

Clint embrassa une dernière fois sa coéquipière et fila chez le jeune Maximoff.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

" Pietro! Pietro ! tambourina Clint à sa porte.

\- Lewis? Dit le jeune surpris par cette entrée fracassante.

\- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi!

\- Quoi?

\- Je dois partir. Et... Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Enfin Lewis... Dit Pietro en fronçant les yeux.

\- On s'en va, dit Clint en lui attrapant la main mais le jeune retira sa main.

\- Mais non! S'interposa t'il alors que Clint le força a franchir le seuil de la porte.

-Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais?! Criait Pietro alors que Clint tentait de le maîtriser.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Arrête, lache-moi! Cria Pietro alors que Clint tentait de le kidnapper.

\- S'il te plaît, fais moi confiance, viens avec moi, je t'expliquerai tout après, mais il faut que tu partes d'ici, dit Clint calmement.

\- Laisse moi prendre ma veste au moins, dit le jeune en soupirant."

Clint se mordut la lèvre d'impatience, pendant que le jeune allait dans sa chambre récupérer sa veste. Il le rejoignit illico.

" Prend quelques affaires en plus."

Le jeune fronça les yeux alors que Clint ouvrait ses armoires et fourrait des affaires dans un sac.

" Mais Lewis, je comprend rien.

\- T'es en danger, il faut que tu partes, il y a des mouvements anti mutant qui se dessinent, ils savent que tu en es un, lui apprit l'agent.

\- Déjà je suis pas un mutant, je suis un être vivant, une personne optimisée, contrat le jeune alors qu'il s'était arrêté au milieu de la chambre.

\- Peu importe.

\- Et ma sœur? souligna Pietro.

\- Tu la contacteras par la pensée? Elle sait faire ça non? Sous entendu Clint en haussant les épaules alors qu'une voix suave se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Je sais faire ça, éloignez-vous de mon frère, ordonna justement celle-ci.

\- Wanda, souffla Pietro.

\- Éloignez-vous de lui! Lança t'elle alors qu'un halo rouge sortait de ses doigts.

\- Wanda, il y a des personnes qui cherchent a nous faire du mal, lui apprit Pietro alors que Clint était terrorisé par ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir.

\- Oui, et ton Lewis en fait parti, dit-elle a son frère. Ou... Est ce bien votre nom? demanda t-elle ensuite à Clint.

\- Écoutez-moi, ils vont arriver, et il faut qu'on parte, dit encore Clint.

\- Clint Barton. C'est votre nom? Votre véritable nom. Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, j'ai fais des recherches sur vous. Avec mon pouvoir j'ai accès a plein de chose et... J'ai vu votre ordre de mission. Dit-elle le menton relevé.

\- Lewis, qu'est ce que..." bafouilla le jeune sokovien perdu.

La femme parcourue la pièce et enumera.

" L'agent Romanoff et l'agent Barton ont ordre dans un premier temps de tenter une approche des mutants." Elle se stoppa et fit demi tour.

" deuxièmement d'enquêter sur les soupçons liés a l'encontre de l'agent Stark, troisièmement, de vérifier si les soupçons de monsieur Pietro Maximoff sont, oui ou non, fondés." Elle se place devant Clint.

" Dans le cas échéant, exécuter la cible. Alors monsieur Barton? Les soupçons de mon frère vis a vis de ... Anthony Stark, sont bien fondés? lui demanda t-elle.

\- D'accord, je fais parti du KGB, mais je suis plus les ordres, je veux vous aider. Je... il fut coupé par Pietro.

\- Lewis... Marmonna t-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je m'appel pas Lewis. Je m'appelle Clint," lui apprit-il.

Il se retourna vers lui et lui attrappa les mains. "Pietro. Écoute-moi, je voulais pas qu'on en arrive là. Je devais voir si tu avais des véritable soupçon sur Edward, mais je marche plus là dedans, je... Je t'aime Pietro. Je t'assure, je t'aime vraiment tout ce qu'on a vécu, tout ce que je t'ai dis est vrai," se justifiait Clint.

Le jeune dégagea ses mains et fit un pas en arrière. " Mensonge... Tu t'es foutu de moi, articula Pietro, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Non, je t'assure, je t'aime vraiment, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'était pas prévu, j'étais même pas Homo, ça devait être Natasha qui devait se rapprocher de toi, moi j'étais que le... Que ... Que l'exécuteur si ça tournait mal, avoua Clint.

\- Tu devais me tuer... Mumura le jeune choqué.

\- Mais je le ferais pas, je le ferais jamais.

\- Partons mon frère, il nous a pas mentit sur tout. Des gens sont bien a notre recherche, lança la sokovienne, en empoignant son frère avant qu'elle ne s'envole et ne prenne la fuite.

\- Pietro... Marmonna Clint.

\- Ne bougez plus! Face contre terre! Ordonna quelques hommes qui entraient en trombe dans l'appartement exiguë.

\- Pietrooooo ! Criait Clint en pleurant.

\- Agent Barton! Vous avez faillit a votre devoir. On vous arrête pour trahison, vous serez rapatrié et jugé pour haute trahison devant la cour. Lâcha un des hommes en menottant Clint au sol.


	21. Chapter 21

Ahoj, je suis en vacance en Slovaquie (ma Sokovie) et j'ai réussi à avoir un peu de wifi pour pouvoir plublier !

J'espère que la fic vous plaît toujours. Je sais pas si je vais prendre du temps pour écrire d'autre fic, je préfère profiter de la Slovaquie, des slovaques, et surtout m'inspirer de ce pays afin d'écrire d'autre récit sur la Sokovie. Je vous fais de gros bisous de Nová bystriča. Dovidenia.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 21

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

" Agent Barton, on vous le demande une énième fois où sont les jumeaux?

\- J'en sais rien... Je sais pas, répondit Clint épuisé.

\- Vous étiez bien proche de la cible, vous devriez le savoir.

\- Non... Je sais pas où ils sont, et je connais pas sa sœur, enfin du moins, je la connais pas aussi bien. Demandez a Loki! Loki Laufeyson, je suis sûre qu'elle a dû le contacter.

\- Dites-le nous Barton, vous savez ce qui vous attend au pays? Demanda l'homme assis face à lui.

\- Je sais... Mais j'en sais toujours rien," ajouta Clint.

Un agent fit irruption dans la chambre d'une planque faisant office de QG.

" Agent Blake, fit l'homme en entrant.

\- Je reviens, réfléchissez a ce qui vous attend si vous nous dites pas tout."

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Clint s'effondra sur la table d'interrogatoire, il était dans de beaux draps. Premièrement, il ne savait pas où les jumeaux étaient partis et deuxièmement même s'il le savait il ne les balancerait pas.

L'attente fut longue, et lorsque que l'agent de niveaux 9 franchit la porte, Clint releva la tête.

"Agent Barton, on va procéder autrement."

L'agent glissa son téléphone sous son nez, une image de Natasha lui apparut, il démarra la vidéo et l'on pouvait voir, Natasha un couteau sous la gorge.

"J'en sais rien! Je les connais pas! Pitié, j'ai toujours été un agent exemplaire." Marmonna Natasha.

L'homme coupa la vidéo, Clint avait une boule au ventre, ils n'allaient pas exécuter Natasha ? Si?

" Alors dites-nous? Lança à nouveau l'agent en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- Je sais pas.. lâcha Clint en s'effondrant en larme

\- On a une autre solution, ce Loki, vous le connaissez ?

\- Un peu, avoua Clint.

\- L'agent Stark, pourrait l'interroger mais ça grillerait sa couverture, alors on a un marché."

L'homme se leva et se plaça derrière sa chaise.

" Dites toujours.

\- Vous dites qu'il doit savoir où ils sont, souligna l'homme.

\- Sans doute

\- Voici votre nouvel ordre de mission," lança l'homme en glissant un dossier sur la table.

Clint feuilleta le dossier et accepta directement. Avait-il vraiment le choix?

Ce fut vers 18h qu'il se dirigea vers la demeure de Loki Laufeyson.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Devant la porte de monsieur Laufeyson, Clint ne savait pas trop comment il allait procéder. Il choisit de tout lui dire. Enfin du moins de dire qu'il savait qu'un groupe de personne cherchait les jumeaux, qu'ils s'étaient enfuit, et qu'il voulait juste retrouver Pietro car il l'aimait.

Il devait une dernière fois se mettre dans la peau de Lewis Callum.

" Monsieur Laufeyson, savez-vous où sont les jumeaux?

\- Non, je pensais que vous le saviez, lâcha l'homme en faisant entrer Clint dans sa demeure.

\- Non, j'en sais rien, un groupe de malfrat sont apparut chez eux, ils se sont enfuit, lui apprit Clint.

\- Un groupe de malfrat, répéta Loki.

\- Ils leur cherchaient après, pour leur pouvoirs, je suis au courant pour vous, pour vos dons, monsieur par pitié, dites-moi où ils sont, supplia Clint.

\- Comment savez-vous tout ça? Demanda Loki, septique.

\- Il me l'a dit, Pietro m'a tout avoué.

\- Pour le groupe de mafrat, comment savez-vous qu'un groupe de malfrat est entré mais qu'il sont parvenus a leur échapper? Réitéra t'il.

\- Je... J'étais chez eux, je me suis planqué, bafouilla Clint, alors que Loki faisait maintenant les cent pas.

\- Et ils ne vous ont pas trouvé?! Mensonge. Vous êtes des leur," lança Laufeyson.

Il attrappa Clint, le fit pivoter et le plaqua contre le mur.

" Arrêtez! Criait Clint à présent un couteau contre sa carotide.

\- Tu fais parti de ce groupe n'est ce pas, j'ai toujours eut des doutes sur ta sincérité, cracha Loki.

\- D'accord, je fais parti du groupe, enfin j'en faisais parti, je ne suis plus des leurs... J'aime Pietro, avoua sincèrement Clint.

\- Mensonge, mensonge et mensonge!" Pesta l'homme, le regard froid.

La lame était toujours contre sa carotide et Loki semblait le scanner de ses yeux.

"J'aime Pietro, je vous assure. Je... Devais l'exécuter mais je peux pas. Je l'aime, vous comprenez.

\- Tu as du cœur, dit seulement Loki.

\- Lâche le Loki! Ordonna une voix sokovienne derrière lui.

\- Pietro! Cria Clint se soulagement en le voyant.

\- Tu t'es enfuis? Demanda le mentor sans relâcher sa proie.

\- Lâche-le, réitéra Pietro.

\- Jamais... C'est un agent du KGB, répondit calmement le brun.

\- Et moi aussi, avoua quelqu'un en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Edward !?" Lança Loki septique.

Clint hocha de la tête pour affirmer ses dire.

" Non, Edward n'a jamais existé, lâche-le. Et les jumeaux vivront. Tu étais trop sur moi, toi, dit-il ensuite à Pietro.

\- Je savais que vous n'étiez pas honnête, mumura le jeune.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il l'est lui, en désignant Loki.

\- Je pensais que vous l'aimiez? lança seulement Clint.

\- Je l'aime, affirma cependant Tony.

\- Menteur, pesta Loki peiné.

\- Je t'aime Loki, murmura Tony, mais contrairement a cet agent de pacotille, moi je suis les ordres. Tu as le choix, soit je te tues. Soit tu te rends, proposa l'agent Stark calmement."

Cet homme avait du cran, il savait ce qu'il faisait, Clint était soulagé de le voir débarquer, il n'y avait que lui pour appaiser Loki Laufeyson, pour l'embobiner.

" Loki, écoutez-le, supplia Clint.

\- Écoute-moi. Je t'en prie. Chéri. Écoute-moi. Je ferais tout pour prouver que vous n'êtes pas une menace. Ce rigolo appuira mes dires. Mais je ne peux être crédible s'il y a des morts. Écoute-moi chéri, je t'en prie, murmura Tony alors que Loki cédait enfin et lâchait l'agent Barton."

Un commando entra dans la pièce, il maitriserent Pietro dans un premier temps, puis Loki et enfin Clint, il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements, il devait toujours être jugé pour trahison.

Les trois hommes furent trainer dans une camionette. Ils découvrirent que Wanda était là, menottée, accompagnée de Natasha, libre.

Ils furent ensuite jetés dans une cellule. Au bout d'une heure, menotté, ligoté et bâillonné, ils furent tous les quatre transféré dans une camionette. Clint se doutait où ils les m'emmenaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers un jet privé afin de rejoindre le pays.

Dans le jet, Clint tenta de reposer un peu, ils avaient 7 heures d'avion, 5 si c'était un quinjet 2.2.

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Arrivé 5 heures plus tard aux Etats Unis, ils furent emmenés directement dans une cellule sécurisée. Clint voyait pour la première fois l'envers du décor, d'habitude, il emmenait les cibles vers ces cellules, cette fois ci, c'était lui la cible.

D'après le soleil, il devait être 21h à New York, et environ 3h en Sokovie, ils étaient encore fatigués.

Malgres ça, personne ne tenaient en place. Loki tentait toute sorte de magie pour sortir, Wanda l'accompagnait dessinant des lueurs rouges, Pietro lui courait dans tous les sens a une vitesse hallucinante. Clint, lui, s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, attendant que ce petit monde se calmaient enfin. Ce fut sur les coups de 6 heures, heure sokovienne, qu'ils commencèrent à se calmer.

Clint pu enfin se reposer, ainsi que ses trois compagnons de cellules.

Ce fut a 6h, qu'ils firent tiré du sommeil, un petit déjeuner leur furent amenés, il était 12h en Sokovie, et leur estomacs criaient famine. Ils dejeunerent avec un sandwich d'un distributeur mal tempéré, c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Clint se sentit extrêmement mal a l'aise. Il sentait deux paires de yeux rivés sur lui. Loki et Wanda. Seul Pietro ne posait pas un seul regard vers lui. Il lui tournait le dos. C'était pourtant le seul regard dont Clint voulait croiser.

Le petit déjeuner fut vite engloutit. Clint était dans le coin gauche de la cellule, les trois autre étaient de l'autre côté. Son regard croisa celle de la sokovienne, puis soudain sa vue se brouilla peu a peu. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait mais il pouvait apercevoir a présent un paysage, il pivota la tête de droite a gauche et tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était des champs a perte de vue, la seul habitation était a 2 km. Le calme régnait, même les oiseaux ne sifflaient pas comme si la terre s'était arrêté de tourner et qu'aucune âmes vivaient sur cette terre.

Il s'avança vers cette chaumière qui devenait peu a peu qu'il s'avançait, une fermette américaine. Un chien sorti par la porte et déboula vers lui.

Il lui sauta dessus, le lécha, lui fit la fête. Clint caressa le chien, il ne le connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu, et pourtant il avait l'impression de le connaître. Il aperçut un collier et une gourmette, oh il était inscrit. "Lucky." Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien et de l'appeler ainsi.

Perplexe, il entra dans la maison et tout ce qu'il vit était une version d'horreur de la parfaite ferme américaine. Un corps étendu sur le sol, du sang recouvrait les murs. "Barney!"

C'était le corps de son frère étendu dans une large de sang.

" Et bien, ça c'est fait. Ça va chéri? Demanda une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait a Natasha.

\- Nat... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Les ordres sont les ordres chéri, tu le sais bien. Tout est réglé, on peut y aller.

\- Allez où?

\- En voyage de noce. Où nous emmènes-tu?"

Clint leva sa main, il aperçut une alliance.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi Barney? Pourquoi as-tu tué mon frère?

\- Chéri, ce n'est pas ton frère, ce n'est que ton voisin.

\- Mon voisin," répéta Clint en se tournant a nouveau vers le corps.

Son cœur se serra davantage lorsque le corps prit la forme de celui de Pietro Maximoff.

"Pietro...

\- Le KGB a pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. Ils tiennent à nous, à notre mariage. Tu pensais qu'ils allaient te laisser batifoler avec lui? Où allons-nous Lewis?

\- Lewis? Nat, qu'est ce que tu racontes, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Où sommes-nous?"

Le visage de Natasha se transforma en celui de Wanda Maximoff.

" Tu es dans les lymbes très cher. Tout tes craintes sont réunis, je me suis servi des pensées de mon frère pour parvenir à créer tout ça.

\- C'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais parlé de Barney a qui que se soit.

\- Je sais, c'est ça qui est drôle je suis dans ta tête, je peux voir tout ce dont tu as peur. La perte de mon frère t'horrifie, je suis surprise.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, sors de ma tête.

\- Oh que non, ça ne fait que commencer. Allons-y... Allons-nous ballader dans ta tête."

La pièce se transforma et Clint se retrouva dans le QG du KGB. Il reconnaissait la pièce, c'était la salle de repos commune, tout était à sa place, elle était propre et rangée, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi propose auparavant.

"Bobby? Dit Clint en reconnaissant son ex petite amie assise dans le canapé.

\- Clint Barton, alors toujours pédé? Demanda la blonde.

\- Quoi?

\- Toujours marié a cet enflure?

\- Quel enflure? De qui tu parles?

\- Ce mutant.

\- Pietro? Tu connais Pietro?

\- Pietro?

\- Chéri...

Clint se retourna subitement.

"Que fais-tu la? Dégage, ne m'approche pas.

\- Enfin chéri...

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Et bien... J'aurais cru que tu serais moins réticent a obéir aux ordres de ton mari.

\- Mais non! On... Je suis pas...

\- C'est notre nuit de noce chéri, Edward nous attend, ne le laissons pas attendre.

\- Où est Pietro?!

\- Pietro... Le prostitué ?

\- Ne parle de lui comme ça! où est-il?"

Loki lui rendit la main.

" Je vais t'amener à lui, si tu me promets d'être sage, et d'obéir ce soir.

\- Quoi?

\- Tu nous as promit d'être là pour Ed et moi, tu dois respecter ton engagement envers nous.

\- Pietro.

\- Suis moi."

L'homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait a Loki Laufeyson déambula dans les couloirs et ouvrir une pièce.


	22. Chapter 22

Toujours dans ma Sokovie par procuration, je vous livre l'avant dernier chapitre. Gros bisous a vous et comme on dit ici. Na zdravie!

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 22

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Lorsque Clint pénétra dans la pièce, il se retrouva dans l'appartement des jumeaux. Une femme sortie de la chambre, un sac dans les mains, alors qu'un homme la suivait de près.

"Non! Non. Ne faites pas ça!" Criait Clint en voyant l'homme brandir une bouteille pour la fracasser sur le crâne de la jeune femme. Le mot "horreur" prit tout son sens lorsque la bouteille finit par s'écraser contre le crâne de cette pauvre femme. L'homme n'en resta pas là et continua de marteler la pauvre femme. Les larmes de Clint coulèrent aussitôt.

"Maman... Pleura Clint."

Pourquoi maman, Clint en savait rien, c'était venu tout seul. C'était à cause de l'alcoolisme que son père les avaient envoyer dans un arbre provoquant leur mort, alors il ne pouvait que comprendre que cet homme devait être son père et cette femme a présente morte, sa mère.

"Alors, tu nous rejoins.

\- Tony!

\- Lewis.

\- Clint! Pourquoi Lewis. Ne me touche pas, où est Pietro ?

\- Tu es impatient on dirait, tu l'auras ce soir ton Pietro, Loki, l'a convié a nos petites sauteries. Tony se mordu la lèvre et reprit. J'ai hâte d'y être... De prendre ce jeune esclave par tout les trous. Toi qui le connait bien, tu penses qu'on pourrait entrer à trois? A deux c'est faisable, tu en es là preuve mais à trois?

\- Ne le touchez pas! Ne faites pas ça. Ne le touchez pas. Ne faites pas ça ...

Clint réouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans une piece mal éclairée. L'odeur faisait penser a une cave, il avançait tout doucement. Il faisait nuit, il le savait car la lune éclairait certain coin de la pièce. Un bruit de chaîne de fit entendre et Clint s'y précipita. "Horreur, horeur, horeur."

Pietro était enchaîné a un mur, entièrement nu, roué d'hématome, et de griffure sur tout le corps.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous seigneur Callum ?

\- Pietro!"

Clint se precipita vers lui et tenta de défaire les chaînes.

" Vous ne devriez pas faire ça monsieur, le maître va vous haïr.

\- Qui? que? quoi? Quel maître? de quoi tu parles?

\- Le maître veut que je reste ainsi, enchaîné a un mur, a sa Mercie. Seigneur Callum, faites-moi don de votre foutre.

\- Tais toi! Je veux pas t'entendre dire des choses comme ça. Pietro... Chéri...

\- Oui seigneur, je suis soumis à vous.

\- Tu n'es soumis à personne, tu n'appartiens a personne, même à moi, tu ne m'appartiens pas... Pietro, fais-nous sortir de là.

\- Je ne peux pas."

Clint se laissa tomber.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour arrêter tout ça, ta sœur tire les ficelles, elle veut me faire souffrir, et le fait par ton biais. A chaque rêve tu apparaît, tu fais parti de tout mes rêves, tout mes cauchemar, je t'aime tellement Pietro, plus que je ne le devrais. Tout le monde m'en veut, le KGB, Nat, même Loki m'en veut, enfin dans mes rêves. Mais... Je me fous de tout ça. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois sauf, que tu vives normalement ta vie."

Clint ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans la cellule du KGB. Un échange de regard entre lui et Wanda le petrifia, elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui.

Des hommes entrèrent dans la cellule, ils attraperent Clint. L'homme se débattut, il ne voulait pas sortir de la pièce, même si au milieu de Wanda et Loki , ils pourraient y perdre la vie, il ne voulait pas être séparé de Pietro. Il fut quand même trainer hors de la pièce et jeté dans une autre cellule.

Celle ci était a l'identique que la précédente, sauf qu'il était seul. Il se demanda ce que le KGB allait leur faire. Qu'allaient advenir des jumeaux? Que leur ferait-il subir? Il espérait que les jumeaux ne seraient pas torturés ou tués. Il y tenait de trop. Il ne se demandait même ce qu'il allait advenir de lui-même, le plus important à ses yeux, était le bien être de Pietro. Assis a même le sol, la tête entre les mains Clint réfléchissait a une issue.

La matinée fut longue, très longue. Vers les coups de midi, il eut le droit a un déjeuner. Un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. En début d'après midi, il fut convié en salle d'interrogatoire.

" Asseyez-vous agent Barton. Dites-moi tout, lança l'agent de niveaux 8, en déposant un dossier face a lui.

\- Que voulez-vous que je dise? répondit seulement Clint.

\- Parlez-moi de Wanda et Pietro Maximoff, déclara t-il alors que Clint pouvait lire " mission X-bolt 2" , la première devant être celle de l'agent Stark.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir d'eux, répondit Clint par une autre question.

\- Quelles sont leur particularité ?

\- Ils... Ce sont des personnes optimisées. Ils ne savent pas d'où viennent leur pouvoir. Ils les ont développé à l'adolescence, leur apprit-il.

\- Quels sont leur pouvoir?

\- Ils... Lui, c'est un speerunner, elle une sorte de kinesiste Apparemment, lança Clint alors que l'agent leva un sourcil septique. Il court vite, elle est bizarre. Mais ce sont des personnes normales mis a part tout ça. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est vivre normalement, vous devriez enquêter sur ce Loki et ce Lenhsherrs. Ce sont eux qui tirent les ficelles, les jumeaux ne sont que deux gamins a qui on fait croire qu'ils seront rejeté de la société et qu'il va falloir qu'ils se débattent pour se faire entendre."

L'agent de niveau 8 écoutait chaque parole de Clint. Il avait l'air intéressé par cette histoire.

" Parlez-moi de ce Laufeyson, exigea l'agent en se levant.

\- Apparemment, de ce que j'ai entendu c'est un illusionniste. Il est Norvégien et s'est installé en Sokovie, il a ouvert un centre de jeune et s'est sûrement rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir des pouvoirs."L'homme marchait de long en large dans la pièce, Clint savait que c'était de l'intimidation. Lui aussi avait été formé en tant qu'agent, mais continua son récit.

" Je sais pas s'il a commencé a recruter ces jeunes avant ou après avoir fait la connaissance de Lenhsherrs.

\- Lenhsherrs,? répéta l'agent, en s'arrêtant brusquement.

\- Erik Lehnsherr, il semblerait qu'il soit le cerveau de ce mouvement, il semble très attaché aux jumeaux.

\- D'accord... Parlez-moi encore de ces jumeaux. Que peuvent-ils faire au juste? demanda t'il encore en s'asseyant a présent face a Clint.

\- Lui, il peut courir jusqu'à mach 1 et peut être plus d'après ce Lenhsherrs. Elle, elle semble être télépathe. Je peux pas vous en dire plus sur Wanda, elle était très méfiante.

\- Bien, on va étudier ça. On va vous placer encore en cellule, et étudier votre cas, lança l'agent calmement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire d'eux? demanda Clint.

\- Vous devriez vous inquiéter pour votre sort, plutôt que du leur."

Deux agents pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

"Si j'ai désobéit aux ordres c'est pour eux, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait.

\- Pourquoi avoir désobéit ? Demanda l'agent alors que les agents forçaient Clint a se relever.

\- Ils ne méritent de mourir, ils n'ont rien fait de mal, c'est juste deux gamins a qui on ment, qui sont manipulés par d'autre.

\- D'accord, agent Rockning, raccompagnez l'agent Barton jusqu'à a sa cellule."

Clint fut a nouveau remit en cellule, seul dans dans 2 mètres carrées, Clint pensait sans cesse a Pietro. Qu'allait faire le KGB? Il priait pour qu'ils ne les exécutent pas, mais c'était voué a l'échec puisqu'il l'avait déjà mandaté pour le faire. Les heures furent longues, il ne pouvait que réfléchir a ses actes, et comment se sortir de là, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il aurait dû s'enfuir avec Pietro. Il fut une nouvelle fois appelé en interrogatoire. L'agent de niveau 8 s'assied et invita Clint a s'assoir également.

" Bien, revenons a votre cas monsieur Barton. Mes supérieurs me demandent pour quelles raisons avoir desobeit aux ordres.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dis, ils ne méritent pas de mourir, soupira Clint, fatigué de se répéter sans cesse.

\- N'avez vous pas déjà tué quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas? sous entendu l'agent. Biensure que si, il en avait tué des tas.

\- Si. Mais... Clint se mordu la lèvre, Pietro c'était différent, vraiment différent.

\- Mais... lança l'homme.

\- Je n'y serais pas arrivé, avoua Clint en soupirant fortement.

\- Racontez-moi tout", dit l'agent feignant la douceur et la gentillesse.

Clint n'était pas dupe, il savait que l'agent Duplo jouait un double jeu, il avait essayé l'intimidation, a présent, il tentait d'être amical.

" Il n'y a rien a raconter.

\- J'ai lu votre palmarès, vous avez été recruté il y a 18 ans, vous travaillez en binôme depuis 15 avec l'agent Romanoff, vous avez de bons résultats, d'après les psychiatre vous avez le sens du devoir, de la loyauté. Vous avez plus de 78 missions a votre actif, 56 ont été mené a bien, 15 ont été avorté. Quatre autres ont échoué. C'est un bon rendement. Celle là est la moins fructueuse.

\- Je vous ai donné le vrai coupable ! S'énerva Clint.

\- Erik Lehnsherr exacte?

\- Oui, pesta Clint.

\- Que devrions-nous faire de vous agent Barton? Clint bloqua sur cette phase, il n'en savait rien. Arrêter ce putain de Lenhsherrs?

\- J'en sais rien, finit-il par répondre.

\- Votre place parmis nous est compromise vous savez, lança l'homme.

\- Je me doute bien.

\- On pourrait vous tuer vous savez," lança t'il encore.

Clint eut un rictus, comme si il ne le savait pas, il se souvint de l'entrée de Duplo au service, il l'avait lui même formé au combat au corps a corps.

" Je sais aussi.

\- Et vous ne le craigniez pas? Dit l'agent surpris.

\- Biens sûre que si, mais je ne regrette pas mes actes. Vous savez je crois que c'est la première fois que je prend une telle décision de ne pas obéir au kbg et ne pas exécuter la cible et bizarrement, je suis fiers de moi, parce que déjà premièrement, j'aurais pas pù l'exécuter et deuxièmement il ne le méritait pas, je m'en serais toujours voulu.

\- Vous avez exécuté plein de cible pourquoi pas eux? Ne me dites pas qu'ils sont innocent, vous avez déjà tué des personnes bien plus innocent qu'eux. Alors pourquoi,?"

La question semblait le préoccuper, Duplo serait-il sincère?

" Je sais pas, mumura Clint, sans doute car il en était amoureux.

\- D'après le Laufeyson, vous êtes homosexuel. Est ce vrai?

\- Je ne l'était pas avant, même pas sûr de l'être à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, déclara Clint en soufflant.

\- Vous étiez un atout dans notre organisation agent Barton. Mais hélas, je crains que vous ne puissiez plus rester parmis nous."

L'agent soupira fortement.

"Qu'allez-vous faire d"eux? demanda encore Clint en s'approchant de l'agent.

\- Vous devriez vous demander ce qu'il va vous arriver à vous avant de vous préoccuper des autres, chuchota ce dernier.

\- Je tiens à eux, plus qu'à ma vie, déclara Clint.

\- D'accord... On a quelques idées en ce qui les concerne, vous c'est autre chose, on doit réfléchir a quelques options, avoua t-il.

\- Bien, fit seulement Clint en se redressant contre son dossier.

\- On vous fera part de notre décision d'ici une heure.

\- D'accord, je peux retourner dans ma cellule? demanda Clint en se levant les poignets toujours attachées a la table."

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et une fois de plus, Clint fut remit en cellule. Ça sentait pas bon. Il ne savait pas ce que le KGB allait faire de lui et surtout il se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir des jumeaux. Il fut surpris une heure plus tard de voir venir Tony Stark, au lieu d'un agent quelconque.


	23. Chapter 23

Voilà , le dernier chapitre est la. J'espère que la fic vous a plu. Il y aura un épilogue de fin pour clore cette histoire. Je vous envoie des bisous de Slovaquie .

.

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Chapitre 23

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et une fois de plus, Clint fut remit en cellule. Ça sentait pas bon. Il ne savait pas ce que le KGB allait faire de lui et surtout il se demandait ce qu'il allait advenir des jumeaux. Il fut surpris une heure plus tard de voir venir Tony Stark, au lieu d'un agent quelconque.

" Stark, fit seulement Clint allongé sur le banc.

\- Agent Barton. Je peux?

\- Oh allez y, dit Clint en se redressant.

\- Comment allez-vous? demanda l'agent Stark.

\- Bien si on oubli le fait que je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver aux jumeaux et à moi, lança Barton.

\- Je me suis entretenu avec la hiérarchie.

\- À propos?

\- Du sort des mutants."

Clint faillit s'étouffer en entendant ça, pas lui, pas Stark, il ne pouvait pas les traiter ainsi.

" Des Mutants ? J'aurais pas cru que vous les appeleriez comme ça. Vous les connaissez, vous savez qu'ils ne cherchent pas à faire du mal. Enfin du moins pour les jumeaux je ne sais pas pour Loki, vous le connaissez mieux que moi, lança Clint outré.

\- Vous êtes attaché aux Maximoff.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas de Loki? Lui retourna t-il, mais Tony réorienta la conversation.

\- Ils vont être envoyé dans une école, lui apprit Tony.

\- Une école? Pourquoi faire? pouffa Clint.

\- C'est une école pour personne spéciale. Ils vont apprendre a contrôler leur pouvoir.

\- Et ensuite? Qu'est ce qu'il va leur arriver quand il le contrôleront? Ils deviendront des agents bien dociles? S'énerva Clint en se levant.

\- Sans doutes mais ils seront en vie, contra Tony. Clint, je sais que ça ne vous enchante pas, mais."

Tony fut coupé par Clint qui commençait a s'énerver réellement.

"Ils veulent vivre normalement, d'où leur envie de rébellion et vous allez les enfermer dans une école et ensuite au KGB, ils ne seront jamais heureux, finit-il par dire.

\- Vous ne vous demandez pas ce qu'il va vous arriver? S'énerva a son tour Tony.

\- Vous le savez? demanda Clint en se levant.

\- Comte tenu de vos loyaux services, le KGB a décidé de vous laisser votre liberté, vous êtes en retraite en deux mots.

\- D'accord... répondit seulement Clint, en se résignant.

\- Vous êtes libre de tout contrat avec le KGB, votre dossier sera effacé des registres, comme si nous n'aviez jamais travaillé pour eux.

\- Ok, lâcha Clint fataliste.

\- Vous avez des projets pour l'avenir? demanda Tony.

\- Aucun, j'ai toujours été agent, fit Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Et bien c'est le moment d'avoir un projet. On m'a dit que vous étiez champion de tir de l'arc, déclara Tony souriant.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de titre honorifique pour cette discipline, répondit calmement Clint.

\- Mais apparemment vous pourriez l'avoir, insista le brun.

\- Sans doute, fit Clint en se laissant tomber sur la banquette.

\- Ouvrez un club de tir de l'arc, proposa Tony.

\- Je verrais, marmonna Clint.

\- Clint, ne vous laissez pas abbattre, vous avez de la famille dans l'Iowa il semblerait, lança Tony.

\- La sœur de ma mère y vivait, elle est morte l'année dernière, je n'ai plus personne, avoua t-il.

\- Et bien, dites-vous que... Vous avez une vie. Vous étiez tenu par les couilles avec un putain de contrat qui vous liait au KGB, vous n'en avez plus, vous êtes Libre. L'agent Romanoff souhaiterez vous parlez, vous acceptez? demanda tout de même Tony.

\- Biensure, lança Clint en hochant de la tête.

\- Au fait, nous avons enquêté sur ce Erik Lenhsherrs. Annonça Stark.

\- Et donc?

\- Il semblait qu'il ait deux identités. Erik Lehnsherr et Max Eisenhardt, l'homme qui a abandonné la mère des jumeaux, lui apprit-il.

\- Vous voulez dire que... bafouilla Clint.

\- Il est leur père, Loki le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il était ... Aux petits soins avec eux, finit par dire l'agent Stark.

\- Lui qui rêvait de revoir son père, lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- Et bien il est gaté... Bon je vais vous laisser avec l'agent Romanoff, conclut t'il.

Stark se retira alors que Natasga pénétra dans la cellule, elle fit dépasser sa tête de la porte.

"Clint.

\- Nat, fit-il.

\- Alors nous deux c'est fini? demanda t-elle appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Tu parle de notre association au sein du KGB j'espère, parce que toi et moi, ce sera jamais fini, tu es comme une sœur pour moi," déclara t-il.

Natasha lui sourit, puis s'approcha, avant de s'asseoir a ses côtés. Elle lui attrappa la main et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

" Tu vas retourner dans l'Iowa dans la maison de ta grand tante?

\- Sa maison?

\- Elle a pas d'enfant il paraît, tu es sa seul famille," déclara t'elle.

C'est dingue comme elle en savait plus que lui sur sa propre existence.

" Et bien, sûrement alors... Je sais pas ce que je vais y faire, pouffa Clint.

\- Tu vas déjà retaper cette foutue maison et tu pourras trouver un job de ... Tu es bon tireur, quelques soit l'arme que tu utilises, tu sais bien viser, tu pourrais être armurier.

\- Je crois que les armes c'est fini pour moi," rétorqua Clint avant de soupirer. Un long silence jailli de la cellule. Ils regardèrent leur doigts entrecroisé puis Clint reprit.

" Tu connais cette école où les jumeaux seront amenés?

\- Hum... C'est l'école de Charles Xavier, c'est une école de surdoué, enfin c'est ce que les autres pensent mais en réalité ce sont des personnes spéciales qui y sont," l'informa t-elle.

Clint inspira une grosse bouffé, elle détache ses doigts et les reporta sur sa cheveux.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Clint, c'est une bonne école. Ils y seront bien, chuchota t-elle.

\- Ils deviendront des agents.

\- Sans doute, mais je serais là, pour les surveiller, affirma t-elle. On a été agent, je le suis toujours. Ça ne nous empêche pas de vivre, déclara t'elle ensuite.

\- Comment tu peux rester agent avec ce qu'ils t'ont fait?

\- Je suis née pour ça. C'est ma vocation, lâcha seulement la rousse. Jai été élevée dans le but d'être un agent espion. Toi non.

\- Je dois le voir, déclara subitement Clint.

\- Qui? Pietro? Dit-elle surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Je sais pas si tu pourras, répondit-elle.

\- Essaye Nat, il faut que je le vois, insista Clint.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-elle avant de se lever. Elle caressa une énième fois les cheveux de l'ex agent puis lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce.

La russe sortie de la cellule, Clint pensa a tout ça. Un contrat au kbg le liait a vie, il devrait être enchanté d'avoir réussi a rompre ce lien sans devoir mourir et pourtant ça lui faisait quelques chose.

Clint resta une bonne heure seul, puis quelqu'un vint le chercher.

" Monsieur Barton, vous avez un entretien avec le directeur Fury."

Clint suivi l'homme. Monsieur, c'était bien la première fois qu'on appelait, monsieur, ce n'était définitivement plus un agent.

" Monsieur Fury, fit Clint avant qu'un agent le force a s'asseoir face a lui.

\- Asseyez-vous Barton. Bon... Nous avons bien étudié votre cas, au vue des services rendus et de votre loyauté envers l'organisation, nous vous laissons votre liberté, vous imaginez bien qu'on ne peut plus comptez sur vous en mission, lança d'emblée le directeur. L'homme a l'air serein, il sourit même.

" Oui monsieur.

\- Vous êtes a présent en pré retraite. Sans aucune pension. Pour le KGB vous n'avez jamais fait parti de notre organisation. Vous ne serez pas indemnisé, seul vos prime de mission vous seront versés. Ça vous fait une jolie petite somme. Vos pourrez acheter une maison si vous voulez, ouvrez votre entreprise. Ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous monsieur, abrégea le noir en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi de même. Au-revoir directeur Fury, dit il en attrappant cette mains tendue.

\- Au revoir Barton. Et bon vent," lança t'il ensuite.

Clint se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il fit volte face la main sur la poignée de porte.

" Monsieur..

\- Oui.

\- Pourrais-je avoir un entretien avec les jumeaux, un bref instant?

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas envisageable.

\- S'il vous plaît monsieur juste avec lui, avec Pietro," insista Clint.

Le borgne se leva et fit le tour de son bureau.

" J'ai entendu des choses gênantes a ce propos.

\- Qu'est ce qui est gênant? L'agent Stark a été mandaté pour séduire Loki Laufeyson, et quelques part je l'ai été malgres moi pour séduire Pietro. Dites-moi ce qui est gênant? Demanda Clint avec son arrogance légendaire.

\- Vous vous êtes réellement épris de ce jeune homme.

\- C'est le cas de Tony. Et personne ne lui dit rien. Qu'est ce que ça change qu'on soit gay? Ça ne change rien aux qualités et aptitudes qu'un agent doit avoir, d'ailleurs, je ne suis plus un agent. S'il vous plaît monsieur. Laissez-moi le voir, laissez-moi le rassurer sur cette école. Par pitié, réitéra t'il.

\- Juste 10 minutes, céda Fury.

\- merci monsieur.

\- Emmènez-le voir Quicksilver."

L'agent hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers les cellules.

" Quicksilver?

\- C'est le nom que le directeur lui a donné. Ça lui va bien je trouve.

\- Je trouve aussi."

Clint sourit a l'agent alors qu'il allait chercher Pietro pour l'amener en salle d'interrogatoire. Le cœur de Clint battait la chamade. Il n'avait peur de rien. Il s'en fichait d'avoir perdu son job, sa vocation, sa vie, mais ce qu'il ne voulait pas c'était de le perdre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau, Pietro entra en le devisageant, puis baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard dans l'ancienne agent.

" Pietro... Chuchota Clint, mais le jeune baissait la tête continuellement. Pietro ... Pietro regarde moi...

\- Laisse-moi Lewis. Enfin... Qui que tu sois, laisse-moi! Pesta le jeune.

\- Pietro, je t'aime, crois moi. Cette école est une chance que tu n'auras plus, ils vont t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoir et quand ce sera fait... Quand tu les auras maîtrisés, je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi, dans l'Iowa. Ta sœur serait la bienvenue bien entendu. Déclara Clint, mais le jeune ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il fit volte face et déclara.

"Adieu.

\- Pietro.

\- Adieu Lewis Callum, Abrégea le sokovien. Garde! Ramenez-moi à ma cellule."

Clint le laissa a regret partir de la pièce et respecta son choix. C'était dur de se dire qu'il avait tout perdu pour un simple mec. Pas si simple que ça. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait réagit de la même manière en connaissant la fin. Il n'avait plus rien. Plus de job qu'il aimait. Plus de maison, plus de repère, et il n'avait même pas réussi a le garder lui. Il inspira une grosse bouffée d'air.

" Garde, emmenez-moi a ma chambre, j'ai des valises a faire.

\- C'est regrettable que vous partiez agent Barton.

\- Monsieur, monsieur barton je ne suis plus un agent."

**Fin. **


	24. Chapter 24

Ça y est, c'est fini, je ne savais pas trop comment finir cette fic, l'idée de départ était inspiré de "cette Russie, cette noirceur, cet odeur qui m'a fait basculer. " Et ensuite j'ai dévié. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plus.

Distribution de klubasa. (Saucisse typique de la Slovaquie )** Petit Coconuts, Shakke, Talia Turunc, cotychan, funsec, , loulou82, Avengirl13, **

Spéciales remerciements a **ga65800, **toujours présent depuis le début et a ma petite** Nagron, **qui me soutiens de plein de manière possible. Gros bisous a toi.

Un petit épilogue pour clore la fic en beauté.

**.**

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

X-bolt

Épilogue

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Devant l'immense bâtisse, Clint angoissait, la demeure était somptueuse, rien à voir avec le manoir de Laufeyson. Ici tout était sculpté. Vivre dans ce cadre magnifique pouvait être que bénéfique pour des personnes aussi meurtries que les optimisés.

Dans les jardins, tout le monde se mettait en place. Les examens venaient d'être clos, les jeunes allaient pouvoirs prendre leur envol. Clint avait eut un pincement au cœur lorsque dans sa boîte aux lettres, il avait reçu une invitation pour cette soirée. Il ne savait toujours pas qui en était l'expéditeur, il doutait que les jumeaux l'avaient invité. Stark et Romanoff pourraient largement en être les auteurs.

Cela faisait déjà 6 mois qu'il étaient enfermés là. Clint avait réussi a remonter la pente. Il travaillait a présent dans une scierie. Ce n'était pas le métier dont il avait rêvé petit. Mais c'était un job comme un autre et puis il se sentait a présent comme tout le monde. Grâce à ce job, il avait pu retaper la maison de sa grande tante. Elle était immense et demandait qu'à être peuplé. Les journées étaient bien longues. Seul son chien lucky adopté peu après s'être fait renvoyer du KGB remplissait ses journées.

Dans les couloirs du bâtiments, Clint visita les lieux, les boiseries étaient somptueuses, il se perdu dans le bâtiment et se retrouva dans les dortoirs. Enfin dortoirs c'était vite dit. Chaque élève avait sa chambre, et pouvait l'aménager comme il le souhaitait.

" Vous êtes un optimisé?" lança un homme derrière lui.

Clint se retourna et aperçu un vieil homme dans une chaise roulante.

" Euh ... Non, je... Je me suis perdu, avoua t-il.

\- Charles-Xavier, se présenta le chauve.

\- Clint Barton.

\- Vous venez applaudir quel élève? demanda t-il ensuite."

Clint se mordu la lèvre, alors qu'il entendait l'homme lui dire par la pensée.

_{Pietro Maximoff... Et Wanda.}_

" Co-comment... beuga Clint, son cœur battait la chamade, comment faisait cet homme?

_\- Ne craigniez rien..._

\- Mais...

\- La réception se trouve plus a l'est. Je dois aller finit quelques travaux, bonne journée.

\- Vous... De même." Répondit tout de même Clint encore sous le choc.

L'ancien agent du KGB en était subjugué, ce gars lui avait parlé par la pensée.

Il remonta le couloir et se demandait comment allait réagir Pietro. Clint aurait pu tirer un trait sur les jumeaux. À présent, il avait une vie bien rangée, une maison, un job banal, un chien et même des amis. Il n'avait pas pù entamer quoique se soit avec quelqu'un. Une commerciale dans sa boîte lui avait pourtant montré beaucoup d'intérêt envers lui, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Pendant un moment, il s'était même demandé s'il était gay, il n'avait toujours pas la réponse, tout ce qu'il savait, était qu'il avait vraiment aimait Pietro. Et qu'il l'aimerait probablement toujours.

À se ballader dans les couloirs, il finit par tomber sur le lieux de la réception, il aperçut plein de jeune, quelques-uns accompagné par leur parents, d'autre étaient réunis ensemble et ne semblaient pas avoir de visiteur. Cette école ne changeait pas tout apparemment, les optimisés ou mutant, appelez-les comme vous voulez, étaient toujours autant rejetés par la société.

Clint se plaça au plus loin et assista à la remise des diplômes en toute discrétion. Une main se posa contre son épaule. Ses instincts d'ex agent du KGB prirent le dessus, il chercha inconsciemment son arme à feu, armes qu'il n'avait plus pourtant.

" Ne criant rien, ce n'est que moi, chuchota une voix a l'accent russe.

\- Natasha! dit-il ensuite avant de la serrer contre lui.

\- Tu as bonne mine mon clintounet.

\- Tu es resplendissante toi aussi.

\- Tu es quand même venu, dit-elle ensuite souriante.

\- J'ai reçu une invitation, répondit seulement Clint.

\- Je sais, fit-elle.

\- Tu en es l'auteur c'est ça? Presumait-il.

\- Pas exactement, mais j'y ai contribué, dit-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Malgres que j'étais contre les optimisés, j'ai tout de même suivi les avancées de tes protégés. J'ai découvert des personnes sublime dans cet établissement. Charles-Xavier est un homme exceptionnel. Tu as su que Lenhsherrs est leur père? demanda t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui, j'ai appris, c'est toi même qui m'a averti.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Érik Lenhsherrs est un ancien ami du professeur. Alors autant te dire qu'il en prend soin, affirma t-elle.

\- Le KGB les autorise à partir? J'aurais pas cru, souffla t-il.

\- Le professeur a beaucoup d'influence sur le KGB notamment sur Fury. Il a énormément confiance en lui. Les meilleurs optimisés sont amenés ici.

\- Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure, il... Il m'a parlé par la pensée, annonça Clint encore subjugué.

\- Il est exceptionnel, fit la femme sous le charme de cet homme, c'est un homme qui a le cœur sur la main, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de mutants. Pietro et Wanda ont fait beaucoup de progrès.

\- J'imagine.

\- Bon, je dois voir quelqu'un, on se voit après, lança la femme

\- D'accord," fit Clint alors que Nat s'en allait.

Elle fit demi tour et lui chuchota a l'oreille.

" Au fait, sympa les volets, gris, j'aime beaucoup."

Clint rit aussitôt à sa réflexion. Il n'était même pas étonné que Natasha l'espionnait d'aussi loin. Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air et assista à la remise des diplômes.

Chacun des élèves admis s'avançait vers le maître de cérémonie et recevait un diplôme. Clint souriait béatement a chaque fois qu'un jeune était admis, comme s'il était heureux pour ces jeunes, alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Maximoff, son cœur battait la chamade. Il l'aperçut au loin. Il avait les même cheveux blancs, un peu plus qu'avant d'ailleurs, il avait dû beaucoup user de son pouvoir. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi musclé, et son sourire était a tomber. Clint avait qu'une seule envie: le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en peuvent plus. Wanda fut la suivante, elle avait l'air radieuse, Clint ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souriante et sereine. Cette école lui avait fait un bien fou apparemment.

La cérémonie close, tout le monde fut appelé dans une grand salle afin de féliciter les élèves. Clint observait les jumeaux au loin. Wanda parlait avec une fille qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Pietro lui, parlait avec un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, de l'âge de Clint. L'ancien archer se demandait s'ils étaient seulement amis. Peut-être que le jeune était passé à autre chose.

" Vous n'êtes pas encore allé le voir? demanda quelqu'un a ses côtés.

\- Agent Stark, lâcha Clint en l'apercevant.

\- Monsieur, je ne suis plus agent.

\- Comment ça se fait? s'etrangla Clint, Tony semblait être fait pour les longues mission d'infiltration.

\- Je suis passé a autre chose, dit-il seulement.

\- Comment allez vous?

\- Je vais très bien, et vous? lui retourna Tony.

\- Ça va," fit Clint.

Les hommes reporterent leur regard sur la cérémonie, puis Clint regarda a nouveau l'agent Stark. L'ex agent Stark.

" Stark?

\- Oui.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour eux.

\- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel. Les jumeaux sont... Vous aviez raison, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir", avoua t'il.

Cette phrase fit un bien fou a Clint, il Avait a présent qu'il avait eut raison de désobéir aux ordres, il se sentit soulagé, il avait pris la bonne décision.

" Alors tout compte fait, vous avez ouvert un club de tir a l'arc? demanda ensuite Tony.

\- Oh non, je bosse dans une scierie. J'ai une vie bien rangée maintenant.

\- Ça vous manque pas trop les combats et l'adrénaline ? le titilla Stark.

\- Je dois avouer que je m'emmerde royalement. Mais... Je ne peux plus être agent, ... Je pourrais plus, avoua Clint.

\- Ah... L'agent Romanoff m'a demandé de vous donner ça, lança Tony en fouillant dans sa poche.

\- Qu'est-ce c'est?"

Tony haussa les épaules et Clint constata avec suprise, un trousseau de clefs qui ressemblaient fortement aux clefs de chez lui. Il pouffa de rire. Natasha ne l'avait pas seulement espionné, et s'était fait faire un double de clef de chez lui.

" Pourquoi? Pourquoi Nat a fait un double de mes clefs?

\- À votre avis..." Tony désigna du menton, le jeune sokovien parlant avec un autre garçon. Clint sentit son cœur s'emballait une seconde fois.

Il fourra ses clefs dans sa poche, alors que Tony posa une main réconfortante contre son épaule avant de s'en aller.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Clint prit son courage a deux mains. Il s'avança vers Pietro, le cœur battant a tout allure. Le jeune parlait avec un roux devant le buffet. Clint chuchota.

" Pietro"

Le jeune se retourna avec stupeur, il avait reconnu sa voix. Il n'osait pas parler, ou bien, il n'y arrivait pas tellement il était étonné de le voir face à lui.

" Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" finit par demander le sokovien.

Clint ne sut quoi répondre et lui tendit les clefs.

Le jeune homme regarda les clefs puis Clint à nouveau, il semblait perturbé par la demande. Après quelques secondes, l'ancien agent comprit par le manque de réaction de Pietro, qu'il ne le suivrait pas. Il avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et allait ranger le trousseau lorsqu'un halo rouge l'en empêcha. Clint se sentit transpercer par une force invisible.

Wanda passa devant lui, arrachant au passage le trousseau de clefs.

"Si tu n'y va pas petit frère, moi j'y vais, chuchota t-elle.

\- Quoi? Comment ça? Beuga Pietro en suivant sa sœur des yeux.

\- Je pars faire mes valises tu ferais mieux de faire de même," lui lança t-elle.

Pietro était subjugué par la réaction de sa savoir, si elle lui faisait confiance, c'était qu'il pouvait lui aussi faire confiance en Clint.

Clint sourit timidement, alors que Pietro baissa les yeux, confus.

L'ancien tireur releva son visage, doucement, il s'approcha de ses lèvres et lui déposa un doux baiser.

Ce baiser était court et mais si intense, Clint en avait rêvé depuis longtemps. Il était pétrifié a l'idée que Pietro le rejette mais contre tout attente, le jeune s'en alla en marmonnant. " Je vais faire mes valises."

Clint souriait béatement lorsque Tony arriva derrière lui accompagné d'un homme qu'il connaissait quelque peu.

" Ils vont ont suivi tant mieux," chuchota cet homme.

Clint fut surpris de cette voix mystérieuse.

" Loki, murmura Clint.

\- Bon, chéri on a un avion a prendre, annonça Tony.

\- Vous partez? Demanda l'agent Barton.

\- Tony et moi avons un rendez-vous... Déclara fièrement le brun aux cheveux long.

\- Ils vont se marier, ajouta Natasha en les rejoignant.

\- Sérieux, pouffa Clint.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça Tony. Et voir pour adopter, ajouta t-il ensuite.

\- Ça c'est moins sûre, petite vermine, souffla Loki.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour, déclara Tony en emmenant Loki a l'écart tout en souriant."

Clint soupira de bonheur en voyant Tony et Loki heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il leur avait souhaité.

" J'aurais jamais cru qu'il se mariraient ces deux là, déclara la rousse.

\- Moi, bizarrement, ça ne m'étonne pas, ils avaient l'air tellement bien ensemble. .

\- Je pense que c'était ce qu'il fallait à Tony, souffla Nat.

\- Je pense aussi. Et a Loki également.

\- Les jumeaux t'attendent je crois, déclara t-elle, en les voyant accompagné de deux énorme valise chacun.

\- Déjà, ils sont pressé de partir, dit Clint.

\- Je pense que c'est ce qu'il leur fallait aussi."

Clint acquiesça silencieusement.

" Bon, tu te sens repartir, annonça la russe.

\- Tu es là bienvenue, tu sais, murmura Clint.

\- Je sais... Mais ma place est au kbg. Soit heureux Clint, chuchota t-elle.

\- Toi aussi ma belle.

\- Je te laisse avec son prince charmant," Chuchota t-elle avant de partir.

Clint roula des yeux au surnom et s'avança vers les jumeaux.

" Où allons-nous ? demanda la sokovienne.

\- Chez moi, dans Iowa, j'ai... Une maison avec trois chambres. Et... J'ai adopté un petit chien, il s'appelle lucky," ajouta Clint.

Pietro acquiesca seulement, un long silence les rattrappa, Clint se mordu la lèvre et baissa la tête, sa timidité enfouie refit surface.

" Je t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je ne t'en veux plus, si c'est ça qui te bloque. Chuchota Pietro.

\- J'ai eu peur que... Que tu me rejettes," déclara Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Pietro avait les yeux qui pétillaient, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il attrappa la main de Clint et l'obligea a le serrer contre lui.

Au milieu du parking de l'école des mutants, les hommes se serrent l'un contre l'autre, soulagés de s'être retrouvé sain et sauf, et a présent libre de tout. Ils pourraient enfin vivre normalement même avec des pouvoirs spéciaux, il pourraient tout simplement vivre et non survivre.

**Fin. **


End file.
